Our Uncertain Fates
by AshGurl2897
Summary: *Complete* The 4th season in a perfect world. Jess is gone, but forever? Rory and Lorelai go backpacking. Lane/Dave, Rory/Jess, and Luke/Lorelai. Also featuring several appearances by some of our other favorite Stars Hollow residents.
1. Default Chapter

Our Uncertain Fates: The chronicles of Rory, Jess, Lane and Dave.  
  
This is a story which I hope you will enjoy. I know I have been enjoying writing it. I put this here, because I don't want the first chapter's name to be default chapter. Also to explain that I have in no way ownership of these characters or anything related to them. I just have an imagination, a computer, and a passion to create. If this somehow touches you feel free to R&R. I can't wait to hear your feedback on the story. Sure, it's a little angsty generic, but I hope in some little way it's enjoyable. Now go ahead,  
read on! 


	2. Memories

A/N: Standard stuff, (Not owning characters) Basically the end of the 3rd season recapped for those who really want to read my kinda lame transcription, or those who haven't seen it. Enjoy! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 1- Memories  
  
*Start 1st Flashback*  
  
Mama Kim opened the door to find a disheveled David standing on the other side. "I stayed up all night. I read the entire bible cover to cover. I don't know what it means. I can't feel my right elbow anymore, I don't know why, but I just can't. " "David." "Just, please tell me. I'm so tired." Mama Kim smiled. "It's not from the bible." "It's not." "No, it's Shakespeare. Henry the VI, I like to goof off now and then to you know. That is a very hard thing to do, reading the bible in one night. I myself have only done it three times. You need lots of ambition and good light."  
  
There is a slight pause in the conversation.  
  
"All right." "All right, what?" Dave asks. "You may go to the prom, but you may not get married." "That sounds good to me." He smiles at Lane, who has up until now been standing on the steps in from of him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Start 2nd Flashback*  
  
"Can I sit here?" Jess moves over as Rory sits down. "I thought you took an earlier bus?" "My first class was cancelled today." "Oh." They ride along together, not really talking. Both in uncomfortable silence thinking about the fight Jess had with Dean. "This is my stop." "Bye."  
  
She grabs her book bag, and turns to head out the door, looking back at him before leaving.  
  
*later*  
  
She receives another mysterious phone call with no one on the other end. This time she decides to talk.  
  
"Jess, is that you? Jess, I'm pretty sure it's you and I'm pretty sure you've been calling and not saying anything but wanna say something. Hello? You're not going to talk? Fine, I'll talk. You didn't handle things right at all. You could've talked to me. You could've told me that you were having trouble in school and weren't going to graduate, and that your dad had been there, but you didn't. And you ended up not taking me to my prom and not coming to my graduation and leaving again without saying goodbye again, and that's fine, I get it, but that's it for me. I'm going to Europe tomorrow and I'm going to Yale and I'm moving on. And I'm not going to pine. I hope you didn't think I was going to pine, okay? I think. . .I think I may have loved you, but I just need to let it go. So, that's it, I guess. Um, I hope you're good. I want you to be good, and, um, okay, so, goodbye. That word sounds really lame and stupid right now, but there it is. Goodbye.  
  
She hangs up and in California; Jess hangs up a payphone and walks away.  
  
*End Flashback* 


	3. Midnight Melodies

A/N: Standard stuff, (Not owning characters) and the two songs are Sorta Fairytale by Tori Amos, and Overkill by Colin Hay. Enjoy! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 2- Midnight Melodies  
  
Lane and Dave are in the middle of the dance floor. Lane is wearing a very pretty, long peach dress. She also has the corsage on that Dave gave her. Dave is wearing a fancy tuxedo. It didn't surprise Lane much since she'd almost always seen him in a suit, but it was a little different and a lot more special tonight.  
  
"I can't believe we are actually here, THE Stars Hollow High Prom. And I came with who I wanted to, and not some Korean doctor in the making, that my mother arranged for me. It's all thanks to you, and your insane rambling speech to my mother, which I thought was going to be the last words from you."  
  
"Lane, your mother and I understand each other. And you're welcome about the insane rambling speech. It had to happen; I couldn't let Young Chu have you for another minute longer."  
  
"Aww.Dave." She buries her head in his shoulder. They continue dancing to the slow song being played.  
  
"You know, this night is special for me too, Lane. It's our first official date."  
  
"It is isn't it? We spent so much time together secretly that I forgot."  
  
"It was fun being a secret for a while, but I want to be able to hold your hand, to be able to kiss you, and tell you I love you in public. I can do that now without the fear of someone seeing us. That's such a relief."  
  
"I agree." She smiled and he brushed a hair from her face. Leaning in he kissed the end of her nose, and then her lips. It was very soft, but full of passion. The chemistry was strong here. She made a soft moaning noise, telling him not to stop. He continued for a moment sensing her enjoyment.  
  
"Wow, "she exclaimed quietly."It's even better when it's not a secret." She smiled.  
  
The two floated about the dance floor the rest of the night.  
  
Rory lay down on her bed, her boom box played in the background. It'd been a week since Jess left. The phone call she had received made all the memories come flooding back.  
  
on my way up north  
  
up on the Ventura  
  
I pulled back the hood  
  
and I was talking to you  
  
and I knew then it would be  
  
a Life Long thing  
  
but I didn't know that we  
  
We could break a silver lining  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
Why couldn't he talk to me? Did he not care as much as I thought? He's just so confused right now. I wish I could help. I don't think I'll ever hear from him again.  
  
and I rode along side  
  
till you lost me there  
  
in the open road  
  
And I rode along side  
  
till the honey spread  
  
itself so thin  
  
for me to break your bread  
  
for me to take your word  
  
I had to steal it  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
God, I told him I wasn't gonna pine. What am I doing? Pining? No, I'm being concerned. Who are you kidding, Rory? You're pining. I have to go to Europe tomorrow though. I need to stop now, at least for now. What a mess!  
  
And I, I don't  
  
didn't think  
  
We'd end up like  
  
like this.  
  
He sat on Jimmy's couch reading A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway. A story of a solider in love, forced to not rely on anyone else but himself, and it costs him true love. Oh, it was a good book, but God! That didn't sound familiar at all, did it? All except for the soldier part. Why couldn't I say something? I hurt her so much. She was in tears. I'll never see her again. I am such an ass. What was I thinking? She's all I have.had. I ruined it, just like every other relationship in my life. All of them, my mother, my other girlfriends, Luke, and now her. She's going to Europe now for a month and a half. I don't know anyone here but Jimmy, but it's the only place I have now. I wish I could see her again, just to tell her everything, to tell her I'm sorry. I guess that won't happen soon.  
  
He put on a pair of headphones and let the guitar strums take him off to sleep.  
  
I can't get to sleep  
  
I think about the implications  
  
Of diving in too deep  
  
And possibly the complications  
  
Especially at night  
  
I worry over situations  
  
Alone between the sheets  
  
Only brings exasperation  
  
It's time to walk the streets  
  
Smell the desperation  
  
Especially at night  
  
I worry over situations  
  
I know will be alright  
  
It's just overkill  
  
Day after day it reappears  
  
Night after night my heartbeat, shows the fear  
  
Ghosts appear and fade away 


	4. Leaving It All Behind

Chapter 3-Leaving it all behind  
  
It's five o'clock this morning, and the sun is on the rise  
  
There's frosting on the window pane, and sorrow in your eyes  
  
The stars are fading quietly, the night is nearly gone  
  
Rory awoke to the smell of her mother brewing coffee and a loud yelling noise. It was her mother.  
  
"Up, Up! We're going!"  
  
"I know, but you're never this chipper at 6am."  
  
"Coffee, it's magical. I've been up since 5am, finishing my packing. Would you believe I got half of my closet in my one backpack?"  
  
"Nope, do you need that much?"  
  
"I did only take half."  
  
"That's reasonable of you."  
  
"I thought so. Have a late night?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Was that phone call at Graduation from Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"I sorta overheard a bit of it."  
  
"Which bit?"  
  
"I heard the, "I think I might have loved you" part."  
  
"Oh." She sipped her coffee.  
  
"I'm sorry I judged him so much, honey. It seems like you really were serious. That's the deal with men. They can really break your heart sometimes."  
  
"Can we not talk about this right now? Because we have to get going and I am NOT going to start pining again!"  
  
"Yeah, we do need to go. The plane leaves at seven from Hartford. This is gonna be fun, okay?"  
  
"Yep, we've been waiting to do this forever. I'm not gonna let circumstances get in the way."  
  
*All my bags are packed  
  
I'm ready to go  
  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
  
But the dawn is breakin'  
  
Its early morn  
  
The taxi's waitin'  
  
He's blowin' his horn  
  
Already I'm so lonesome  
  
I could die *  
  
She stood outside her door, backpack slung across her shoulders. The sun was rising as she stood. Am I running away from my troubles? I have to go on this trip. I just need to forget it. She bounded down the steps to the car.  
  
"Mom, did you bring the wacky road trip game book?" She asked.  
  
"Yep, how could we leave without it?"  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*There's so many times I've let you down  
  
So many times I've played around  
  
I tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
  
Every place I go, I'll think of you  
  
Every song I sing, I'll sing for you *  
  
Everything reminded him of her. He had to talk to her. He stood in front of the payphone, change in hand. It's so early there though. She's probably on her way to Europe now. I have to try. He did. There was no answer, just her answering service.  
  
"Hi! This is Rory Gilmore. And Lorelai! Mom!! Well, anyway you can't reach me now. Leave a message."  
  
What's the point, he thought. He did anyway though.  
  
"Rory, I think you know who this is. I really, I have to talk to you, okay? Call me."  
  
He hung up the phone. That's all I can do. Better go meet some people I don't know, talk to Jimmy.  
  
*Have to go and see some friends of mine, some that I don't know  
  
Some who aren't familiar with my name,  
  
It's something that's inside of me not hard to understand  
  
It's anyone who listens to me sing  
  
And if your hours are empty now, who am I to blame  
  
You think if I were always here, our love would be the same?  
  
It's goodbye again, and I wish you could tell me  
  
Why do we always fight when I have to go.*  
  
A/N: I guess this has turned into a very long song fic, maybe it's just a fiction with lyrics in it. Credits for lyrics in this chapter go to John Denver. They are kinda mixed up but they are "Leaving on a Jet Plane" and "Goodbye Again." Great songs! 


	5. Time

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is VERY literati-centric. But it's pretty much my fault because I wrapped Lane and Dave up too well. They would just be boring to write about at the moment. I have an idea now though. See you soon! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4- Time  
  
"How's this place look, Rory?"  
  
"Looks great Mom, let's see if they'll take us."  
  
She opened the heavy wood door and entered the hostel. She approached someone who looked like they could tell her if there was room.  
  
"Ma'am, excuse me?" She turned around.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"Well, my mother and I have been backpacking through your very fine country here, for oh, what has it been now, I think a little over three weeks. Ah, we kind of need a place to stay for the night. We were hoping here would be okay?"  
  
"Of course, come right this way."  
  
"Thank you." She winked at her mother and they followed the woman down a hall.  
  
"Now, you are both under 26, correct?"  
  
"Ahh, sure we are." Lorelai stammered.  
  
"But that makes no sense, you are her mother, and she must be at least 16 if not older."  
  
"I'm 18 actually. Did I say mother? She's my, my friend."  
  
"Yes, we look very much alike. She confuses us very much."  
  
"Oh, all right. Of course we could not turn you away, even if you were over the usual age."  
  
"Well, in that case, I am her mother. And I'm 34."  
  
"You look much younger, Mrs...?"  
  
"MS. Gilmore."  
  
"Ah, Ms. Gilmore, it'll be our little secret."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
The woman left and the two were left alone in a smallish room with two beds. Rory began getting ready for bed. Lorelai did the same.  
  
"I told you these hostel people were very nice. Not at all what their name makes them out to be."  
  
"Mom, that's hostel, H-O-S-T-L-E. Not hostel, H-O-S-T-E-L." She smiled at Lorelai.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a dictionary nerd?" Lorelai said, grabbing a shirt out of her bag and chasing Rory around the room, smacking her playfully all the while. They broke into giggles and went off to bed soon thereafter.  
  
Somewhere along the line that night, Rory couldn't sleep. It'd been a little over 3 weeks since she'd talked to any of her friends. Her cell phone had been turned off since she left. It was partially because she forgot about it, and partially because she had pretty lousy service over here. It was England after all. She took it out of her bag. She had a service signal here. Wow! She thought. Wonder if I have any messages. She dialed her message service number.  
  
A chipper woman on the other end replied. "You have *pause* 1 new voice message, and one text message."  
  
She had a voice message from someone? Who?  
  
"Please press 1 to play voice messages, press 2 to read text messages. Press 3 to."  
  
She cut her off eager to see who the message was from. She pressed 1 and held the phone up to her ear. She smiled a little when she realized who it was.  
  
"Rory, I think you know who this is. I really,I have to talk to you, okay? Call me."  
  
Maybe I will get to patch things up with him after all, she thought. She checked the text message. It was from Lane. It read:  
  
Ror-  
  
How are you doing? I'm doing well. Dave and I are great. Since the prom I've been the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. We've just been hanging out. How are you holding out? Are the hostels treating you okay? I heard about Jess. I'm sorry. Talk to you soon.  
  
She slid the phone back into her bag and suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
*I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you *  
  
Why hadn't she called? It's been like three weeks. Maybe she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She did say she wasn't going to pine. It's like a Gilmore to make one decision and stick to it, right when she shouldn't.  
  
He sat alone on a quiet dock in California. It was late, very late. He never could sleep though. It was even worse though now that he had left Stars Hollow..left her.  
  
I'd go back to Stars Hollow for her; I'd do anything for her. Maybe I should try calling again at some point. I'd rather she were IN Stars Hollow though. Three more weeks couldn't go by fast enough.  
  
*Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you  
  
To come back home  
  
I just called to say I love you  
  
Come back home*  
  
A/N: Lyrics are "Picture" by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock 


	6. Band Geeks

Chapter 5- Band Geeks  
  
"We're really gonna tell them, aren't we? What if they freak?!? What if they hate us forever and never want to talk to us again?"  
  
"Lane, calm down." He grasped her hand. "It'll be fine, okay? You're not gonna hyperventilate on me now are you?"  
  
"No. If I were, you would do that paper bag thing with me though, right?"  
  
"I'd breathe for you if I had to." She smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
They stood up off the step and headed towards the Gilmore's garage. They entered holding hands. Zach and Brian were there "tuning" their instruments. Brian looked up from his.  
  
"Dude, what's goin' on here?" He asked Dave, in semi-slacker sounding fashion, while tapping Zach.  
  
"Guys, Lane and I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it."  
  
"Well, Lane and I are, um, the fact of the matter is that we are really into each other if you get what I mean."  
  
"Dude," he exclaimed. "Wait, no I don't get it."  
  
"Guys, we're seeing each other. We have been for quite a while. We didn't know how to tell you or how you'd react."  
  
"Dave, dude! Finally man, I could totally tell you were like feeling each other's vibes. You're finally together. Cool!"  
  
"You mean you two are cool with it?" Lane asked surprised.  
  
"I'm totally cool with it. I'm sure Zach's good with it too. Right, Zach?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't see a problem. Just as long as you guys don't make out too much around me. I have a queasy stomach."  
  
Dave laughed and Lane squeezed his hand smiling to herself.  
  
"Okay, do you mind if we "talk" for a second, Lane and I that is?" "Sure."  
  
He turned to face Lane. He took her other hand.  
  
"Hey Lane, you ready to rock?" He said.  
  
"Heck yeah, I am ready." She replied and smiled. She knew what was about to happen.  
  
He let go of her hands and clasped her face in his palms. A French kiss, this was something new, she thought. She put her arms around his neck, and stood on her tip toes since she was shorter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing her.  
  
"Guys, can ya stop now?" Zach asked.  
  
He planted a few small kisses on her lips before stopping.  
  
"Hey! I have a crazy idea." Lane said.  
  
"What?" Dave asked.  
  
"I kinda wrote a song, about someone a few weeks ago after something special happened in my life. Would you mind if I we put it in our set, or at least tried it? I know I'm not much of a singer, but the song has no drum work. Plus it's kinda special to me."  
  
"Sure, you got the music?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yep, I have it right here." She handed each of the guys a piece. "Ready?" She asked as she stepped up to the mic. She glanced back at Dave. He smiled and nodded.  
  
*Turning molehills into mountains,  
  
Making big deals out of small ones,  
  
Bearing gifts as if they're burdens,  
  
This is how it's been.  
  
Fear of coming out of my shell,  
  
Too many things I can't do too well,  
  
Afraid I'll try real hard and I'll fail -  
  
This is how it's been.  
  
Till the day you pounded on my heart's door,  
  
And you shouted joyfully,  
  
"You're not a slave anymore"*  
  
The song was so obviously about Dave that she figured even Brian and Zach could figure that out. They deserve more credit than I give them though. Brian did sense the "vibe" between, Dave and I. She thought about all of the moments between "Her Dave" and herself.  
  
*You're free to dance-  
  
Forget about your two left feet  
  
And you're free to sing-  
  
Even joyful noise is music to me  
  
And you're free to love,  
  
Cause I've given you my love,  
  
And it's made you free  
  
I have set you free*  
  
I can finally say that now. "My Dave, now Rory can't laugh." I can't wait to see her again. She's been gone too long. The song continued on for a minute or two more, repeating the chorus and adding a verse or two. She stepped back from the mic and looked back at the other guys.  
  
"Dude, Lane, why haven't you been singing for us the whole time?"  
  
"Because I drum, Brian"  
  
"Yeah, but that was good. A little mellow for me, but all good groups got to have some variety."  
  
"It was good." Dave added and mouthed 'I love you' to her.  
  
A/N: I'm so into this story! Yay! The lyrics are "Free" by Ginny Owens. It's really a song about God being the love in this girls life, but I thought it worked for Lane/Dave too. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Insane Wandering

Chapter 6- Insane Wandering  
  
"It's getting positively scorching out here."  
  
"Oh, don't whine, Mom. It's really not THAT hot."  
  
"You could fry an egg on the sidewalk. It's one of those days that if we were in New York they would turn on the fire hydrant and all those small children would play in it."  
  
"That's a very 70's Sesame Street of you."  
  
"Well, Cookie Monster and I do have a close bond."  
  
"I've spent more time in New York than you have, and I don't think they do that much anymore."  
  
"You never know. The 70's are back in fashion, maybe their will be a mass fire hydrant opening revival."  
  
"Whatever. Maybe if we see Jess again we can ask him."  
  
"What makes you think you'll see him again? I mean, the guy just "rode" out of your life without an explanation."  
  
"Let's not talk about this now, okay?"  
  
"No let's talk about it." She insisted.  
  
"He left me a cell phone message. I can't just call him back though; all I have is the number where he called from. Lord knows what that is. His father's phone, one he borrowed from someone, heck, maybe it's even a payphone."  
  
"Well, do you wanna talk to him?"  
  
"Yes! Of course I do. I'm surprised he wants to talk to me."  
  
"He's confused and lost in the world; his leaving doesn't have anything to do with you, Rory."  
  
"I know. I think when we get back to Stars Hollow; I'll talk to Luke and see if I can get an address or a number, or something about where he is."  
  
"For right now let's get on with our trip, okay?"  
  
"Okay. This has been good right? Us bonding out here in a new place we've never been before?"  
  
"We always have fun together, Mom."  
  
"I know. I'm gonna miss you though next year."  
  
"I'm going to Yale; it's like 20 some miles up the road. I'll be home lots of time."  
  
"I know. Let's just keep goin' on our trip here."  
  
"Okay." Rory replied.  
  
The pair continued to explore the sleepy village. They passed many notable places and commented on them.  
  
"What town is this, Mom? Rory asked. Lorelai didn't know exactly where they were per se.  
  
"I know we're in Europe."  
  
"Thanks, oh great and intelligent master of directions."  
  
"It's only my pleasure to serve you, mistress."  
  
"Mistress?!? That sounds a little, ah, dirty don't you think?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Ma'am, does that suit you better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
They walked down a small European village sidewalk, passing shops as they did so. They came to the corner where a small knick-knack store was situated.  
  
"This looks interesting, let's go in." Rory lead the way up the steps.  
  
Inside was an eclectic hodgepodge of what most people would call junk. In their case it was a treasure trove. No Gilmore could resist the hunt for the really good "junk." That was a rule at the house practically. I mean, hasn't everyone who ever spent 5 minutes inside the house noticed the monkey lamp? Not to mention the singing rabbi. Until Lane needed the garage for her band, it had been enveloped in the Gilmore "junk" habit. It was the time of the infamous Hug-a-World incident? That in itself was too traumatizing to even think about.  
  
"Look at this, Rory! It's a giant, stuffed monkey in an ice cream truck driver uniform."  
  
"He's huge!"  
  
"King Kong, eat your heart out."  
  
"And look, he's got a cone in one hand and a banana in the other."  
  
"I think it balances the calories and the sugar content in the ice cream."  
  
"He doesn't look like a healthy monkey."  
  
"He kinda reminds me of Luke." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"How!?!" Rory stammered.  
  
"I don't know exactly. He's cute yet rugged, and he's got the banana so that's got the health food thing nailed there."  
  
"You think Luke is cute?" Rory stifled a giggle.  
  
"In a friendly cute, sorta nice, friendly coffee delivery man kinda way."  
  
"You know what happens between a woman and her delivery man."  
  
Lorelai smacked her playfully and feigned injury.  
  
"Believe it or not, I don't have the hots for Luke."  
  
"I don't know, you can deny it all you want, but Grandma even sees it."  
  
"Rory, we are completely different people. Now are we buying this oversized monkey man or not?"  
  
"How will we ever get it home?"  
  
"Think he can pass for under 26?"  
  
"The hostel will NOT take in a 25 pound stuffed gorilla."  
  
"Hey, they took me didn't they?"  
  
"That's quite a different situation."  
  
Now, a small elderly woman approached them.  
  
"Can I help you two?" She inquired.  
  
"Well, we really like you're giant monkey here. We live in the U.S. though, and we are staying at hostels here on our trip. They have no room for such a creature. Could you ship it to us?"  
  
"Yes, I think I could."  
  
"Great!" She smiled at Rory. "See, we didn't have to buy him a plane ticket back to Hartford after all." She paid the woman and she left to write up the receipt.  
  
"That's good, because it would cost far too much to send him that way. He would obviously demand first class, and we only took coach here. I mean he's a great monkey, but not that great."  
  
"Plus he can't walk on his own; he'd obviously need someone to help him on and off. Oh! One of those little scooter thingies too. Plus the cab would be costly too."  
  
"Thank goodness for FedEx."  
  
"Or whatever they call it here."  
  
"Ah, I believe it's still called FedEx, Mom."  
  
"Well, it MIGHT not be."  
  
"They speak English here, why would it change?"  
  
"I don't know." Lorelai shifted uncomfortably. Thankfully the woman finally came back with her receipt.  
  
"Miss, they said you're monkey would be delivered in 2 weeks."  
  
"We won't be back yet." Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
"We'll have Luke pick it up."  
  
"That's my girl, using her Yale ready mind. Can I use your cell phone in a bit?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"The monkey man himself has to pickup the monkey."  
  
"It's pure hilarious fun." Rory added.  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai took the receipt from the woman.  
  
"Ma'am, can you tell us what town this is? Or if there is a hostel here?" "Yes, there is. It's down the street a few blocks. You can't miss it."  
  
"Good. Thank you very much. I didn't think we were off the course."  
  
"Let's go, Ror." They both waved to the shop owner. They also both stopped and hugged the gorilla before they left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
*I'm a flea bit peanut monkey  
  
All my friends are junkies*  
  
Luke rushed around serving people in the diner. It'd been quite a while since Jess had been gone, and he still hadn't gotten back into the fact that he had to serve everyone on his own. It was especially bad since it was summer.  
  
"Yes Kirk, I'll be right there." He yelled. "Here you go." He handed a plate to a stranger sitting at Lorelai and Rory's usual table. Just then the phone rang. He raced to get it, reaching it by the third ring.  
  
"Luke's Diner", he answered.  
  
"Hey Luke, its Lorelai."  
  
"Lor, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well."  
  
"Rory's good too?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine."  
  
"How's the coffee over there?"  
  
"It's not nearly as good as yours. I'm gonna need a giant cup when I get back."  
  
"I would expect nothing less."  
  
"How are you? I mean without Jess."  
  
"Good. Mostly, it's a little busy, but I'm fine. So, there was something you needed?"  
  
"Yes actually. As much as I enjoy talking to you, I have a motive."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see we were junk storing in this little town over here in England, and we found something we couldn't live without. It's being shipped there in 2 weeks. Could you stop by the house and pick it up when it arrives?"  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
*Well I am just a monkey man  
  
I'm glad you are a monkey, monkey woman too, babe*  
  
"Really, that's so nice of you. Thanks."  
  
"I miss you, ah and Rory, too. Miss, ah, you and Rory. Hope you're doing all right."  
  
"We miss you too, Luke. Thanks for the concern. Actually we thought of you when we picked up the thing that you have to get from the delivery man."  
  
"Really, what is it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Okay." He smiled. "I better get back to my work. But it was nice hearing from you. Tell Rory hello for me. I'll see you guys in a little less than 3 weeks."  
  
"Bye Luke. Thanks so much."  
  
*I'm a monkey  
  
I'm a monkey  
  
I'm a monkey man  
  
I'm a monkey man  
  
Well I am just a monkey man  
  
I'm glad you are a monkey, monkey woman too, babe*  
  
A/N: *G* Wow! That was long. I got so wrapped up in it. It started out at 3 pages, and I added like 3 pages in the middle. I wrote too much description and explanation. The lyrics are "Monkey Man" by The Rolling Stones. I am not really a Stones fan, I have never even heard this song but it worked with the story. The "Junkies" referred to in the song, I thought worked well for Lor and Rory's coffee habit. And she's his monkey woman. I wanted them to find something in a junk store, I didn't know what. For some reason a gigantic stuffed monkey is what I wrote. Weird, I know. But I kinda like it. Hope you did too! Bye for now. 


	8. Author's Note

A/N: I hope everyone is doing well. I've taken some of your review suggestions into consideration and changed some things. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed :)  
  
Jade- You're right, love was kinda dumb in the way I used it, it has been changed to "seeing each other."  
  
Manda- Yep, you are right. It is his right ELBOW, not ARM. It has been changed. (I did warn you of my bad transcription job right?)  
  
Luke Rules- For the answers to your questions keep reading, generally they should be answered by now. Although I still have to make a few decisions.  
  
Again, thanks everyone for the reviews. I may make Luke and Lorelai a bigger storyline. They have a few scenes coming up at least. 


	9. Surprises, Tensions and Reminders

Chapter 7- Surprises, Tensions, and Reminders  
  
"Ma'am, I'm going out." Mrs. Kim approached Lane as she came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Out with David?"  
  
"Yes Mama, I'm going out with Dave."  
  
"Lane, let me tell you something. I like David, he good boy. But boy's get worked up when you spend too much time with them. I don't want you neglecting other things to be with David. You understand?"  
  
"Yes Mama."  
  
"Good. See that you are back by 10:30."  
  
"Yes Mama. Goodbye." She opened the door and ran out to meet Dave.  
  
"Hey Lane, how are you doing?" He asked giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm fine. I got a talk about spending too much time with good boy Dave, and neglecting the rest of my life."  
  
"Ah, the overprotective, smothering mother special."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"It's a good choice, one of the better one's I've heard about."  
  
"She means well though. I am her only daughter. She doesn't want me going off and getting into bad things."  
  
"True, she can trust you though. And me too."  
  
"Oh, she totally can trust us. She's mellowed down a lot since you came along."  
  
They continued walking to band practice and soon arrived at the Gilmore's garage, which was nicely left unlocked for them to practice freely in while Rory and Lorelai were gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"I don't know what time she expects me to pick it up." Luke said.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? My mother barely let's me use a watch. By the way what time is it? I lost my watch." Kirk asked. "Are you ordering something Kirk, or not?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'm gonna go walk around. On second thought, I'll take a donut to go."  
  
Luke navigated his way back through the empty diner and grabbed Kirk a donut. He returned.  
  
"Here you go, Kirk." He handed the donut to him.  
  
"Thank you." Kirk started toward the door.  
  
"Oh, and its 9:15, Kirk." Kirk nodded and continued walking out the door eating his donut.  
  
With the diner empty, he figured he'd head over to Lorelai's and wait for the delivery guy. He closed up and headed down the street. He arrived a few minutes later. Seeing nobody yet, he sat down on the porch.  
  
'I wonder how Lorelai and Rory are. They'll be home in a week. It'll be good to see them again, even though I'll end up serving them coffee again 24/7. I won't have to do that much longer for Rory. I'll be stuck with Lorelai forever though. I guess it's not really so bad though. She's a nice person, most of the time.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a large FedEx truck backing into the driveway. A delivery man jumped out.  
  
"Hey! Are you signing for this, ah, Mr. Gilmore."  
  
"I'm not Mr. Gilmore. I'm just a friend. They are on vacation so I promised I'd pick this up for them."  
  
"Whatever. Sign here." He did and the guy went over to the truck. "You gonna help me here?"  
  
He jogged over to the truck. 'Why does he need my help? It can't have been anything to big. A dresser, a chair, or what? She said it was junk though, so it couldn't be anything useful. When he saw what it was he just stood there completely dumbfounded.  
  
"She bought a humongous, stuffed gorilla in an ice cream man suit?" He stammered.  
  
"Guess so. I just deliver what I am told to. Although, I gotta say that this is highly unusual."  
  
"This is unusual of Lorelai, and you don't know how unusual she is all the time anyway."  
  
They unloaded it and set it in the front yard. The FedEx truck sped away and Luke was left there alone. 'What the heck am I supposed to do with this?' he wondered. Soon enough Kirk came walking past.  
  
"Luke, what are you doing with a giant ape?"  
  
"Trying to move it, you wanna help me?"  
  
Kirk came over and they pushed the giant monkey into the garage. He left a note on the door for Lane's band. Lorelai had told him about them using the space and he felt he should tell them about it before they were scared half to death by a giant monkey in their practice space.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The band met outside the Gilmore's garage at 7pm sharp. Dave had just noticed the note from Luke on the door.  
  
"Guys come here." Lane, Brian and Zack came up behind him.  
  
"This note is from Luke. I'll read it.  
  
Lane/Band-  
  
Please don't be alarmed when you enter the garage to practice. Lorelai bought a gaudy junk thing on her trip and had it sent back here. It takes up a bit of room, hope you have enough space.  
  
-Luke"  
  
They all stood there wondering what it could be.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Lane asked. Dave opened the garage door.  
  
"Dude! That is one messed up gorilla."  
  
"It's so big. What the heck does Lorelai want with that?" Dave asked Lane.  
  
"Don't look at me, I just know her daughter. I never said I was a mind reader." Lane joked.  
  
"It scares me." Zach added.  
  
"I like it, kinda." Dave replied.  
  
"Me too." Lane agreed. "Typical." Brian retorted.  
  
"What?" Lane asked.  
  
"Typical. You agree with, Dave here cause your going out with him. You're always doing that, making stupid decisions 'cause Dave says so."  
  
Dave stepped between Brian and Lane, holding Lane back gently behind him.  
  
"What's your problem, Brian?"  
  
"My problem is that for the past few weeks you've been making stupid decisions without asking really what either Zach or I think."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like moving practices to Thursdays so you two can spend time together on Fridays."  
  
"What's the big deal, it's one day. I don't see that you have any big plans on Thursdays."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"What plans do you have?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that, I just want a little respect, okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Brian. I didn't mean to exclude you or Zach. If I did, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too. We're new at this relationship thing. In the future, can you just say something before it is too late?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Good. We okay now?" Dave asked.  
  
"Dude! How could I stay angry at you man? There is a gigantic freaking gorilla staring down at me."  
  
They did that handshake thing.  
  
"Let's practice."  
  
"It still scares me." Zach whimpered.  
  
"Just don't look at it okay, Zach?" Dave pleaded.  
  
"I'll try, but I see evil in its eyes."  
  
Brian and Zach went inside and Dave and Lane shared a knowing glance.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Lane asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm glad it's over." He replied. "When's Rory come home?"  
  
"In less than a week."  
  
"Cool."  
  
He grabbed her hand and they headed in to practice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
*No, I just don't understand why  
  
you won't talk to me  
  
It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
  
Don't talk words against me  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you*  
  
Jess walked around the beach, and the boardwalk thinking. She still hadn't gotten in touch with him. It's not like she could call a pay phone though and just get him on the line. She's obviously smart enough to know that. 'I guess I just have to go back then.' He thought. 'But I do kinda like it here. Although I can't stay with Jimmy forever, that was pretty clear.'  
  
The boardwalk was filled with little stands where people sell things, and it was usually interesting to see what they were selling that day. He walked past a few stands unaware, just glancing at things. He stopped at a table with jewelry on it. Scanning it, he noticed a Puka shell necklace. For some reason it reminded him of Rory. It had white Puka shells with rose quartz pieces in a pattern. Maybe it was the rose color that reminded him of her pale skin, and rosy cheeks. Whatever it was he bought it. He needed to see her again. For now he would keep it. If he ever saw her again, it would be hers.  
  
*Did you know, could you tell you were the only one  
  
That I ever loved?  
  
Now everything's so wrong  
  
Did you see me walking by?  
  
Did it ever make you cry?  
  
You're my favorite mistake  
  
You're my favorite mistake  
  
You're my favorite mistake*  
  
A/N: Hey! Lyrics are "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne, and "My Favorite Mistake" by Sheryl Crow. I am just flying through this story! FF.Net is being kind of a pain, takes forever for my chapters to actually get posted once I post them myself. Sorry about that. See you soon. 


	10. Homecoming

A/N: Enjoy! (----) ( Those denote the beginning and end of a flashback.  
  
Chapter 8-Homecoming  
  
"Flight 47 to Hartford will be departing in 10 minutes. Please board at gate 10."  
  
A calm female voice boomed over the loudspeaker. She listed the times and the gates for each of the flights departing and arriving. Lorelai had tuned it out after the first 5 times she heard it. Rory was asleep on the seat next to her. Listening only vaguely now, she heard Hartford called.  
  
"Rory, that's us. Let's go." She tapped her sleeping daughter. Who nodded semi-coherently and followed her mother. Lorelai presented the tickets to the stewardess.  
  
"Thank you, and enjoy your flight." She smiled. All her pearly white teeth shone like tiny little diamonds in a dark black cave. After she was out of audible distance Lorelai nudged Rory.  
  
"Did you see her perfect teeth?"  
  
"No." Rory replied.  
  
"They were like screaming how attractive she is." She started to mock the woman. "Oh, look at me and my pretty beautiful teeth. I travel around the world for free and get to sleep with all the men I want. I don't have a single thought in my pretty blonde head."  
  
"Mom, I think the sleep deprivation is getting to you. She seemed nice enough."  
  
"That's just what she wanted you to think." Lorelai retorted. The exited the concourse and entered the plane.  
  
"Here are the seats." Lorelai pointed to two seats a few rows up."  
  
"What seats do we have?"  
  
"We have window, and middle?" Lorelai answered with a confused look.  
  
"We got middle? Who gets the middle seat?" Rory replied.  
  
"People that need a lot of room for their food."  
  
"Other people need their trays as well, you know."  
  
"Don't ask me." Lorelai answered as they sat down. Lorelai took the window seat, and Rory got the middle.  
  
"Why do you get the middle?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm your mother, don't ask questions. I know what is best."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, but I'd have to disagree." She grabbed her bag and threw on her CD player headphones, and pressed play. She had her Tapestry CD.  
  
*But you're so far away,  
  
doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?  
  
It would be so fine to see your face at my door  
  
Doesn't help to know you're so far away *  
  
Her mind spun through so many different thoughts on the way back home. She'd been gone for a month and a half. 'I've been gone, so long.' She thought. 'I hope everything isn't different.' She thought about Jess, she thought about her father, she thought about being a sister. Would she be able to get Luke to tell her where Jess was staying? How was the giant gorilla doing? Were Lane and Dave still good?  
  
She felt out of touch and she hated that feeling. She slept a little on the way there. It was a pretty long flight. Mostly she thought about her life. She still had college to think about. How could she expect anything to happen with Jess, when she had to go off to college? 'I need to stop now.' She thought to herself. Leaning back, she let the music soak into her soul and carry her away.  
  
*Travelin' around sure gets me down and lonely  
  
Nothin' else to do but close my mind  
  
I sure hope the road don't come to own me  
  
Yet so many dreams I've yet to find*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The drive home from Hartford was nice enough. It was a sunny, Friday mid- morning. Not too early for coffee that was for sure.  
  
"Mom, can we go to Luke's?"  
  
"That was the plan, dear. Do you think I could spend another day away from my coffee?"  
  
"You had coffee on our trip."  
  
"I know it's just not Luke's coffee."  
  
"You want to see Luke, don't you?"  
  
"I want to see Luke with the biggest cup of coffee he can find in his hand."  
  
"Right, I see we are still in the denial stage."  
  
"Nope, there are no stages because there is nothing to deny. Besides, he's with Nicole."  
  
"Who knows? It's been a month and a half. Lots could have happened since we left."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They pulled into Luke's a few minutes later. He was filling coffee mugs when the little bell over the door rang. Without looking up he continued to fill cups.  
  
"Okay, I guess we'll just find our own table." Lorelai replied noticing his disinterest. He stopped in mid-pour almost overfilling the cup.  
  
He spun around to see Lorelai and Rory standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lorelai! Rory! How are you doing? Sit down." They sat and he stood up with his order pad ready.  
  
"We're good. How are you, Luke?"  
  
"Well, fine. I got you "delivery" for you." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah? How'd you like it?" She retorted.  
  
"A gigantic monkey in an ice cream man suit? I mean why does that remind you of me, and what on earth would possess you to get a giant monkey in the first place?" He questioned.  
  
"Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea. But he was cheap, and he reminds me of you because he has that whole banana thing and, well, it made sense then."  
  
"It really did." Rory added smiling.  
  
"Okay. Whatever. It's your life. What can I get you?" He asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Two coffees as big as you've got." Lorelai answered.  
  
"And two stacks of pancakes, with bacon on the side." Rory added.  
  
"Good choice." Lorelai nudged her daughter.  
  
"Typical." Luke replied. "It's nice to have you home though." He smiled. "I'll be right back with your orders."  
  
"Take your time!" Lorelai shouted.  
  
They sat in silence, both thinking.  
  
Rory sat in the quiet diner, and she saw the night of the first time she and Jess truly kissed. Not just her kissing him.  
  
---- "I'll finish it. Hi, hi, hi. I'm getting the coffee." Luke stated slightly annoyed.  
  
She just sat looking at her new boyfriend.  
  
"I've gotta run out and get a part for my car." Jess told Luke.  
  
"Get a receipt this time."  
  
"I'll be back." He had said to her.  
  
She followed him, figuring it was a clever ploy for them to get away. He said gypsy had just forgotten the part, but she knew there was never a part. He held a cigarette in his hand. It wasn't a habit she liked, but she couldn't very well stop him from doing it.  
  
"So tell me, what's your decision on smoking that depending on?" She asked.  
  
"On what's gonna happen."  
  
"When?" She asked as she inched closer.  
  
"Now." He replied stepping closer. He put a hand on her right arm and they both stepped closer. He put his lips to hers, and she forgot everything else. It was magical. By the end she had broken from her daze and felt she had to apologize to Dean. Jess didn't understand why she had to leave. She just had to. He kissed her softly again and let her go.  
  
----  
  
Lorelai was thinking of other things. She thought about how Rory had been teasing her over Luke. She remembered all the times that Luke had been there for her. The time when her father was in the hospital, was one she remembered in particular. She had just gotten her Santa burger from Luke, when her cell phone rang. She took it outside at Luke's request, he had pointed at the sign. She came in devastated and Taylor was arguing with Luke.  
  
---- "Well we were caroling around town, and we got a bit chilly and we thought maybe we could trade you a song for some hot chocolate." Taylor said.  
  
"You want free hot chocolate?"  
  
"No, no, we'll sing for it, any tune you like."  
  
"And then I give you free hot chocolate." Luke replied.  
  
"Yes." Taylor retorted.  
  
"Tell you what, you can have your hot chocolate, and pay for it, then go next door and sing for the marshmallows." Luke was just angry now.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Lorelai gasped.  
  
"These are your neighbors Luke!" Taylor was rambling. Luke wasn't interested in that anymore.  
  
"Shut up Taylor. What's going on?" He asked Lorelai.  
  
"My father's in the hospital."  
  
"What?" He stammered.  
  
"Yeah, he collapsed or something. I don't know. I need a cab. I need to call a cab. Where's the phone? I need - can anyone give me - I'm holding a phone."  
  
"Whoa, calm down." Luke had been there.  
  
"No I can't calm down. I need a cab. What's the numbers? God, its something- cabs, cabs-something-something, 1-800-cabs? Can somebody tell me the damn number of the cab guy?!" She was clearly panicked.  
  
"I'll drive you." Luke offered.  
  
"But there's food and there's people and there's a burger with a face."  
  
"Ok, everybody out! We're closed, let's go. Food's on me." He turned to Lorelai. "Put on your coat and get your stuff." Then he turned back to Taylor. "Taylor, have your hot chocolate then lock up." He motioned to Lorelai. "Come on, my truck's out back." They finally reached the hospital and found Emily. They had to wait to see her father. She had sent Rory off to get coffee and when she returned she had let her daughter go and she him first. She talked with Luke for a while, and then she went in. When she came out she found Luke was still there even though he had a great dislike for hospitals.  
  
"I heard, everything's ok." Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. They're going to keep him over night but - but he's going to be fine." She gave up holding back her tears.  
  
"Hey." He said, and took her into a hug. "Ok, see here's where the guy is supposed to give the girl his handkerchief but I don't have one.and plus I find the practice a little revolting so."  
  
"No, I'm ok..." She said unconvincingly  
  
"You sure?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. Oh hey, I got this for you." He handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Ah, where'd you get that?"  
  
"Nurse's lounge." He smiled.  
  
"Uh-huh." She smiled  
  
"What? You're not the only one who can flirt." She laughed. "The door was open." He admitted.  
  
"Thank you." She replied sincerely.  
  
"Anything else I can do?"  
  
"Could you take Rory home?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What about you?"  
  
"I'm gonna stick around here for a while and make sure everything's are settled you know. You take her and I'll drive the jeep back."  
  
"Okay." He replied. ----  
  
He had always been there for her. So strong, so sweet. Then she had one of those light bulb moments. 'I am in denial' she realized.  
  
Both were awoken from their dreamy states by Luke bearing drinks and food.  
  
"Girls? You all right?"  
  
"Yes." They replied in unison.  
  
They ate and got up.  
  
"Let's go Rory." Lorelai got up and pushed in her chair.  
  
"I'm not done, plus I think I'm gonna spend a little time here, maybe look at the bookstore. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Luke joined her.  
  
"So how was Europe?"  
  
"Good. I missed everybody though."  
  
"Well, we missed you too." He smiled and picked up Lorelai's plate.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Luke?" He turned around.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Walking in the town part of Venice beach, Jess saw a tiny little park, kind of in the middle. It had a few trees and grass. It was green. A pretty rare color it seemed her in California. Mostly brown. It was depressing, but it fit his mood most of the time. It reminded him of when he came back to Stars Hollow. At the wedding, that was where it had all started. He remembered it like it was yesterday. She kissed him, and ran away. He was as surprised as she was.  
  
He had come back then and things worked out fine. If he went back now, would they work out again?  
  
*Calling out around the world  
  
Every heartbroken boy, every lonely girl  
  
Take what's right and forgive what's wrong  
  
I'm calling all hearts to come back home  
  
To every soul who's lost their way,  
  
come back home  
  
Yeah the wait is over, today's the day  
  
come back home  
  
Come back home*  
  
A/N: Hey! Let me get the lyrics credits out of the way first. The first set (the ones with Rory) was "So Far Away" by Carole King. The second set, right above here is "Calling All Hearts (Come Back Home)" by Diamond Rio. Okay, I have a confession. I've not heard all these songs. I've just looked up several that work for the story. That was my confession. Now, on to comments. I'm sorry for the length. I'm so wordy sometimes, and I know this chapter was not exactly very progressive but the next ones will be. I had to get this whole Lorelai and Rory on their trip resolved so I could finally work on Jess and Rory. Did you get the homage to Milo? Where you ask? Why, the middle seat of course! If you don't get it email me, I'll explain it. I am actually glad that this chapter is over. The flashbacks get kinda hard to fiddle with after a while. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. See you soon! 


	11. Author's Note

A/N: So I was all ready to update on Thursday night, I had a chapter done really early and I went to update and I couldn't even get to ff.net. So I've just been working along with these chapters all without any way to post them. I've done 2 and Â½. I'm going to post 2 because you obviously can't read a half a chapter. I'm so excited that it's all back and I can put it out there for you to read! Enjoy! Love you all :) 


	12. Hellos, Goodbyes,and New Beginnings

Chapter 9- Hellos, Goodbyes, and New Beginnings  
  
"Sure, what do you need, Rory?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, do you know anything at all about where Jess is? A phone number? An address or a zip code? Do you have anything?"  
  
"Rory, I don't know if getting in touch with him is such a good idea. You have your future to think of, not the past."  
  
"You know, Jess called me at my graduation?"  
  
"No, I didn't know that."  
  
"I told him it was over. I told him I had loved him, and that I wasn't going to pine over him. I promised him I wasn't going to pine over him. Then he leaves a message on my cell phone while I'm away, saying that he wants to talk to me. I don't know what to think."  
  
"Well, I don't know either."  
  
"You know what? Jess is not a part of my past. I want him to be a part of the present. Sure, my future is important, but I need to live in the now. Will you tell me anything, or no?"  
  
"Let me go get Jimmy's address." Luke got up and left Rory eating her breakfast.  
  
"Here." He said returning with a slip of paper. "Don't do anything crazy."  
  
"I have live for myself now. You should too. By the way, what's the deal with Nicole?"  
  
"Oh, we're over. We came back from the cruise and I thought she wanted some big commitment, but it turned out she didn't. I think I freaked her out a little. We're over."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You know, Mom talks about you, a lot."  
  
"So what, I supply her coffee and she just come in here every day to get it."  
  
"That's not the only reason she comes in here, you know. Coffee is great sure, but not the only reason."  
  
"What are you saying, Rory?" He pressed.  
  
"Nothing, just go with it. I know my mother. Stop denying things. That's all I'm saying. You need help here?"  
  
"Not right now. At the dinner rush I will. Why are you volunteering?"  
  
"Not me." She smiled.  
  
She got up.  
  
"Thanks, Luke. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." He said in a semi puzzled fashion.  
  
There was no denying that he was attracted to Lorelai. She was gorgeous, and she was a great mother. He loved Rory like a daughter. It seemed perfect. 'But Lorelai is so different than me.' He thought to himself as he wiped down the front counter. What made Rory think Lorelai was interested in him? 'She's always so difficult.' There was no denying that despite their differences he felt some chemistry. 'Well, whatever.' He thought. A customer nudged him out of his thoughts, and he went to attend to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'This is so unlike me.' Jess thought. 'I never let a girl get this close to me before. So close that I can't stand being away from her. I guess Rory was always different though. That's why I liked her at first. She wasn't small town dull. She was stimulating and interesting.'  
  
He put two quarters in the pay phone and dialed. It was ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory?" He asked.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I got your message." She replied trying to break the silence.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I just thought I should wait till after my trip to answer it. We just got back this morning."  
  
"Okay. Ah, how was it?"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"Good. Is Luke good?"  
  
"He's a little shorthanded, but good."  
  
"Look, let's not beat around the bush here. We have some things we need to talk about."  
  
"I'd say so, yeah."  
  
"I don't know if on the phone is the ideal way."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"So." He said unsure of what to do.  
  
"Listen, are you gonna be at your Dad's on Tuesday?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, or around. Why?" He replied.  
  
"Be at home, okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just be there, all right?"  
  
"Okay." He conceded.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon." She added  
  
"All right."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone. Lorelai came down the stairs.  
  
*It's been 3 days since you screamed and hung up on me  
  
All you wanted was to hold me tight  
  
Now you're callin' to say, "Hey" and make up with me  
  
But I think I need a little more time*  
  
"Who was on the phone, Rory?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Oh, how did that go?"  
  
"I'm going to make a little road trip on Saturday night."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Mom! I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. I know you and everyone else in this town are just watching out for me, but the last time I checked I was 18. I am capable of making my own decisions."  
  
"I know you are, Rory. You wanna go get something to eat? We can talk."  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
They went over to Luke's and found that it was not quite the dinner rush yet.  
  
"Hey girls!" He smiled at Lorelai. "What can I get you?"  
  
"What do we always have, Luke?" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Right." He left to get their food.  
  
"What's with him?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's just seeing this differently these days."  
  
"He got contacts?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Never mind." Rory replied.  
  
They sat there in silence looking at the street of Stars Hollow. The usual suspects were out and about. Miss Patty was distributing the gossip, Kirk was doing odd jobs, and Taylor was yelling at some poor random person.  
  
"So, you're going to California?" Lorelai spoke up finally.  
  
"I guess." Rory replied.  
  
"Saturday, huh?"  
  
"Yep, I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I'll be fine."  
  
"All right. You promise to be careful, right?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai hugged her daughter. "My little girl is all grown up."  
  
Luke came back with their plates.  
  
"Here ya, go. Eat up! It's getting busy."  
  
Rory ate faster than she ever had. It was Friday, and she needed to go find Lane.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go find Lane and talk to her."  
  
"Wouldn't she be at our house with the band, right now?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll call Mrs. Kim."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See you back at home."  
  
"Bye." Rory opened the door to Luke's and left.  
  
Luke came over.  
  
"She left in a rush."  
  
"Yeah, she had to talk to Lane. She hasn't seen her in like 6 weeks. What do you expect?"  
  
"I'd expect that." He smiled. "So, she's really going off to college in a month or so, isn't she?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer.  
  
"Yeah, she is. She's all grown up." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"I've seen her grown up just as you have. You've done a great job."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty busy here. Here comes another group of people too. I gotta get going."  
  
"Luke? Can I help?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure." He smiled back and handed her a rag.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory found Lane without too much trouble. She and Dave were sitting in the gazebo in the center of town discussing something.  
  
"So I picked up this Sonics album, at this really great record store that Rory and I found." She showed it to him.  
  
"Cool. Sounds like a great place. We should go sometime." Rory approached and Lane noticed her. She jumped up to greet her friend.  
  
"Rory, I didn't know you were back yet!" She hugged Rory.  
  
"Hey Lane" She greeted her friend. "Hey Dave" She waved at Dave.  
  
He stood up and joined Lane.  
  
"Hi Rory, how was your trip?"  
  
"I had fun. How have you two been?"  
  
"We've been fine." Dave replied.  
  
"Yeah, it's been just us and the band hanging out. We've even met the giant gorilla."  
  
"Really, you met him did you?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's become one of us. We're thinking honorary member status at least. I mean sense he has no talent that is noticeable other than standing there."  
  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
"Well, we'll have to catch up some more when I get back."  
  
"You just got back, Rory." Lane replied confused.  
  
"I know, but I am going away again."  
  
"Where?" She asked.  
  
"California."  
  
"You're going to talk to Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just something I need to do."  
  
Lane looked at her. She did look a little withdrawn. Even though she hadn't at first thought that Jess was the best influence on her, she had to say that Rory was usual pretty happy when Jess was around.  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll just see."  
  
"Well, have fun. I'll see you sometime before school starts I hope."  
  
"Yep, you two be good now, you hear?"  
  
"Okay, bye." Lane said.  
  
"Bye Rory." Dave replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*This is the place where I sit  
  
This is the part where  
  
I love you too much  
  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
  
'Cause I'm getting tired  
  
Of pretending I'm tough  
  
I'm here if you want me  
  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
  
I'm empty and taken and  
  
Tumbling and breakin'*  
  
The diner clock read 9:35pm. Lorelai couldn't believe she'd been there like 5 hours. It seemed like 5 minutes. They finally had come to rest at the counter. Luke poured a cup of coffee for her.  
  
"Quite a night" Lorelai remarked taking a sip of her coffee. "Is it always this busy?"  
  
"Sometimes, there are more hungry people in Stars Hollow, than you'd think."  
  
"You do make a mean burger."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Remember Santa burger?" She recalled.  
  
"Of course, I made him for you." Luke smiled sitting down at the stool next to her.  
  
"It really meant a lot to me what you did for me that night. You've always been there. When Christopher was being an ass, when Rory needed something, and especially when I needed something. Sometimes you were a little grumpy or reluctant but that's just your way of being cute. I get it. I just thought I'd tell you I appreciate it."  
  
"I want to be a part of your and Rory's lives. You're special to me, even if you are a little crazed." He smiled and topped off her cup with the pot that sat on the counter.  
  
"I bet Nicole hates us being so close to you, huh?" Lorelai sipped her coffee again.  
  
"Nicole has no say in my life anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We aren't together anymore." Lorelai looked shocked, but truthfully she was a little happy.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got some time." She nudged.  
  
"We got back from the cruise, but it turns out she didn't want some big commitment, and I guess it came off like I thought she wanted that, or that I thought I wanted that. She basically freaked and left."  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I was wrong. I gave you bad advice, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't sure she was the right one either. And sometimes I do appreciate your advice." He smiled.  
  
"Sometimes?" She asked.  
  
"Only sometimes." He replied and chuckled a little.  
  
*This is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where  
  
I'm falling apart  
  
Isn't this just where we met?  
  
And is this the last chance  
  
That I'll ever get?*  
  
"Luke, I've been thinking about us a lot lately actually. Especially, since I got home."  
  
"You have?" He swallowed hard.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that you've been there in everything that I needed you in. I've denied it until now, but I don't know if I can anymore."  
  
"I know what you mean." He nodded."Rory talked to me too."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah, but regardless, she's right you know."  
  
"She's right about what?"  
  
"I need to stop living for tomorrow, and start ---" He stopped.  
  
He sat there on the stool next to her, just staring into her blue eyes. He leaned in a little and pressed his lips to hers. She set down her coffee mug, stunned in mid-kiss. He stopped and pulled back.  
  
"She was right about that."  
  
A/N: Hello again everyone! First of all let me start out by saying that I am glad so many people are enjoying this. The compliments and emails I have gotten from people have been so nice! It makes me feel so fulfilled that it makes someone other than me happy. Thanks so much! Only one set of lyrics in this chapter. I've got some more up my sleeve though, just waiting for the right time to use them. Anyway, the lyrics are "You Don't See Me" by Josie and The Pussycats, off the movie soundtrack. Good movie, killer sweet punk soundtrack! Sorry, I just love this movie! I love Alan M.! Dave and Alan are so alike. I am a sucker for a good guy with a sweet face! Also "When I See You" by Macy Gray. 


	13. Not So Familiar Moments

Chapter 10- Not so familiar moments  
  
"Wow." Lorelai blushed.  
  
"Was that too forward? That was probably way out of line. I'm sor---" She looked at him sitting there all flustered. She put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Haven't I ever told you not to be sorry for your feelings?" He blinked and smiled a little. She took her finger off his lips and she kissed them. Her heart was beating fast. She pulled back a few moments later.  
  
*I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head*  
  
They sat there in silence, just looking at the counter and occasionally each other. Lorelai contentiously sipped her coffee. She had one hand on her cup and one on the counter. She was quietly tapping her fingers there. He looked down at her hand and had the urge to touch it. It was something he hadn't been able to do before. He'd hugged her and comforted her, but he'd wanted more. He put his hand on top of hers, stopping her tapping. She turned her hand under his and laced her fingers through his.  
  
"There's so much to talk about, so much we've never said." He started.  
  
*If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight*  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
*If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say*  
  
She took her hand away from his and unzipped her purse. She pulled out her cell phone to call Rory.  
  
"Oh, that's right. No cell phone policy." She remembered. "Can I use your phone?" She asked.  
  
"Go ahead, use your cell phone." He replied.  
  
"Really?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded and smiled.  
  
She picked up her phone again and dialed home.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Earlier-  
  
"Well, I guess I better pack again. Or at least unpack what I don't need." Rory said to her empty house.  
  
She headed to her room where she found her backpack. They discarded most of the things she didn't need. She brought along a few pairs of socks, a black skirt, and a dressy pale pink shirt. A few tee shirts with various designs, two pairs of jeans and a nice pair of shoes. She threw in a few other things too.  
  
I wonder what's going on with Mom and Luke. I hope my little discussions with them helped. She glanced at her watch. 7:30pm. Grabbing a book, she headed to the couch with a blanket to read.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The couch was where Rory was when the phone rang. It was sitting on the table behind the couch so she reached up and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey Rory, sweetie." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Oh, hi Mom, how are you? And where are you, what is it like almost 10 O'clock?" She yawned.  
  
"I'm great, yes it is almost 10, and I'm at Luke's."  
  
"Oh!" She perked up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming home now. I might have a guest with me when I get there."  
  
"Okay, point taken." Rory smiled.  
  
"See you in a while, honey."  
  
"Bye, Mom." Rory hung up the phone.  
  
"I did it!" She whispered. 'Mom and Luke, wow. It's finally happening.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lorelai hung up on her end. She looked at Luke, who had watched her the whole time.  
  
"You may be having a guest?" He asked sort of smartly.  
  
"Yes." She smiled  
  
"Someone I know?" He asked playing with her.  
  
"Yes, actually, Kirk." She replied jokingly.  
  
"Really? That'll be a dream come true for him."  
  
"So, you wanna go?" She asked pointing out the door.  
  
"Sure." They got up off the stools. "I've just gotta lock up."  
  
"Okay." She waited by the door as he did so. He grabbed his coat on the way out. She opened the door and they left.  
  
Walking down the street Lorelai looked up at the stars. He hesitantly put his arm around the small of her back and she pulled herself close to him, in reassurance that it was all right.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight." She said.  
  
"Yeah, they are."  
  
"I missed all of this. I missed Stars Hollow, while we were gone."  
  
"You're back now. It's like a new beginning." He smiled looking slightly down at her.  
  
"Yeah it is. Rory's gonna be off to school, and well, there's---"  
  
"Us?" He finished.  
  
"Yeah, Us." She replied. He took his hand off her back and found her hand with it. They stayed that way the rest of the way to the Gilmore's house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rory, we're home, or I mean, I'm home." She opened the door and Luke shut it behind himself. Rory got up off the couch instantly, grabbing her blanket and book. There they were in the entryway, her mom and Luke, holding hands. 'Finally' she thought.  
  
"Hey." She said. "I should get some sleep, gotta be well rested for my trip. See you in the morning."  
  
She hugged her mother, and there was an awkward pause in front of Luke as she turned around to go to her room.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie" Lorelai replied.  
  
She turned to Luke.  
  
"There are a lot of memories here, huh?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, there are." He grabbed her hand again.  
  
"The time you brought me ice, the time you got all defensive with Max. Good times, they were good times." She smiled. "Let's go." She led him into the living room and they sat down on the couch.  
  
"So, the things we've never said. Boy, that's a lot of stuff."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Can I start?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He replied. She sat facing him on the couch.  
  
"Like I said before, you were always there for me. You cared enough to supply me with coffee everyday, and you treat Rory like your own daughter. We're different, but I think that's good for both of us. You're a little too conservative, and I'm a little too crazy so pretty much, I can spice up your life a little. She smiled a little and continued. No matter who I've been with, Chris, or Max, or whoever you've always supported that. You were always there to catch me. I loved you from the word go, and I've denied it that long. You've been tied up with other people, so have I. But it seems like we always end up back here, together."  
  
She smiled and moved a hand over the side of his face.  
  
"Well, I didn't think I'd ever hear those things from you, or be able to say these things to you, but here goes nothing." He paused a minute. "I missed you so much while you were gone, and when you called I was so glad to hear from you. The truth is, no matter how I ever acted toward you, I always cared how you felt. When I got mad at you after Jess hurt Rory, it hurt me to be mad, but it came out and I couldn't take it back. All my other girlfriends have been right. The woman I wanted all along was right in front of my eyes. I just wasn't sure if I ever could have her. When you stayed at my place after the Inn burned down, it made me think about how much I care about you. Lots of things along the way have done that, and I guess it's just fate. I love you Lorelai. I love everything that is you, even if you are a little different. I love your coffee habit, only because I get to see you all the time, but that's beside the point. I love that you were strong enough to raise Rory the way that you did. I love the way you were always a little self conscious around me, and I love your smile. It killed me to see you with other guys, because I wanted to be the one by your side. We've been through so much together and I hoped it would turn out like this."  
  
She had tears in her eyes. He embraced her. She scooted closer to him on the couch.  
  
"I never knew how strongly you felt, Luke." She looked up at him through tears. "This is the first time I haven't hated it when my mother was right."  
  
"She was right, about us?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, she told me that a long time ago. She said she saw the way I look at you. Funny, huh?"  
  
"Suddenly I like your mother much more." He leaned in and kissed her affectionately on the lips. This was something new, Luke and her kissing, and being something more than friends. There was no doubt she liked it though. They talked some more and finally Lorelai yawned. They got up and she walked to the stairs. She put one foot on the first step.  
  
"You want to come upstairs?" She proposed. He looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Not tonight. Give it some time. It needs to be right." He took her hands.  
  
"Such a gentleman, I love that about you." She smiled and kissed him. "Do you maybe need some help again, tomorrow night in the diner?" She asked.  
  
"I would love help, thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Luke." She said.  
  
"Goodnight, Lorelai." He replied. He watched her go up the stairs. He flipped of the light switch in the living room and left.  
  
Rory had just nodded off to sleep. She had heard nearly all of their conversation. She slept and dreamt of happy pink bunnies, and other girlish things.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Rory woke up, and opened her door. He mother was seated at the kitchen table. She had a cup of coffee in her hand as usual.  
  
"Hi." Lorelai looked up.  
  
"Hey Rory, did you sleep well?" She smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I heard you two last night."  
  
"You did, did you?" Lorelai retorted.  
  
"Yes, and I have to say I like what I heard."  
  
"Really bared our souls, didn't we?"  
  
"It's so good to finally hear you two, get over yourselves and be honest with each other."  
  
"I have you to thank for that, missy." Lorelai smiled. "Thank, Rory."  
  
"No big deal. It had to be done. But you are welcome. I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"How do you know I'm happy?"  
  
"I can tell by the look on your face, and your smile. It looks like the one you had when we first saw the gorilla at the shop. That one was because it reminded you of Luke. Where is Mighty Joe, by the way?"  
  
"Oh, he's in the garage, most likely staring broodingly at one of the walls."  
  
"I'm sure, he's good at that. How do you know where he is, by the way?"  
  
"Luke told me the whole story of how he got it off the truck, and how Kirk had to help him get it into the garage."  
  
"Okay. You'll have to tell me that one later. I thought I'd get an early start on my trip. Maybe I can get there by Monday night."  
  
"I know I've given you crap about Jess, but this whole Luke thing has made me realize that you shouldn't leave your feelings bottled up. I still have my reservations, and I hate having to be the mother, but you should go; let your heart lead you. Just be careful."  
  
"Okay, I will Mom. I love you." She got up, hugged Lorelai and put her coffee cup in the sink. Crossing the kitchen back to her room, she grabbed her bag and headed toward the door.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Mom." She said on her way out.  
  
She got her brand new Prius, put the keys in the ignition and started off on her journey.  
  
Lorelai watched her drive off. Life had come full circle. Just a few months ago she had been listening to Rory pine over Jess, now look who was pining. But she wasn't pining. She didn't have to; Luke and she were real now. She only hoped her daughter would find what she was looking for in California.  
  
A/N: Lyrics are "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril. Whoa! Sorry, I know I promised more Lit action and I did none in this chapter. The next chapter will be completely Lit though, or at least 75%. :) I have become such a java junkie from writing this. I mean, I shipped them before, but I am such a deprived romantic that this is cathartic writing about Luke and Lorelai. I am so enjoying this. FF.net has been whacked up lately and I was missing being able to read other peoples stories so I think mine got a little more intense. It lost some of its funny, Gilmore-esque qualities, but it needed to be serious for a while. I'll try to bring it back. Love you all! 


	14. Back On The Road

Chapter 11- Back on the Road  
  
*I'm thinking of the time  
  
That I saw you last  
  
Time has passed me by too fast  
  
I think of yesterday  
  
It seems so very far away  
  
I wonder if you think of me  
  
I wish you were here with me*  
  
She drove and drove. Day turned to night. She stopped at a rest stop and slept in the back seat of her car, which was surprisingly comfortable. Again she'd drive, and drive. She stopped to get some food, and then she'd drive again. When you only drive for more than 48 hours, at highway speeds, you can get a great distance. Now entering California was the sign that she read at mid-afternoon Monday.  
  
*Hearing your voice is not good enough  
  
I wish I could be seeing you tonight*  
  
At a little after 9 O'clock she reached the unique house that had the same numbers as the slip of paper that Luke had given her. She parked next to the curb and walked up cautiously to the gate. She slipped inside up to the door, the path was filled with plants and she became a little intimidated. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.  
  
Inside, Jimmy looked confused and got up. He opened the door to find Rory.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, ah, are you Jimmy?" She asked looking at the address Luke had written her, which contained Jess's father's name.  
  
"Yeah, who's asking?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a friend of Jess's and I wondered if he was here."  
  
"Yeah, uh let me see if I can get him down here." He looked up the stairs. "Jess?" He hollered.  
  
"What?" Jess screamed down.  
  
The second she heard his voice she smiled. God, she missed that voice.  
  
"There's somebody at the door for you, get down here."  
  
"Fine, I'll be right there." He put down his book on the extra bed. 'Who could it be at this late hour?' He wondered as he tramped down the stairs. Through the screen he saw her. She looked as great as he'd remembered, her hair was a little longer and her makeup very subtle, but she looked wonderful. He smiled.  
  
"Rory. Ah, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Jimmy replied.  
  
"Ah, wait. Jimmy, this is, this is Rory." Jimmy smiled  
  
"Okay." He said as he left. "Nice to meet, you Rory."  
  
He approached the door closer.  
  
"Hey" he said, almost instinctively trying to kiss her. He jammed his hands in his pockets instead.  
  
"Hi, I'm a little early, I'm sorry." She replied.  
  
"No, it's, it's ah, great to see you. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"No, could we talk out here?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "Jimmy, I'm goin' out for a while." He hollered.  
  
She stepped off the steps and down to the sidewalk. They walked along side each other down to her car.  
  
"This yours?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"New, huh? Let me guess, graduation present?"  
  
"From my grandparents."  
  
"Typical. Very responsible car. It's air friendly and it's got good gas mileage. Not what I would have gotten you."  
  
"What would you have gotten me?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I'd have picked something classic, a cute sports car of some sort."  
  
"I see." She sat down on the curb. He sat beside her. There was silence for a few minutes. "I've missed you." She said finally.  
  
"So have I." He replied.  
  
"Why did you leave?" She asked sounding hurt.  
  
"I screwed up again, Rory. I had a good thing with you, and I screwed it up. I failed my senior year, I didn't get to take you to prom, which by the way I was almost looking forward to, and I just didn't want to see you disappointed in me, that's all."  
  
"Jess, you know you could have come to me. I was willing to help you. It doesn't matter that you failed senior year, well, it does matter, but you can fix it. Things just got a little out of hand, that's all."  
  
"I know. I should have listened to the warning letters I got. I was just being too much of an egotistical moron to see what I was doing. Now I've ruined the only good---" He put his hands on his head and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
"You made a stupid mistake leaving, Jess. And you hurt me obviously. I won't disagree with that, but I don't know if you've ruined anything."  
  
"No?" He asked.  
  
"Not anything that can't be fixed." She replied.  
  
He smiled and she did too. They both knew that their still might be a chance.  
  
"That's good to know." He added.  
  
She got up, wiped of her pants and walked over to her car. He followed her.  
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you need a place to sleep?" He asked.  
  
"I got one right here, it's actually very comfortable." She put a hand on her car.  
  
"You sure, there's several hotels." He offered.  
  
"I've had enough hotels for a while."  
  
"I should have known that." He replied.  
  
"Okay, goodnight." She said and opened the car door.  
  
"Rory", He asked. She turned back around to face him. "There's something I've wanted to do since you got here." He moved forward, close to her. Their bodies were almost touching. He put his hands on her arms, feeling the fabric of her shirt. She looked into her eyes like he had before. Then he wrapped his arms around her. She sank into his embrace resting her head on his shoulder. It felt just like it had before he left. He felt her breathe a little sigh. Stepping back he just looked at her.  
  
"You want to do some things tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. I have so much to tell you."  
  
"Goodnight, Rory." He smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Jess." She replied. He walked up the sidewalk and back into the house. She got in the back seat of her Prius and fell asleep. It was the best she'd slept in weeks, because she knew that maybe things would turn out all right after all.  
  
Jess went back upstairs. 'She's here.' He thought. 'Maybe it isn't over yet.' He smiled and went to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Lorelai sat at her usual table, looking out at the same spot of Stars Hollow as she usually did. She wasn't really looking though. She was thinking. Luke approached and stood beside her wielding a pot of coffee. He just stood there for a second figuring that she would notice him. She didn't.  
  
"Earth to Lorelai" He uttered and she turned to see him there.  
  
"Hey, Luke, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About Rory, right? Do you want more coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, and yes." She replied. He poured more coffee for her.  
  
"She'll be all right, you know that." He started to reach for her hand, but pulled back because he remembered where he was.  
  
"I know, I just wonder about her. How she's doing, what's she's going, and if she's found Jess yet."  
  
"She should have if she made any kind of time. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks." She replied, suppressing her urge to hug him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Jess got up early that morning. He showered, dressed and went down to see Rory. He approached the car and looked in the window. She lay there sort of curled up, but not very much. She looked peaceful. He rapped on the window. She stirred slightly and noticed him. She rubbed her face a little and moved over to the door, rolling down the window.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, it's about seven-thirty."  
  
"Ah." She replied getting out of the car. She stretched a little. "It's more uncomfortable after a few days. Maybe you could point me to one of those hotels."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He replied. She opened the front door and hopped into the driver's seat. He got in the passenger side.  
  
"This is vaguely familiar." She noted.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
"Just start driving." He replied. She did, and they soon reached a hotel. It wasn't anything really fancy, but it would do fine. She grabbed her backpack and went in.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you, miss?" The check-in desk clerk greeted her.  
  
"I'd like a room."  
  
"Name, please?"  
  
"Gilmore, Rory."  
  
"And, how will you be paying, Miss Gilmore?"  
  
"Credit," she said as she handed the woman her emergency credit card.  
  
"All right, you are all set. Here is your key, room 117."  
  
"Thanks." She took the key and scanned the room for Jess. He stood by a pillar, and she walked over to him. "I'm just gonna drop my stuff off, and take a shower quick. I'll be back down in a few minutes."  
  
"All right, I guess I'll be right here." He sat down in a chair and picked up a random magazine.  
  
She followed the signs, and found her room. Unlocking it, she threw her stuff on the big bed, and hurried to take a shower. Ten minutes later she emerged and slicked her hair back in a wet ponytail. She took off her towel, and dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, and a green band tee. She grabbed her wallet and put it in her back pocket. She entered the lobby and found that Jess was looking at some of the paintings that adorned the walls.  
  
"That's a really nice one." She said coming up on him.  
  
"Yeah, I like it."  
  
"It's very vibrant; it has an aire of excitement."  
  
"You ready to go?" He asked turning to her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you want."  
  
"Let's go." They walked out of the doors and out onto the boardwalk. "What would you like to see?" He asked.  
  
"Everything"  
  
"How we browse around the book stores?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled and he led the way. They wandered around the book stores for hours. Rory picked up a few things that she liked, and Jess did too. He glanced at his watch.  
  
"You wanna get something to eat?" He asked as the walked along the bustling beach boardwalk. "I know this great place to get hotdogs."  
  
"Sounds good to me" She replied. They walked a little ways and approached a stand.  
  
"Two hotdogs, please" he told the vendor. Jess handed one to Rory and held onto his. They found a bench and sat down.  
  
"So, how do you like Venice Beach?" She asked him. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Don't avoid my question, Jess."  
  
"Okay, fine. I guess it's all right. The people are kind of weird, but you can get lost in the crowd, and you know how much I like that."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I think it seems nice enough. They have enough book stores that is for sure." He nodded his head, and took another bite out of his hotdog.  
  
"So, how are you and Jimmy getting along? Must be all right, if you took the time to introduce him to me."  
  
"That had nothing to do with it." He replied. 'God, he obviously did that because he cared enough that his father should who this girl was, the most important girl in his life.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Lorelai sat at the counter with Luke. The diner was completely empty. It was that annoying time between lunch and dinner, where nobody was around. She had folded a napkin into a paper football and was trying to persuade him to be the goal post.  
  
"Come on, I'm bored. Just do it, Luke? For me?" She made a pouty face.  
  
"Oh, don't use that against me. It's not gonna work." He replied smiling at her. She kept pouting and he gave in and put his hands up.  
  
"Yay! Lucas is a goal post! Lucas is a goal post!" She chanted and made her shot. It went completely the opposite direction, well not completely, just a large amount to the right. But then it swung back for some reason, made it right into the goal and hit Luke in the head.  
  
"Are you all right?" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Can we stop playing this game, please?"  
  
"Fine, what do you wanna do know?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
It was dusk now, and they walked along the beach near the water. Nobody else was out now. Which was strange for this town, but fine with Jess. "It's really pretty here, I wish Stars Hollow has sunsets and oceans like this."  
  
"Well, that's what you get living on the coast. Didn't they teach you that in your school?"  
  
"Yes, I just think some are things beautiful that's all."  
  
"I agree." He replied looking at her. "Rory, this whole thing isn't me at all. I don't do this stuff with girls. I don't like walking on the beach and I don't usually say what I am feeling. I certainly don't say what I am about to, very often." He paused for a minute, and she brushed a hair from her face. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since I got here. I left, because I'm good at that. I'm so glad you're here, and that I got to spend some time with you. You are or you were the best thing in my life. I'm a screw up Rory, and you deserve better, but I'm selfish. I missed you."  
  
"I'm here, for now. I missed you too, and I am not too good for you. You don't see yourself like I see you. I see a guy with a bright future if he will accept it, and stop having a pity party. I don't mean that as bad as it sounds, but that's all I can think of to say."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You can come back, you know." She added.  
  
"Luke wouldn't take me back, again."  
  
"I think he could be persuaded to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mom and he finally got together."  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yeah, just call me the little matchmaker. Plus he'd like the help again."  
  
"I don't know. I would have to go back to Stars Hollow High, and face the same principal, and the junior class. That would really suck."  
  
"Well, it's your decision. It is only 22.8 miles away though."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, I have to get back there soon. I have school starting up, and stuff to take care of."  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"Will you come back, Jess, for me?" She looked at him with a presence about her. She really wanted him to come back. He really wanted to come back.  
  
"It isn't just that easy." He replied.  
  
"Why not, Jess. Stop making it harder than it is. Do you want to be with me or not, I need to know whether I should move on or if I have a boyfriend again." She started to cry and she turned around and walked the other way. He ran after her and stopped her.  
  
"Rory, are you absolutely sure you want me to come back?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I told you I loved you didn't I?" She wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"What will all those Yale men think of you dating a guy like me?"  
  
"I don't think they'd care if I did."  
  
"All right, I'll come back."  
  
"You will?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes, and by the way. You have a boyfriend again, if you want him for the jerk he is."  
  
"Of course I do." She smiled.  
  
"I have something for you." He said taking the necklace he had bought a week ago, out of his pocket. He held it up to show her.  
  
"It really pretty, Jess." He stepped behind her, and clasped it around her neck. Moving back to the front of her, he straightened it a little. "I saw it here a while ago, and it reminded me of you."  
  
"It's nice, thanks." She smiled and he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard. She kissed back. They parted to get air, after a few moments of intensely kissing. He took her hands.  
  
"I've wanted you to do that, since before I got here." She replied shyly.  
  
"And I've wanted to do that, since before you got here." He smiled. "I love you, Rory."  
  
"I love you, too." She paused. "You know, you aren't usually like this, but you should be more often. It's really sweet."  
  
"Maybe I'll work on that. Have to do something to keep your attention with all those Yale men swarming around you."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't fall for anyone else."  
  
"If you say so." He smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"You should smile more too." She added. He lifted a hand, touched her face, and kissed her again. And as the sunset faded, neither of them wanted to let go.  
  
A/N: Lyrics credits are "See You Tonight" by The Eyeliners. Intense, huh? Lol! Well, better be going. Good night---ah, morning :P 


	15. Long Road Home

Chapter 12- Long Road Home  
  
Rory awoke the next morning in her hotel room bed. She looked at the bedside clock, 9:15. That was a good night's sleep. She'd gotten up pretty early when Jess knocked on the car window. But she was trying to be nice, and not chew him out for it. It was hard though. She'd succeeded, which actually amazed her. Her mother couldn't do that.  
  
It was time to go home. She showered, dressed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her bag, checked out, found her parked car and drove off to see Jess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Jess came down the stairs in his coat and he had his bag slung over his back.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Jimmy asked looking for a bowl.  
  
"I'm going back, to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Why? You said that you had nothing there. This has to do with that girl, right? Rory, was that her name?"  
  
"I'm going, all right. I couldn't stay here much longer anyway. Thanks, I guess." He turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Take good care of her. If you care about her, I know I've made more than a few stupid mistakes in my love life. Not the least of which, being---, well you know."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy." He replied semi-sarcastically. Shutting the door behind him, he walked out onto the sidewalk and up the street to Rory's hotel. He hadn't walked but a few blocks when he spotted Rory's car a block or so ahead of him. The car approached quickly and she stopped noticing him walking. She rolled down her window.  
  
"Hey, I was just looking for you. Are you ready to leave?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He replied. He got into the passenger side of her car. "Drive on."  
  
She did and they were headed home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
*When I woke up this morning I thought it'd be another boring day.  
  
Start the coffee skip the shower I'm out the door and on my way.*  
  
"I'm bored again, Luke." Lorelai sat on a stool with her coffee mug, staring at Luke.  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
"Let's go somewhere, let's do something."  
  
"Lorelai, you know that the town doesn't know about us. We can't go out"  
  
"I'm sick of being bored."  
  
"I got that part."  
  
"Why can't we go out?"  
  
"You really want to go out?"  
  
"Does Michelle Kwan know how to skate? Is Madonna a material girl? Can Elton John play the piano? Does a panda bear eat bamboo? Does Hilary Clinton---"  
  
"I get it, that's a yes, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, we'll go out tonight. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Bowling alley" She replied quickly. "And then I want to get ice cream, and walk around town."  
  
"Okay, that's what we're doing."  
  
"Good." She replied.  
  
"Since we're going out anyway" he said, walked clear across the room and kissed her goodbye.  
  
"See ya later." She replied and closed the door behind herself.  
  
Several of the customers looked at Luke with surprise. They weren't regulars, or major townspeople but word would get around. He could count on that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Here's your burger, and yours." The waitress handed Rory and Jess plates topped high with fries and giant burgers.  
  
"Thanks." Rory replied. "These look good. We have to remember this place."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I think somewhere in Illinois."  
  
"Okay, Illinois got it." There was a long silence where they both ate their hamburgers and fries. "So what are we doing for sleeping arrangements?" She asked. It was getting dark out, and it was about time.  
  
"We can both sleep in your car." Jess replied taking a bite of his hamburger.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You've got reclining seats, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So we each get a seat, and tip it back into bed position."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that when I was driving to meet you?"  
  
"You have to think like the car, Rory. You have to be the car."  
  
"I see, and I am not BEING, the car." She smiled.  
  
"Right"  
  
"Okay." They sat and ate in silence.  
  
"You want more coffee, miss?" The waitress asked.  
  
"No, thanks" she replied. The waitress left. "So how is Hemingway these days?" She asked Jess.  
  
"He still wants to meet you, but he's good."  
  
"Well, I can't say that I am very anxious to meet him, but he seems nice enough."  
  
"How's Ms. Rand?"  
  
"Good, she's a little talkie these days, but still entertaining."  
  
"She always could babble with the best of them." They finished their dinner, paid the bill and went out to the car.  
  
"Which side do you want?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'll take the driver's seat." He replied.  
  
"Okay." She threw him the keys. "Just for the heck of it" she replied. They got in and lay down. She moved over as close as she could to him. The console in the middle was kind of in the way, but she got pretty comfortable. He put his arm around her.  
  
"So, do you really want to go to Yale? Or would you rather be at Harvard?"  
  
"I don't know, it meant so much to me when I was younger, going to Harvard and all. But I really like Yale now. Plus my grandfather went there, so that's good."  
  
"And it's close." He added.  
  
"And it's close." She repeated. "I think it'll be good. I wonder what college Paris decided on."  
  
"That your blonde friend? The one with the Kerouac issues?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
"Oh, she seemed all right."  
  
"Yeah, we used to be arch enemies but I guess we're friends now."  
  
"Arch enemies? You had an arch enemy? Aren't you little miss, friends with everyone?"  
  
"No, I just try to be civil to everyone, that's all."  
  
"Right, so you planted the Luke and Lorelai seed, huh?"  
  
"Yep, I just hope I haven't created a monster."  
  
"I doubt it, but if we get home and Taylor is running around screaming and all the women are hiding in fear, then I think maybe you did."  
  
"I'd have to lull them into my command with music."  
  
"Classical or Rock?"  
  
"That's a good question. Mom would want rock. I'm not sure about Luke. And does their musical taste change when they are together? I hope not, because that would throw off the whole process."  
  
"You lost me a while back." He yawned. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Jess." She said as she snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Goodnight, Rory." They fell asleep there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Have you never been bowling before?"  
  
"Yes, I have been bowling; I'm just not very good. That's all." He picked up his ball from the return and started aiming. He counted his steps and rolled it. He got 5 down on the first ball, and 2 on the second.  
  
"Let me show you how it's done." Lorelai got up, tugged on her shirt and picked up her ball. It was much lighter than his. She took her steps and threw it. It looked like it would be a direct hit, but it veered off to the right and hit 3 pins. Her second shot was no better, doing the same thing, only to the left this time.  
  
"That's how it's done? I think I can do that." He laughed.  
  
"Hey! That was not how it is done, that was me showing you how it is NOT done, I'll show you HOW to do it next frame." She sat down and watched him bowl.  
  
*Get a load of me, get a load of you  
  
Walkin' down the street,*  
  
20 minutes, and 9 frames later they were back in town. Lorelai had her ice cream, and they were walking around. She had her free arm hooked through his.  
  
"I can't believe you beat me? I am like the queen of bowling!"  
  
"Well, I'm as surprised as you. Long live the King!"  
  
"Oh, you are so not the King."  
  
"If you're the Queen, doesn't that technically make me King?"  
  
"Only if we were married."  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"You want to be the King?"  
  
"Sometime, maybe" he replied looking over at her.  
  
*Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?*  
  
"You are sure that you don't want any ice cream, its good, Luke."  
  
"Nope, the stuff is too fattening. I don't know how you can eat how you do."  
  
"Come on, just a little?" She asked. He noticed she had a little on her lip.  
  
"Okay, just a little." He replied and he kissed her, kissing off the ice cream. "That was pretty good. What flavor is it?"  
  
"Strawberry-Cheesecake" she smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
*Let's go home  
  
For once in my life, I finally see  
  
You mean everything in the world to me  
  
I'm willing to take all the bad with the good  
  
I'm ready to do everything that I should*  
  
Rory awoke the sound of a car engine. She rubbed her eyes, and found herself situated back in her reclined seat. She lifted it back to upright.  
  
"Morning" Jess greeted her.  
  
"Hey." She replied. She looked at the time. Eight O'clock. "You're driving?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well. I mean I slept till about one-thirty and then I couldn't sleep. So I moved you back to your seat and decided to start driving again. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"I did give you the keys." She said yawning. "How far are we from home?"  
  
"A little less than 5 hours, by my calculations."  
  
"Can we stop somewhere and get some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah" He replied. They pulled into a gas station a few miles later. "You need gas anyway."  
  
"You want a coffee?" She asked going in to get it.  
  
"Sure." He replied opening the gas tank. He pumped it and went inside to pay for the gas and coffee. They got back into the car and drove the rest of the way home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Luke stood looking angrily at Taylor.  
  
"What do you want now, Taylor?"  
  
"I don't want anything, Luke. Are you always this mean to your customers?"  
  
"No, just the ones that always need something stupid."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it---"  
  
"Here goes." Luke replied sarcastically.  
  
"---word has it that you and Lorelai are some sort of thing. Is that true?"  
  
"Some sort of thing? By that you mean, what? Like a two headed purple monster?" Luke laughed  
  
"No, Luke. You know what I mean. Are you dating?"  
  
"Yes." Luke said matter-of-factly and stared at him, "anything else?"  
  
Taylor looked flabbergasted that Luke had just out rightly admitted it. "No, I guess not. Good day, Luke."  
  
"Good day, Taylor." He chuckled a little bit. 'I love playing with that man, he's such a nutcase.' He thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
*I'm finally home now  
  
And I can see through the rain*  
  
It was raining when they arrived in Stars Hollow. Jess parked the car at the Gilmore's and got out. He threw her the keys.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go talk to, Uncle Luke."  
  
"No, wait. Let's go talk to my Mom." She headed up to the house. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "Mom, I'm home!" She hollered as they entered the house.  
  
Lorelai came bounding down the stairs with a laundry basket full of clothes in her arms. She peered around the corner, dropped the laundry basket and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Rory, how are you?!"  
  
"I'm good. California was fun. And look what I brought home?" She squeezed Jess's hand.  
  
"What have I told you about bringing strays home, sweetie?" Lorelai replied sarcastically.  
  
"Mom!" Rory snapped.  
  
"Nice to know, nothing has changed." Jess replied. He dropped Rory's hand.  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry. I was just kidding, okay? I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I'm glad you are back."  
  
"You're glad I'm back?" He looked at her funny.  
  
"Yeah, you mean a lot to the two most important people in my life. So, I need to just cool it with you. I've never really tried to like you before, who knows; maybe it'll work this time. Plus Luke really needs you back. I can't spend all my time helping Luke; I have work to do on The Dragonfly as soon as the closing is finalized."  
  
"Mom, do you think you could talk Luke into letting Jess come back?"  
  
"Way ahead of you, honey. We talked about it while you were gone. He said he'd like the help.  
  
"Okay, let's go talk to him." Rory replied.  
  
"You go, okay? I have stuff to do here. Say hi for me."  
  
"All right, bye." She left her backpack at side of the door and they went to go talk to Luke.  
  
They walked a ways down to the town part of Stars Hollow. It had suddenly stopped raining and Jess was back to his usual withdrawn self, Rory noticed.  
  
"I remember now why I left." He started.  
  
"Because people judge you?"  
  
"Yeah, people like your Mom."  
  
"Don't let them bother you; they just don't like the unfamiliar. You really have to win them over. You'll get there."  
  
"It doesn't really bother me that they think I am a screw up, I am. What bothers me is that they think I am this bad boy who is going to hurt you. Luke thought that when we first started going out. What good reason do I have to hurt you? I understand they think I am a jerk now for leaving you without an explanation, but I would never actually hurt you."  
  
"I know that. They don't though."  
  
"Why would you want to purposely hurt something you love?"  
  
"The old saying, you always hurt the ones you love, maybe?"  
  
"I guess. But never purposely." He wrapped an arm around her waist, the one that he didn't have his bag held with.  
  
"I'm kinda glad things are mostly back to normal." Rory replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, why's that?"  
  
"You have your arm around me; we're walking through Stars Hollow just like we did before you left. My mother already bickered with you, and you're going to ask Luke to let you come back, which you've done before. It's all very familiar and comfortable, that's all."  
  
"Good." He replied. "It should be, because I plan on staying here a while." She smiled.  
  
*Now I can see that I was blinded  
  
All that I can say to you  
  
It's better now this way*  
  
The pair entered Luke's and he looked up.  
  
"Jess, you're back." He began.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back, if that's all right with you."  
  
"Welcome home. Grab a pot and start pouring coffees." He looked surprised, dropped his duffel bag at the counter and started filling coffees. Rory waved at him, and left.  
  
'Well, maybe this won't be so bad after all. Maybe you can come home again.' He thought.  
  
A/N: Lyrics are 98 Mute "Another Boring Day", jumbled up lyrics from Liz Phairs' "Why can't I?", Glenn Frey "Let's Go Home" and Finally Home, by Sloth. I'm sorry this took longer than usual, I have/had severe writers block. I need to have a full season (something like 20ish episodes) and I have the last few episodes plotted out, but I am at a loss for what to do with the rest of the season. I mean Rory needs to go to college, but Luke/Lorelai and Lane/Dave's plotlines had gone stagnant, and I don't know what to do without making it really boring. If you have suggestions, email me. AshGurl2897@hotmail.com. Hope you enjoyed. 


	16. Plans

Chapter 13- Plans  
  
"So when are you moving into the dorm?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh, in a few weeks, I think. I just keep thinking that the summer has gone so fast."  
  
"Yeah, you gonna need help or something?"  
  
"Maybe I will. Why are you volunteering yourself?" Rory replied.  
  
"Maybe I am." Jess made a face that was slightly surprised. "Do you think I am?"  
  
"I'm just not sure if you're strong enough to lift most of my stuff." She added jokingly. He looked hurt.  
  
"Me? Why I am the man in tights himself." He got up from his chair at the table, and scooped her up in his arms, plopping her down on the bed and landing next to her.  
  
"Jess!" She laughed as she tried to protest. He began kissing her neck and lips. "I'm gonna miss you when I go away."  
  
"I'll miss you too, but it is only 22.8 miles, remember?" He added between pecks.  
  
"You're the one that told me that, Jess."  
  
"I know." He continued.  
  
"Jess, this is lovely, but I promised my mom that I'd meet her." Rory tried to get him to stop.  
  
"Aww, it was just getting good."  
  
"I know. I'll be back though." She kissed him.  
  
"Have a good lunch."  
  
"I will. Thanks." She grabbed her coat and went down the stairs to Luke's where her mom was waiting.  
  
"You ready to go, babe?" Lorelai asked noticing her daughter.  
  
"Yep, let's go."  
  
"Bye Luke." She waved.  
  
"See you Lorelai." Luke continued serving customers. He hollered up the stairs at his nephew. "Jess, get down here!"  
  
Jess was already half way down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, what do ya need, Luke?"  
  
"Will you help me with some of these customers?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Coffee or what?"  
  
"Please." He replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat at a table in Al's waiting for their meals to arrive.  
  
"Seems like forever since we've been here, huh?" Rory noted.  
  
"I guess going to Europe and being wrapped up in our lives kind of took us out of the scene, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, let's not let that happen again."  
  
"Dually noted."  
  
Soon Kirk arrived with their food.  
  
"Now did either of you want any condiments with those? We have ketchup, mustard, horseradish, mayo, honey, barbeque sauce, A1, shrimp sauce, soy--- " Kirk couldn't finish, because he was interrupted.  
  
"Kirk!" Lorelai shouted. "Most of those things would taste horrible on a hamburger. Thank you, but all we need is the ketchup and mustard."  
  
"Fine, I had 31 more that I could have listed for you." He put the ketchup and mustard bottles on the table. "If you need anything else, I'd be happy to help you." He added.  
  
"That'll be all, Kirk. Thanks." Rory replied. He walked away slightly disappointed. "So how are things going with The Dragonfly?"  
  
"Well, we've got most of the outside work done. The roof is redone, and we're painting it up. The floors are getting done sometime soon, I think early September. We might be open as early as November."  
  
"That sounds really good. How's Sookie?" "She's fine. Can't believe she is gonna have a baby. I'm so happy for Jackson and her."  
  
"I know. It'll only be a few months now. Does she get to take the baby to work?"  
  
"Oh, of course she does. What do you think I am some kind of crazy woman? I will need my chef."  
  
"Of course, but don't you think that she'll want to be with her baby?"  
  
"Yes, but I can watch the baby when Sookie cooks, and then she can spend the rest of the time with her child."  
  
"True. You are a woman of plans."  
  
"I am. I do try." Lorelai ate her last fry. "Well, honey. I have to go and see how those guys are doing on the painting. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, I've got to go see Lane anyway. Bye."  
  
Rory left some money for the bill and left Al's. She ran into Mrs. Kim on the way out.  
  
"Rory!" Mrs. Kim exclaimed.  
  
"Mrs. Kim, how are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am good, and Lane is good."  
  
"Good." Rory smiled. "Do you maybe know where I could find Lane, right now?"  
  
"Yes. Lane is home, in her room last time I knew. Why?"  
  
"I just want to talk to her."  
  
"Okay, you can walk with me then."  
  
"So has Lane decided on a college yet?"  
  
"A very small, private college in Hartford with good Christian people, you most likely never heard of it."  
  
"Okay, that sounds fair." Rory replied very glad that they were at The Kim's front gate. "I'll just go up and talk to Lane. I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
"Good, see that you are." Mrs. Kim replied. Rory walked up the steps to Lane's room. She knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" Lane answered.  
  
"It's Rory." Lane rushed to the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory! What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I just heard about the bible college thing from your mom."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know. It was a guilt thing at first, but I guess I'm okay with it."  
  
"It sounds pretty good."  
  
"Yes, it is. Dave is gonna go to Hartford University, so that will be convenient. Plus, you know what the best part is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Boys and girls are allowed to be in the same general vicinity, at the same time."  
  
"So you and Dave can hang. That's so good."  
  
"Yeah it is." Lane smiled.  
  
"You know what I was thinking?" Rory asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how you talked about doing a double date with Dave, Jess, and I?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I thought maybe we should do that before we all go off our separate ways."  
  
"Sure, that sounds good. Maybe in the end of August?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fine. I was actually surprised when Mrs. Kim said you were here and not out with Dave."  
  
"Well, I can't spend all my time with him." She joked.  
  
"Right." Rory smiled as she stated that matter-of-factly.  
  
"So how is Jess? I haven't heard much gossip around town about him since you brought him back."  
  
"No, there hasn't been much. There was that incident with Dean. You know, I don't even think they are fighting over me anymore."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. He's got Lindsay. I think they just enjoy challenging each other."  
  
"Men are like dogs." Lane replied.  
  
"Loveable, protective, and slobbery?"  
  
"No, stubborn and ready to fight."  
  
"What dogs have you ever spent time with?"  
  
"I think one of my relatives had a dog. It was a pit-bull." Rory pulled a frightened facial expression.  
  
"Those things are vicious."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I said "had"."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, it bit his toe. Nearly, completely."  
  
"Ouch! That is a picture I did not need."  
  
"Sorry." Lane apologized.  
  
"It's okay. Well, talk to Dave about our little date thing, okay? I told Mrs. Kim that I'd only be a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, I will. See ya later, Rory."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"How's it comin', Rocko?" Lorelai asked the painter.  
  
"My name is not Rocko, its Jim."  
  
"I know, but I like Rocko so much more." He went back to painting and ignored Lorelai.  
  
"You can ignore me all you want; it doesn't make me go away." Lorelai retorted.  
  
"If it did, most people would never see you." A man's voice came from behind her. "Max?!" Lorelai exclaimed as she twirled around.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Rory pushed open the diner door.  
  
"Hey." He kissed her.  
  
"Hey. How was your day?" She asked.  
  
"Fine" He poured her a cup of coffee in a sturdy Styrofoam cup. "Here. Let's go."  
  
She took the cup and wondered where they were going. She just followed him, his arm wrapped around her. They ended up in the grass on, excluded from the rest of the town.  
  
*You'll laugh if only you knew  
  
The number of times today  
  
I've wanted to kiss you  
  
I've wanted to hold you*  
  
She noticed the sunset that was on the horizon.  
  
"It's so pretty."  
  
"I had a long day. I just needed to be with you, someone who wasn't grumping at me for more coffee."  
  
"I didn't need to, you provided it already." She replied holding up her cup.  
  
*Closer to my heart  
  
Closer than you can imagine  
  
I felt this from the start  
  
But what can I do,  
  
What can I say?*  
  
"It's nice just sitting here. Reminds me of the lunch we had on the bridge." She added.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I'd get you after that."  
  
"You always had me." She smiled. "I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" He kissed her, they talked about their days, Rory sipped her coffee and they watched the sunset together.  
  
*At the end of the day  
  
It's all up to you  
  
At the end of the day  
  
It's all up to you*  
  
A/N: Lyrics are Xymox "At the End of the Day." I'm sorry this wasn't hugely progressive, but I have partially broken out of my writer's block. I have some more ideas. I'm also sort of sorry for Jess and Rory being so cute, but I felt it needed to end cute. Lol! Love ya'll for reading. See you soon! Feel free to email me! 


	17. Lorelai Gilmore, This is Your Life

Chapter 14- Lorelai Gilmore, this is your life.  
  
"Max!?" She spun around cocking her head to one side, and sort of smiling. "I thought we were not supposed to see each other anymore? Remember the whole large basketball player rule?" She motioned with her hands.  
  
"Well, I've been doing some thinking about that."  
  
"You have."  
  
"Yes, and I was thinking that maybe I was too harsh. I mean, I still don't want to be anything more than friends. I thought I'd come and talk to you about it."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've got to see how this construction stuff is going." Lorelai walked further inside trying to avoid him, but he followed.  
  
"So how is Rory?"  
  
"She's good, I guess. She's going to Yale pretty soon now."  
  
"Good school."  
  
"Yep, from what I hear that is the truth." She looked over at some of the guys that were painting the inside. "Nice job there boys, keep it up." She complimented them. She looked back at Max. "Is there something you need still?" She asked. "Because I think you are still violating the basketball player rule, here."  
  
"Lorelai, I just didn't want things to be weird with us in case we ever ran into each other."  
  
"Didn't I say that when we talked before?" She asked.  
  
"I just was thinking about that night, and I think I was kind of harsh. I just didn't know how to handle you being there. We're over, obviously. I just didn't want to leave without straightening things out with you."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going back to California."  
  
"Oh. Everyone seems to be doing that lately."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, really long story."  
  
"It was nice; I think I've had enough of Chilton though. So, I'm gonna go now. I hope you have a good life, Lor."  
  
"Bye." She waved slightly and went back to watching the painters. 'That was odd' she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Lorelai knocked on the hardwood door in front of her.  
  
"Did I tell you, about Max?" Lorelai asked her daughter. The door opened and there stood her mother.  
  
"Come in, come in. Did I hear you talking about Max?" Emily questioned.  
  
"Yes, Grandma we were talking about Max. Mom was just about to tell us about the little encounter she had with him."  
  
"Oh really, well, come sit down and have a drink. We can talk." Emily poured drinks for the girls and herself. "So when did this Max, fellow return?"  
  
"Oh, it was a few days ago. I was at The Dragonfly and he just showed up."  
  
"Just out of the blue?" Rory asked. "That is so not like him."  
  
"I know, and we talked about the conversation we had the last time we saw each other. He's going back to California, and he just wanted to apologize for overreacting I guess."  
  
"What's the deal with California?" Rory asked.  
  
"I know. That's what I said." Lorelai replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not following." Emily interjected.  
  
"Oh, we were just saying how lots of people we know have been in California lately. Well, it really more like two people I guess, but that's still a lot."  
  
"Max and who else?" Emily asked.  
  
"Jess." She hesitated saying that.  
  
"Jess? You mean that awful boy that came here with a black eye and ran out on dinner?"  
  
"Yes, that's him."  
  
"Didn't you tell me, Lorelai, that he had had left?"  
  
"Well, yes I did mother. But you see Rory went back there and talked him into coming back."  
  
"You did what?" Emily was shocked.  
  
"I drove cross country, Grandma. I slept in my new car, and I got him to come back to Stars Hollow. So now he's going back to Stars Hollow High, and working at Luke's."  
  
"That is not a very lady like thing to do, Rory. He is not worth that kind of trouble. Besides, you are not still dating that little hoodlum are you?"  
  
"Grandma! Yes, I am. And I would appreciate you not talking about Jess that way. He made a bad impression. The black eye was not his fault. He just had a bad day, all right? He said he was sorry and he'd like to try and come to dinner again."  
  
"Obviously I've missed all the good parts of the conversation." Rory's grandfather entered the room.  
  
"Grandpa." Rory said relieved that for a minute she would not have to defend Jess.  
  
"Well, hello Rory. It's been a while sine we've seen either of you."  
  
"Yes, it has. And apparently everything has changed." Emily replied sharply.  
  
"Now what was this I heard about a, Jess fellow?" Richard started.  
  
"He's my boyfriend; he came to dinner when you were not here. He had a black eye and he ran out on dinner. Grandma still hasn't forgiven him."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I'd like to meet him. I think everyone deserves a second chance, don't you dear?" He looked at Emily.  
  
"I suppose." She replied reluctantly.  
  
"Good, you should bring him sometime." Richard added.  
  
"I will." Rory agreed. "Let's not talk about me, let's talk about mom."  
  
"No, let's not talk about me, let's talk about you Dad. How are you?"  
  
"Nonsense, I want to hear about you, Lorelai." He replied.  
  
"Oh, goody" Lorelai muttered under her breath.  
  
"So that was all that happened with Max?" Rory continued.  
  
"Yes, we talked. He left and I wondered why my relationships have to be so screwed up all the time."  
  
"Well, it seems your current relationship is not going too badly."  
  
"Icksnay on the Lukeay." Lorelai nudged her daughter.  
  
"What relationship is that?" Emily sounded interested now.  
  
"Oh, she and Luke have been dating for a while now." Rory replied.  
  
"Really? That Luke fellow from the diner?"  
  
"Yes." Lorelai admitted.  
  
"You finally took my advice, didn't you?" Emily looked at her daughter.  
  
"Actually, I made them both see each other a little differently." Rory replied.  
  
"You did?" Emily seemed surprised.  
  
"Now, Emily. Rory is perfectly capable of bringing two people together. So how long have you been seeing this, Luke fellow?"  
  
"A month or two." Lorelai replied casually.  
  
"I see. Is it serious?" Richard asked.  
  
"Dad! It's been a month or two? How serious could it be?"  
  
"But you have known this man for what like 10 years now?"  
  
"Sure, something like that." She gave in.  
  
"And you've felt this way about him how long?"  
  
"Dad, do we have to---almost the whole time."  
  
"Well, does he feel the same way?"  
  
"I would say so, yes."  
  
"Then I must meet him sometime." Richard demanded.  
  
"You have met him. Don't you remember the grapefruit thing?"  
  
"Well, yes of course I do. But I have not ever gotten to know him properly."  
  
"Dad, I am not a kid anymore. I don't have to come here anymore. I'm not required."  
  
"I know Lorelai. Do you not want your parents to meet the man you may marry?" Richard asked sharply.  
  
"Yes dear, don't you?" Emily chimed in. Rory saw her chance to help out.  
  
"She'd love to bring him. Sometime we'll come and I'll bring Jess, and she'll bring Luke, all right?"  
  
"Or you may bring them separately. It doesn't matter." Emily replied.  
  
One of the help came in now.  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore. Dinner is ready." She stated.  
  
"That's fine. Thank you, Abigail." Emily replied. She looked at Lorelai and Rory. "Shall we have some dinner?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"I'm gonna go home, I'm kind of tired. Okay, Mom?"  
  
"You know Jess is right inside." Lorelai replied.  
  
"I really am tired, Mom." Rory stated as she yawned. She whispered. "Plus I'd rather talk to him on the phone."  
  
Lorelai heard this and smiled. She pushed open the door to the now deserted diner. The little bell above the door rang. Luke looked up. He'd been cleaning coffee mugs. She approached the counter and sat down. Her face was long.  
  
*I know it's hard sometimes  
  
And things seem larger than they are  
  
But if you need to tell someone  
  
That's what I'm here for*  
  
"Had a bad day, huh?" He asked  
  
"I've had a horrible night. Do you have coffee for me?"  
  
"Sadly, yes I do. Don't I always?" He asked.  
  
"I think. There might have been a few times when you didn't but it's almost as rare as---" She stopped. "I'm too tired to make up a joke." He grabbed a cup.  
  
"You are too tired to make a joke? Well, that means you are in serious need of this." He poured her a cup of coffee. "Now, what's going on?" He asked slightly concerned.  
  
"Well, I went to dinner at my parents. Casually I mentioned that Max stopped by The Dragonfly when I was there."  
  
"Wait, Max stopped by? For what?"  
  
"Oh, isn't that cute. You're getting all jealous."  
  
"I see the coffee is kicking in, and no, I am not getting jealous." He replied smiling.  
  
"Well, he came by to talk to me about a conversation we had before Rory graduated. We talked about, no actually he talked about how we needed to be apart and not see each other anymore. He had moved on. We had this big basketball player rule, but he stopped by to say that he was sorry he was a little harsh with me. He just wanted to remain friends so if we ever have to be working together, or ever see each other at some point, that we can be civil."  
  
"You have a big basketball player rule?" Luke looked very confused.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Does it look I don't have time?" He asked holding up his hands motioning around the room.  
  
*Out in the world outside  
  
It can be harsh and cold  
  
But if you need someone  
  
I will be here to hold you*  
  
"Well, he wanted to keep space between us because he was afraid of what he'd do if I got to close. So he suggested 10 feet, and I said do I look like a ruler?"  
  
"And you don't" Luke replied.  
  
"Right, so then he said to think of a really large basketball player between us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah, and then he said he was going back to California, which made Rory comment that a lot of people we know have been going there lately. Which lead to a heated discussion on Jess, and how Rory brought him back. Then Rory wanted to throw the pressure back on me so she mentioned us."  
  
"Guessing that didn't go so well either?"  
  
"Well, I am just so sick of my parents making me come to dinner and bring my current boyfriend. They kind of guilted me into promising to bring you sometime. My father was insistent."  
  
"Oh, good." Luke replied sarcastically.  
  
"But at least Rory has to bring Jess again."  
  
"That's good. We don't have to suffer alone." He smiled. "It'll be fine. Now that Rory is going off to college you won't have Friday night dinners anymore, at least not every Friday."  
  
"No, she'll probably move it to Saturday."  
  
"Come on. It'll be fine, all right? I promise I'll be on my best behavior when I go. I'll even talk to Jess."  
  
"Thanks Luke." She got up, hugged him and sat back down.  
  
*Cry on my shoulder  
  
I'll help you dry your eyes  
  
Cry on my shoulder, my love*  
  
"Your welcome, it's the least I can do."  
  
"You know, I was thinking. Would you like to come over for movie night with Rory and me, tomorrow maybe?"  
  
"I don't know if I could stand movie night at the Gilmore's house. There might be food fighting and toenail painting."  
  
"We promise we'd only paint yours clear." She laughed taking another sip. He made a face. "All right, I'm kidding. I get it. No toenail painting."  
  
"Fine, I'll go." He replied.  
  
"Great! See you at 7ish, then?"  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Lorelai." She kissed him and walked to the door. She turned around.  
  
"Luke?" She asked. He turned around. "Goodnight and thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"We just got back from dinner at my Grandparents."  
  
"Really, how'd that go?" Jess asked intrigued.  
  
"I really don't want to get into it. Long story short, you are coming to dinner sometime and so is Luke."  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
"Okay? I would have expected more of a fuss out of you, Jess Mariano."  
  
"Well, after that whole black eye thing I did say that I'd try better next time, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did." She smiled. "So how are the school arrangements going?"  
  
"I'm all signed up. I'll be a senior of the class 2004."  
  
"Good. I'm happy to hear that. Looks like I'll be moving into Yale, sometime late next week."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah, listen. Do you want to come over for movie night with my mom and me, tomorrow?"  
  
"Does your Mom have to be there?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yes." She replied laughing.  
  
"Sure." He answered. "I guess."  
  
"Good. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Rory."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
A/N: Hey! Lyrics are Bonnie Raitt "Cry on my Shoulder." Generally not a big country fan, but I love the lyrics. Hope your enjoying. FYI: We have come to, if not passed the season middle marker. Most likely passed because I planned on about 22 and this is 14, so I thought I'd just let you know that. I had what I think is a fabulous ending planned so I am very excited. 


	18. Goodybe to Everything

Chapter 15- Goodbye to Everything  
  
The phone rang Thursday afternoon. Rory was just lounging around, reading her latest book selection. She was sitting on the couch with her legs sprawled out lengthwise. She'd had a really great time with Jess on movie night. It turned out Lorelai had invited Luke, and the four didn't fight too much. Since they both had companions, the girls were too busy to do anything that was too crazy. Plus Luke and Jess were glad that they were not alone, respectively. If it had just been Jess, or Luke they probably would have gone nuts. Anyway, the phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, Rory?"  
  
"Yes. Paris?" She asked.  
  
"Rory, I was just calling to inform you that I will be going to Yale this year."  
  
"It seems I haven't gotten rid of you yet then."  
  
"Not by a long shot, Gilmore." She replied  
  
"Come on now Paris, we are friends right?"  
  
"Right, I'm sorry. It's just my general response."  
  
"So why did you pick Yale?"  
  
"Well, it's second only to Harvard and if those ingrates are not going to let me in, I might as well go somewhere when I could get as good an education and have a friend to share the experience with."  
  
"I do believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Paris."  
  
"Don't get too used to it." She shot back.  
  
"Who knows, maybe you'll actually have some fun this year, instead of being so overbearing, huh?"  
  
"Not likely, but maybe." On the other end of the line, she sort of smiled.  
  
"Well, that's good. I'm almost all packed up. Mom, Jess and Luke are gonna help me bring everything over to Yale tomorrow."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you there."  
  
"You know my cell phone number right? You can call me when you get to your dorm and get everything set up."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"It was good. There wasn't much business."  
  
"How are things with Luke?"  
  
"They are---pretty much the same as ever. It's not like I want to sing camp fire songs with the guy, but we get a long. I guess."  
  
"That's good." She smiled. "So this is my last night here." Rory said sitting on the bench next to Jess.  
  
"I know." He said solemnly.  
  
"You're gonna help me move tomorrow, right?" She asked. He hesitated a little.  
  
"Yeah, I will." He kept his eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"Jess, are you all right?" She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You know I'll come and visit every weekend. Plus it's only---"  
  
"I know 22.8 miles away. Would you stop saying that? I told you that." He sounded angry now.  
  
"I'm only trying to tell you that--- you can call too, you know?" She added.  
  
"Rory, I know I said I was good with this, but I'm not. I pretended I was. God, I do that too much." He got up and walked away.  
  
"Jess! Wait!" She hollered after him.  
  
*Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use*  
  
"Rory, I can't talk to you right now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She stood their in the middle of the square. It was late. Nobody else was out. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. He certainly was back.  
  
*Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, oh, oh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
She went home and sat on her bed. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Rory honey, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah Mom, come in." She answered.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lorelai asked. Rory sighed.  
  
"Why did things turn out this way?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jess didn't graduate and now he's all angry or mad, or depressed or something because I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"His not graduating was his own fault."  
  
"I know. I wish it didn't have to be this way. God, he could have gone with me to Yale if he had graduated. Of course it's probably to preppy for him. But there are other colleges that are close."  
  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Long distance relationships are like that. Things don't always work out."  
  
"I know. I went to California. I told him I wanted him to come back. He promised he would. He promised me that things would be okay."  
  
"I know. Things will look better in the morning. I love you, Rory."  
  
"I love you too, Mom."  
  
"Goodnight." Lorelai left and shut the door.  
  
Rory got up off the bed and walked over to her window. She stared at the darkness outside. The stars glittered, lighting up the sky. They were beautiful, and for the moment she just watched them and stopped thinking.  
  
*Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Still wandering the streets, Jess finally saw the bridge. It had been the one constant thing in his life in Stars Hollow. It'd been here when Rory wasn't and when he didn't have anyone. He saw the way they looked at him. Still, even after he'd stopped fighting with Dean, and after he'd stopped doing things to tick Taylor off. They still looked at him as a leper, an outsider that was not welcome and didn't belong. Now his only companion, his only friend in this town, the girl he cared for the most, was going away. At least when she was around he could ignore the looks because he had her to pay attention too.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and picked up a few stones. He sat down on the bridge and threw the stones one by one into the crystal clear lake. 'What the hell am I gonna do?' He thought. 'They hate me here, all but her. I guess Luke doesn't hate me, but she's the only reason I came back. I suppose like she says, she'll be back on weekends, and holidays and whenever she can. I mean her mother is here; of course she has to visit. I finally get her and I screw my life up by not graduating. Then I think about her half the summer, and she comes to California to meet me. I tell her I love her for God sakes. Now she has to leave, and I have to stay and fix my mistake. I can't stay angry at her though. I need to at least be good with her, because if I'm not, Lord knows I don't have anyone else.'  
  
He got up, and walked back to Luke's. It was really dark out now. The stars shone bright in the sky. He looked up and thought how alone he was in the world, and who else was looking up at the same stars that he was.  
  
*And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
It was almost noon. Rory and her mother were sitting in the living room. Luke was supposed to be here pretty soon, he was bringing the pick-up truck to take all her stuff to Yale. Just then a familiar honk awakened Rory from her thoughts.  
  
"It sounds like Luke is here." Lorelai declared.  
  
"Yeah, it does." She picked up a few boxes and went out the door. Standing on the porch she saw Luke and Jess talking about something, they were standing next to the truck. Obviously they hadn't seen her. She tried to reach into her pocket to find her keys, but she fumbled around, lost her balance and dropped the boxes. The guys looked up at the noise. Jess came jogging over to Rory.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." He started.  
  
"Thanks Jess." She looked up and smiled. He picked up some of the things that had fallen out of a box and helped her carry them to the car.  
  
"What else do you have?" He asked.  
  
"I have some more boxes and bags inside, they'll have to go into the truck because they---they won't fit in here." She shut the car door.  
  
"You ready for this, Rory?" Luke asked approaching them.  
  
"I guess." She smiled vaguely.  
  
"I thought you'd be excited." Obviously Jess had not told him about their little fight last night.  
  
"I---I am, thanks for the help." She went back inside to get some more of the boxes. Her mother was coming out just as she was going in. She went down the stairs softly.  
  
"Hey Luke" She said carrying a few bags.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai" He took the boxes from her.  
  
"Did you bring our coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, I didn't sorry." He replied.  
  
"What? How could you?" Lorelai looked hurt.  
  
"I'm just kidding, they are inside the truck." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Oh yeah, that just makes everything better." She replied sarcastically. Jess stood there watching the whole thing.  
  
"What's going on with Rory?" Luke asked Jess.  
  
"I'd rather not get into it." He walked up the steps to get some more boxes. Luke gave Lorelai a look.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She said. He nodded.  
  
Walking into the house he ran into Rory.  
  
"Boxes are in my room." She said not looking at him. He went into her room and gathered up some more. They all took a few more trips, each grabbing boxes, bags and anything else that needed to be taken along.  
  
"That's the last of it." Rory said. Luke closed the back end of the truck up.  
  
"Should we head out?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
Lorelai gave her daughter a look and nodded her head towards a distant Jess.  
  
"Luke, let's go." She pulled at his sleeve. Lorelai got into the driver's seat and pulled out her map. He got in front, and noticed her map.  
  
"It's not that far." He replied.  
  
"I know, just don't wanna get lost."  
  
"Whatever." He replied as he pulled out of the driveway. He stuck his head out the window. "We'll see you at Yale." He replied.  
  
"In the front parking lot" Lorelai added.  
  
"Your Mom says to meet in the front lot." He added.  
  
She looked up. "Yeah, see you there." She replied. They pulled out and she looked back at Jess. He was leaning against her car just not saying anything. "So I guess that leaves us."  
  
"I guess so." He replied looking up. He went around to the passenger side of the car. The drive to Yale was long and quiet. Neither of them said anything. They let the radio do all the talking.  
  
*Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
*I want you to want me.  
  
I need you to need me.  
  
I'd love you to love me.  
  
I'm begging you to beg me*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"That looks like the last of the boxes." Luke replied bringing in the last one and setting it on the floor.  
  
"Seems your roommate isn't here yet, huh?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, seems that way. Thanks you guys." She smiled.  
  
"Not a problem." Luke replied and stepped forward holding out his arms. She stepped forward into them and they embraced. "We're gonna miss you." He added.  
  
"Thanks, I'll miss you all too." She answered. He returned to Lorelai's side. Jess stood leaning against the doorframe. "Well, we'll see you later honey. Call soon!" Her mother replied.  
  
"I will." Rory answered hugging her mother. Luke and Lorelai walked past Jess.  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes." He replied. Luke nodded. Jess didn't move from the spot he was on. He looked up. Rory caught his gaze. His eyes looked like a sad puppy dog.  
  
"Jess," She started inching forward.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry about last night. I just freaked out a little. I mean, with everything we've been through I totally felt like I was losing you. I overreacted, and I'm all right now."  
  
"Good. I know this isn't gonna be easy. But I'm closer than I could be. I don't like it any more than you do."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm just glad you care enough to have--- whatever feeling you were having, about me leaving."  
  
"Rory, I've said it before. I'm not good enough for you. You're going to college and I've still got to go to high school all because I was too irresponsible to graduate in the first place. I don't want to give up on you though. You're practically the only good thing in my life, and the only reason I came back to Stars Hollow. Have you seen the way the people in town look at me? They hate me. Apparently you see something they don't."  
  
"Yes, I do. I see you for what you are when you actually let someone get close to you. You really are hurting and lonely, and very caring."  
  
"You're the only person that I've ever let see me that way."  
  
"I know, and I love you for it. The people of Stars Hollow will figure it out at some point, I promise. They just need something to show them that you aren't as bad as they think." She came closer to him and put her arms through his jeans jacket wrapping herself around him in a sort of hug. He put his arms around her.  
  
"You always did see some good in me, Rory. Thanks."  
  
"Are we okay?" She asked.  
  
"We're fine." He smiled.  
  
"You smiled." She said. It was a relief to see some display of emotion other than somber.  
  
"I did. I have to stop doing that." He smiled again.  
  
"No, you don't. Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
"Oh yeah, what do you have say about it?" He let his voice falter with a laugh.  
  
"This." She replied, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. He leaned in, and they shared a romantic kiss.  
  
"Good reason." He replied.  
  
Luke and Lorelai had been standing outside the door the whole time, and although she couldn't see that the two were kissing, she knew they were.  
  
"They made up." She whispered. "That's so cute."  
  
"I can hear for myself, yes." He replied.  
  
She grabbed his arm and they went back to the car before Jess came out.  
  
"Well, I better go. Luke and your Mom are waiting." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they are." She replied.  
  
"Don't forget about me in, little old Stars Hollow, okay?"  
  
"I won't." She replied.  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
"Jess?" She asked. He turned back to her. "I love you, Dodger."  
  
"Bye, Rory." He smiled.  
  
*Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning  
  
With you*  
  
A/N: Hey! Another chapter done, huh? It amazes me that I can still keep writing and I don't hate it :P Anyways, lyrics credits are as follows. Thanks for reading. "Are You Happy Now?" and "Goodbye To You" By Michelle Branch, "I Want You To Want Me" By Cheap Trick and "At The Beginning" By Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. 


	19. Opportunities

Chapter 16- Opportunities  
  
It turned out that Rory's roommate was a little different than she had expected.  
  
"Rory?" She asked in her whiny tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, Melissa?" She replied.  
  
"I've told you a million times, call me Mel. Anyway, did you use my toothpaste?"  
  
"No---Mel, I did not use your toothpaste."  
  
"Well, it must have just gotten up and wandered off them, 'cause I sure as heck can't find the darn thing."  
  
Rory sighed and rolled her eyes. Roommates were supposed to be annoying she realized, but did she have to get stuck with this one? Melissa, or Mel as she liked to be called, was from Texas. She talked with kind of a whiny, twangy drawl. She was mostly your typical southern prep, but she seemed more the ditsy blonde type. You'd think a girl like her couldn't get into Yale, but she did have the grades to prove it. In the first two weeks alone, she had showed Rory dozens of papers that she had written and they all had A's on them. How she did it was beyond comprehension.  
  
"You can use mine if you want, Mel." Rory replied.  
  
"Oh, that is mighty nice of you. I think I will."  
  
"I've gotta go to class, Mel. See you later." She pulled on a black hoodie and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Bye!" Mel replied after Rory had left. She didn't notice that though.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Could I get some more coffee over here, Jess?" Kirk requested as Jess walked past.  
  
"In a second, I've gotta take this guys order." He stepped up to a table. "You know what you want?" He asked  
  
"Yes, I'll have two eggs on wheat toast, and an orange juice."  
  
"Okay." Jess set the slip on the counter for Luke to give to Caesar, but instead he picked it up and read aloud:  
  
"Caesar, we need two hen fruits down, with a squeeze."  
  
Jess stopped dead in his tracks in front of Luke. "What was that?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, it's diner talk. Lorelai taught it to me. Fun huh?"  
  
"Not exactly what I would have called it." He grabbed a coffee pot and refilled Kirk's cup.  
  
"Since we're doing this whole diner talk thing, can I get---ah---two life preservers with a lighthouse on the side, wreck 'em and throw 'em in mud?" Kirk requested.  
  
"Luke! I don't know what he's trying to say." Jess screamed.  
  
"You want two donuts with ketchup on the side, scrambled and covered with chocolate syrup?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh, no that's not exactly right. I want two life preservers with a touch of Vermont on the side." He corrected. Luke thought for a second.  
  
"That I can do" He replied.  
  
Jess threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "I work in a madhouse." He grabbed the coffee cup and poured a few more cups for people. "I gotta get to school, Luke." He glanced at his watch. It was 15 minutes till eight.  
  
"Fine, have a good day."  
  
"I always do." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Have you heard from Rory?" Luke asked.  
  
"Not since last week. Why?" He replied.  
  
"Just wondering," He said.  
  
"She'll call when she's got time. We're not the most important things in her life anymore, Luke."  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. At least your girlfriend is still here." He retorted.  
  
"Jess, she still cares about you. She's just---"  
  
"Yeah, I know, she's just 22.8 miles away. I know she does. I'm just saying." He grabbed an apple. "Figure I should get a little something for my lit teacher, maybe then I'll get an A+" He said sarcastically, made a face and left the diner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
*Cold concrete apartments  
  
Rise up from wet black asphalt  
  
Below them a few carcasses  
  
Of the long gone age of privacy*  
  
Dave walked up the sidewalk to where Lane had said she'd meet him. He noticed all the buildings, all dark and dreary. It seemed kind of like a prison. This was Lane's mother's idea of college? Just when he thought everything looked grey and dreary a familiar face in a pink t-shirt and capri's came bounding down the steps. She ran into his arms.  
  
"Lane!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Dave, it's so good to see you!" She replied.  
  
"I think anything would be a sight for sore eyes, after being in this place for weeks." He smiled and kissed her. "It's good to see you though. How'd you get away with the electric pink shirt, and jeans?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, they're not jeans, they are capri's. And I wore them under my dress today. Mama Kim never suspected a thing when I left this morning." She opened the basket she'd been carrying. "See it's in here, under our lunch." She replied.  
  
"Clever."  
  
"I thought it was. So how are things at Hartford University?"  
  
"Good. I'm majoring in music and minoring in theology."  
  
"And I'm doing the complete opposite." She added. "But why are you taking theology?"  
  
"So I can tell your mother that I am doing something Christian related."  
  
"Oh, that's a good idea." She smiled.  
  
"I thought so." He smiled back.  
  
"So, do you want to have some of this lunch I packed?"  
  
"Sure. But how'd you get that past your mother?" He asked  
  
"Oh, I just told her I had my lunch and some books in it, which is not entirely a lie."  
  
"Nope, so what do we have?"  
  
"Two waters, a few sandwiches, and some baked chips." She made a face at him. "It's all I had on hand in the house on such short notice. I'll come more prepared next time, I promise."  
  
"It's fine. I'm sure it's good, as long as I get to see you." He replied. They ate sitting on a blanket that Lane had in her basket. "So this place isn't as bad as I think it is?" He asked.  
  
"No, there are a few other people here I can talk too. I mean it's not prison; I like to think of it as my own personal adventure into the life I would have all the time if I wasn't like those parent trap girls, ya know?"  
  
He laughed a little. "Yeah, double life. I get it."  
  
"Yeah, exactly" She replied. "Sure, it's not my first choice, but it's not so bad." She glanced at her watch. "I better get going. I've got class in a few minutes." He helped her fold up the blanket and pack the basket again.  
  
"Lane, could you do something for me?" He asked. "Put the dress on, now." She smiled and pulled out a tan-brown dress with a faint red floral print on it. It was nearly floor length, so it covered up her capri's.  
  
He smiled a little. "You look gorgeous." He replied.  
  
"I do not." She smacked his arm playfully. "But thank you for saying so." She kissed him and waved goodbye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Luke? Could you come over here?" She requested into the phone.  
  
"Why?" He asked. He wouldn't have asked if he had seen her current position.  
  
"Because there is a spider here, who I am fairly sure is a good friend of King Kong." She stepped off the chair she had been on and sat down in the middle of the dinning room table.  
  
"Lorelai, I'm just about to close up. Can it wait maybe fifteen minutes?"  
  
"No, it's looking hungry." She replied. "Please!"  
  
Jess heard Luke on the phone talking to Lorelai. "I can close up." He offered.  
  
"Fine" He replied to Jess. "Lorelai, you are so overdramatic. I'll be right there." He said into the phone.  
  
"Yay, see you soon!" She replied and pressed the talk button on the phone. "Hopefully Goliath will wait till you get here, to start attempting to devour me."  
  
Luke grabbed his coat, walked over to her place and knocked on the back door.  
  
"Come in." She yelled. He opened the door to find her there sitting on the table.  
  
"What are you doing on the table?" He asked.  
  
"It's called high ground, Luke." She replied.  
  
"Where is this spider, now?"  
  
"He's over there by the door to Rory's room."  
  
"Okay, what can I kill him with?" Luke asked.  
  
"Don't kill him! Just catch him. You can use a glass."  
  
"You don't want me to kill him? But you want him out of here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine" Luke tried a few times catching him in a cup, on the fourth try he did.  
  
"Yay! Luke caught Goliath!" He brought it outside and came back in.  
  
"You named it?" He asked.  
  
"I name everything." She replied smiling.  
  
"Oh, that's true."  
  
She walked up to him. "So, since you're here. And the big, bad spider is gone; maybe you want to stay a while."  
  
"I should probably go back and help Jess close up." He answered.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine." She replied kissing him.  
  
"I guess I could stay." He smiled kissing her back.  
  
Luke Danes did not return to the diner an hour later. Nor two hours later, not even three. Jess just went to bed without even waiting for him to come home. Rory was coming tomorrow. He needed sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
She walked into the diner at exactly 9:35. He was filling coffees as he usually did.  
  
"Morning, Jess." She said sitting down at the Gilmore's usual table. He finished filling the cup of the customer he was attending to, grabbed another cup and brought it to her. He filled it.  
  
*These notes are marked return to sender  
  
I'll save this letter for myself  
  
I wish you only knew  
  
How good it is to see you*  
  
"Good morning! How are you, Rory?" He kissed her, after filling the cup.  
  
"I'm good; better now that I'm home." She smiled. "Where's Luke?"  
  
"He didn't come back in last night."  
  
"He didn't?" She was surprised.  
  
"Nope" Jess replied.  
  
"You're serving all these people on your own?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yes. Caesar is doing the cooking, but I am doing the serving."  
  
"I'll help you." She replied setting down her cup. He touched her shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to do that, you just got home. Sit down, relax and drink you're coffee."  
  
"No, it's fine. I want to help. I had some coffee before I came, in case of emergency." She smiled. "What can I do?"  
  
"Well, you can get those orders that Caesar just finished." He replied.  
  
"Okay!" She went over and picked up the orders. "Who ordered eggs and bacon?" She asked. She gave the plate to the person who responded. "What about the pancakes?"  
  
A small elderly woman raised her hand. "Me." She replied.  
  
"There you go ma'am."  
  
"Thank you. It looks delicious, and might I add that you are a very pretty young lady?"  
  
"I'd have to agree with you, ma'am." Jess replied kissing Rory's cheek before he went back to working.  
  
"Is that your boyfriend, dear?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes." Rory answered, she began to blush a little.  
  
"He's cute." She winked.  
  
"I know." Rory smiled. "Enjoy your food, and come back anytime!" She replied.  
  
A few minutes later, Luke and Lorelai entered the diner together.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jess asked.  
  
"I was killing a spider for Lorelai." Luke replied.  
  
"Are you wearing the same shirt you were wearing yesterday?"  
  
"No, I have tons of these shirts. They all look the same." He knew what Jess was implying.  
  
"Right, well thanks for leaving me to watch the diner all by myself." Jess shot back.  
  
"But I'm helping." Rory added.  
  
"Thank you, Rory." Luke replied.  
  
"It's no problem." She replied. "Luke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think maybe I could work here on Saturdays? I kind of enjoy it. Plus it looks like you might want some more help, now that you have a girlfriend to think about."  
  
"Sure, that'd be a big help." He replied. "We'll discuss wages later."  
  
"You don't have to pay me." She said.  
  
"Of course I do. Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Fine, I won't turn away money." Rory smiled.  
  
"Let's get working then! I'm just gonna go change my shirt---because this one---this one doesn't fit very well." He replied as he went up stairs. They all stifled a laugh.  
  
"Mom, did what I think happened, actually happen?" Rory asked.  
  
"There was a really large spider. I named him Goliath." Rory laughed. She knew the truth without her mother telling her.  
  
"Sit down; I'll get you a cup of coffee." She went back to the coffee machine and grabbed the pot. Jess came over to get a clean cup.  
  
"It looks like we'll be working together." He said.  
  
"It does look that way." She replied.  
  
"I'm glad you're home."  
  
"Me too" She said.  
  
*One thing is always true  
  
How good it is to see you  
  
See you.*  
  
A/N: Hey! Lyrics are "This Could Be Anywhere" By Dead Kennedy's, "See You" by Foo Fighters. Hope you enjoyed. I don't want to offend any southerners or people from Texas, I just needed a setting and that was the first one that came to mind. I'm sure southerners are great. Actually, I know a few. They are nice. She's just a character who happens to be southern, and blonde. Just thought I'd put that out there. Love y'all! -- See? I even talk like them? Bye! 


	20. Every Season, Has It's Reason

Chapter 17- Every Season, Has its Reason.  
  
"Hey Gilmore," A particularly perky looking Paris greeted her.  
  
As it turned out, Paris got assigned to a room just a few doors down the hall. And as a result the two saw each other frequently.  
  
"Hey Paris," Rory replied. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, I guess."  
  
"Is school going all right?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Paris smiled. "I still say I know more than my literature professor though."  
  
"You can't help it if you are smarter than the average reader, now can you?"  
  
"I suppose not. I just wish the class didn't hinder me so much. I came to be challenged, and that's what I want, dang it!"  
  
"Whoa! Watch the language there missy." Rory laughed. "Just wait; you'll be challenged soon enough."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Well, I better get going. I have to go to the library to research some stuff." Rory said.  
  
"I should get going as well, got a class in a few minutes." Paris agreed. "See you later."  
  
"Bye, Paris." Rory turned and walked out the double doors. It was getting on into October, and it had started to get colder out. She was glad she had worn her hoodie as she walked across the campus with her shoulder bag tight to her side. The leaves were a plethora of colors. Red, green, orange, yellow and brown ones all covered the ground and trees. Off in the distance a church bell chimed. She noticed some students playing football over on one on the grassy fields, and sighed, breathing in the crisp, autumn air. This felt good; it finally felt like she was at college. It felt like she was somewhere that she belonged. She smiled a little and went off to the library.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Lorelai honey," Miss Patty waved down the very busy woman.  
  
"Yes, Patty?" Lorelai stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Well, as you know, in early May we'll be putting our annual town play."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that tradition." She replied.  
  
"You know, I am so happy for you and Luke. Now I can stop looking for a man for you. Luke seems to be perfect for you and---"  
  
"What do you need Patty?" Lorelai seemed slightly annoyed.  
  
"Don't be silly, I just---"  
  
"Patty!" Lorelai demanded.  
  
"Okay. I thought since you have some say in what Luke does now--- that maybe you could convince him to make the sets for us this year. We've asked before but he's never been too cooperative. We have all the plans, it would be easy. All we need is the big, strong, handyman to make them."  
  
"Didn't Kirk do it last year?"  
  
"Yes, and bless his heart for helping out, but do you remember last years sets?"  
  
"I thought they were fine." Lorelai replied.  
  
"A giant wooden cow nearly killed Taylor!" Patty exclaimed.  
  
"There is something wrong with that situation?"  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
"Fine, I'll see what I can go. I'm really busy though, so I've got to get back to this."  
  
"Thanks Lorelai, you're a dear."  
  
"See you later, Patty." She smiled.  
  
Lorelai went back to ordering around the movers. The Dragonfly was really coming together. They were moving in some furniture now, and then it needed some finishing touches before it could open. The whole place had been plastered, painted and papered until everyone's arms ached too much to do anymore work. They had done it though.  
  
Sookie emerged from the newly completed kitchen.  
  
"How's it looking in there? Everything meet Sookie standards?"  
  
"It looks great." Sookie replied sincerely.  
  
"Good. And how are you, Sookie?"  
  
"I'm fine. I feel like I'm ruining all our plans though."  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm having a baby, which will take up a lot of my time. Time I should be using to help you run the inn. I know there's nothing I can do, but I feel like I'm leaving you high and dry."  
  
"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Sure, you'll have a baby to look after in December, but we can get another chef to cook and we'll only demand that you come in when we have important guests."  
  
"Ooh, you mean like the president, or maybe Madonna?"  
  
"I'm not sure Madonna's gonna be able to make it, sweetie."  
  
"That's too bad; I was looking forward to her. And to think, I was going to buy her CD." Sookie smiled.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason. We'll have great fun when you can come back. I promise."  
  
"I'm so excited. We've waited such a long time for this."  
  
"You we won't have to wait much longer!"  
  
"I know!" They jumped up and down squealing a little. This got the attention of the movers for a second.  
  
"What? Don't you have work to do?" Lorelai asked them. They all returned to what they were doing. "Go home, spend some time with Jackson before that little bundle comes and changes everything."  
  
"All right, will you be okay here?" Sookie asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, plus Michel is here. He can take care of some stuff too."  
  
Just then Michel approached them.  
  
"I hate to break up the party here, but you need to sign this, Lorelai." He said with his fancy French accent. She took the invoice and pen from him. She signed it and handed it back to him.  
  
"There you go, Michel."  
  
"Thank you." He replied leaving.  
  
"Bye Lorelai." Sookie said, as she waved and left.  
  
Lorelai sighed and looked around the room she was standing in, the lobby. The very place she was standing on would be the hub of inn, filled with guests, coming and going. 'I can't believe that Sookie and I will be owners of our own inn. Everything's changing. It's gonna be such an incredible experience.'  
  
*  
  
This year I will reach the pinnacle  
  
This year I'll get to the top  
  
People will ask  
  
Where does she get that energy?  
  
This year I'm never gonna stop  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
He bell above the door rang as Lorelai entered the diner.  
  
"Hey Lorelai, what's up?" Luke asked.  
  
"Just came to get some lunch."  
  
"Well, you came to the right place."  
  
"I did. You do still serve food and coffee here, right?"  
  
"Nope, we only sell subscriptions to magazines here." He replied.  
  
"Oh. Then could I get one for Cosmo?"  
  
"On second thought, we do sell food."  
  
"Good. Then In that case, I'll take wimpy with frog sticks, and a cup of java." She smiled.  
  
"All right, one hamburger with fries and a cup of coffee on the side, coming right up."  
  
Jess came down the stairs, book in hand.  
  
"You really have to stop encouraging him to talk like that." He told Lorelai.  
  
"Oh yeah, and why should I do that?"  
  
"Because it's driving me bonkers, plus I am dating your daughter."  
  
"I'll admit, if nothing else, that you have good taste."  
  
"I try." He replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Luke said returning with Lorelai's order.  
  
"Oh, it's lunch."  
  
"I know its lunch. Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Open campus lunch. I came home to get some grub."  
  
"And I suppose you expect me to make it?"  
  
"Please sir, may I have some more?" Jess held up and empty plate. Lorelai stifled a giggle. Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Whatever she's having," he replied pointing to Lorelai.  
  
"Fine, I'll be right back."  
  
"I like you more and more everyday." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well you know. A guy's gotta make a good impression on his girlfriends' mother."  
  
"First impression? Try 397th impression. But later is still better than never."  
  
"Luke? Can I get that burger sometime soon? I think I might graduate before it gets here." Luke shouted. Luke rounded the corner and slammed down his plate and cup.  
  
"Here. Eat, and go back to school." He told Jess. Jess made a face and started eating. "So Lorelai, how is The Dragonfly coming along."  
  
"Good, almost ready to be open for business, which reminds me. I ran into Patty today and she wanted me to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Will you make the sets for this years town play?"  
  
"Lorelai, she asked me that last year and I said no, I said no the year before that, and three years in row before that. Why would I say yes this year?"  
  
"Because I'm asking" Lorelai replied.  
  
"You know I don't like town functions."  
  
"Please?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
She followed him around the diner as he delivered plates to tables, filled coffee cups and took cash from people.  
  
"Please?" She insisted for the 15th time.  
  
"Will it make you happy?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it'll get Patty off my case, which will make me less busy, which will in effect make me happy. So, yes it will."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Jess wiped his hands on his napkin. "As much as I love listening to you too, I have to get back to school. So, I'll just be going now."  
  
"Bye, Jess." Luke replied.  
  
"Bye, Jess." Lorelai repeated. "I like that kid."  
  
"Since when?" He asked.  
  
"Since he started making fun of you."  
  
"He's always done that."  
  
"I know, I just hadn't heard enough of it. I think Rory and I are rubbing off on him." "Well, part of that is good."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"The Rory part" He replied.  
  
"It figures. You have to admit, he has changed quite a bit since she brought him back."  
  
"Well, yeah. He's actually passing classes and doing work without too much complaint."  
  
"And nobody in town has complained about him being a vandal or a thief, either." She added.  
  
"It's amazing." He replied.  
  
"Well, I better be getting back. Thanks for the lunch, Luke."  
  
"No problem. See you later, Lorelai."  
  
"Bye." She replied and walked out of the diner and back to The Dragonfly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Sookie?" Jackson asked entering the house.  
  
She emerged from the kitchen with some tasty concoction.  
  
"Hey, welcome home. How was your day?" She greeted and kissed him.  
  
"It was fine. How are you?"  
  
"Why does everyone ask that? I'm doing fine." She smiled.  
  
"I'm just extra worried because there are two special people in my life now."  
  
"Speaking of that, what are we gonna name it?" She asked.  
  
They sat down to eat. He took a bit of his.  
  
"This is delicious. But, I'm not sure. We don't know whether it'll be a boy or a girl."  
  
"It's going to be a surprise."  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"Well, maybe I can find that baby name book that Lorelai gave me."  
  
"After dinner?" He asked.  
  
"After dinner" She replied smiling.  
  
"What is Lorelai up to lately, anyway?" He asked.  
  
*  
  
What's your name?  
  
(What's your name?)  
  
Is it Mary or sue  
  
What's your name?  
  
What's your name shoobiduapata  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Rory drove down the road from Yale towards home. She arrived in front of Luke's. She pulled out her cell phone and called Lane.  
  
"Kim residence," Mrs. Kim answered the phone.  
  
"Mrs. Kim, its Rory. Can I speak to Lane?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mama, is that for me?" Lane came around the corner with Dave behind her. They had just finished dinner. Her mother nodded and handed it to her. "Hello?"  
  
"Lane, you know what just occurred to me?"  
  
"Hey Rory, what just occurred to you?"  
  
"That we never went out on that double date. I'm on my way home now, since its Friday night I thought maybe we could all go out."  
  
"Sure, Dave is actually right here."  
  
"Good, then we can meet at Luke's in 20 minutes?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to sleep over at your house, Rory."  
  
"Would you like to sleep over, Lane?" Rory laughed.  
  
"I'll have to. There's no way will she let me stay out late without an excuse." She whispered.  
  
"All right, see you in a while. This'll be fine. We can catch up after the boys leave."  
  
"Yeah, see you in a while." Lane smiled and hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that?" Dave asked.  
  
"I'm sleeping over at Rory's." She replied aloud. "We'll talk outside in a few minutes. Wait around the corner." She whispered.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Mrs. Kim."  
  
She came around the corner. "Goodnight, David." He left.  
  
"Mama, I'm sleeping over at Rory's tonight. Okay?"  
  
"You'll be back in morning?"  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"I will." She smiled.  
  
*  
  
Let's go out tonight  
  
I have to go out tonight  
  
You wanna play?  
  
Let's run away  
  
We won't be back  
  
Before it's Christmas Day  
  
Take me out tonight  
  
*  
  
A/N: Lyrics credits are "This Year" by A-Teens, "What's Your Name" by New Edition and "Out Tonight" from the Rent soundtrack. I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter. It's probably because I wrote it during the day, and not at night. I'm sorry. I promise I'll write all the other chapters when I am dead tired and insane from lack of sleep. :) 


	21. Boys, Bears, Pie and Poetry

Chapter 18- Boys, Bears, Pie and Poetry  
  
"Presenting, the Dragonfly." Lorelai cut the giant red tape, and a Hartford journalist snapped a picture. The huge crowd that had gathered to watch the unveiling began to clap. "Now, there are cookies here in the lobby and if you'd like to stay tonight, you may check in with Michel at the front desk."  
  
Rory and Luke approached Lorelai as the crowd dispersed.  
  
"The place looks wonderful." Rory said smiling.  
  
"It really does, it looks beautiful." Luke replied putting his arm around her.  
  
"It's more than I imagined it would be." She sighed.  
  
"It's yours." He added.  
  
"I know." She smiled. "Where's Jess?"  
  
"He's being very dodger-ish tonight. Said he had something to do. Couldn't come, he did say to congratulate you though." Rory answered.  
  
"Well, I'll get right on the thank you card. What do you think? Should I send candy along too? What's he like? Chocolate or maybe gummy bears?"  
  
"Gummy bears, definitely. Ooh, and get the kind with the tropical fruits, not just the normal flavors."  
  
"Well, of course you have to have the tropical flavors, I mean come on."  
  
"Non-tropical gummy bears are nearly sacrilegious."  
  
"Long live, pineapple bear!" The two giggled. "I can't believe I just had a debate about the pros and cons of non-tropical gummy bear flavors."  
  
"Believe it sister." Rory retorted.  
  
"I heard it and I still don't believe it." Luke remarked sarcastically.  
  
"I should probably go do some work." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
"You have gummy bears?" Rory asked turning to Luke.  
  
"No." Luke replied.  
  
"You have ice cream?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Good, you get the ice cream. I'll get the gummy bears, and I'll meet you at the diner."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"You're dating my mother, you owe me. Plus I work for you. Call it a bonus."  
  
"All right" He replied. They headed off in opposite directions.  
  
Rory came back to the diner with bags of gummy bears. She made a gummy bear ice cream sundae and even persuaded Luke to have a bite. It was a bonding moment. Soon Jess came back, and she and Jess started to talk. Luke went upstairs to bed and left them alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Now, who can explain to the class the point that this poem is making?"  
  
Rory raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Gilmore." The professor called.  
  
"The grain of rice represents the author, who feels he is insignificant and useless in the fight to save the world from eminent danger. In this case, since it was written in the late sixties, he was most likely talking about the Vietnam War."  
  
"That is a correct assumption, now in this passage here---" The professor continued.  
  
"Can I copy your notes sometime?" A voice behind her asked. She turned around.  
  
"It's all up here." She pointed to her head.  
  
"Well then---" He started, but the professor interrupted.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, are you planning on talking or joining the rest of the class in the discussion. This is not social hour."  
  
"I'm sorry, we were discussing the poem."  
  
"Fine, now as I was saying." He continued.  
  
The guy behind bent down and her placed a note on her desk. She opened it. It read:  
  
To be continued?  
  
As soon as the lecture was over she gathered up her books and slung her bag over her shoulder making her way to the door. The note guy jogged up behind her.  
  
"Hey wait up." He called. "So as I was saying, maybe I could pick your brain sometime?"  
  
"I don't know. My brain is really empty right now. That explanation was probably all I had left to say."  
  
"I'm sure some exploration would prove otherwise. I'm Noah, by the way." He smiled.  
  
"I'm Rory Gil---"  
  
"Gilmore, yeah I know."  
  
"Well, I see introductions are not necessary." She replied.  
  
"So what do you say? A cup of coffee and a little poetry talk?"  
  
"I'm sure you're very nice, but I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, I guess I'm too late." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, just a little."  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
"I have a free period."  
  
"What a coincidence, so do I."  
  
"You just don't take no for an answer, do you?"  
  
"Come on; just get a little coffee with me. No pressure, okay?"  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
"Great!" He smiled and they walked on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Over at Stars Hollow High, Jess was having a much different school related experience.  
  
"The square root of pi, divided by 4, subtracting 25 and then adding the radius of the circle, will give you the answer." The teacher droned on.  
  
Jess sat in the back of the classroom staring at the brick wall. It was more interesting than the class. That was for sure. He understood it the first time, but the second time it was just boring. Not that it wasn't boring before, but it was much more boring the second time.  
  
"Mr. Mariano? Can you enlighten the class as to the answer to number 45?"  
  
"Ah, it's 1,254 feet," He replied semi-sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you." He hadn't seemed to notice Jess's tone.  
  
The bell rang. 'Thank god.' He thought. It was the last class of the day, before Thanksgiving. That meant a break from the boredom. He left the classroom, entered the diner minutes later, threw his books upstairs and came back down.  
  
"How was school?" Luke asked.  
  
"Boring, very boring."  
  
"That means it's too easy then, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Then you'll graduate this year."  
  
"If lightning doesn't strike me."  
  
"I don't see that happening to you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"The good news is if it did your hair would still be intact." Lorelai added, entering the diner.  
  
"Funny." He replied.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"What do you want?" Jess asked.  
  
"I want to invite you and Luke to dinner, at The Dragonfly tomorrow. Sookie is cooking up a special thanksgiving feast."  
  
"We'll be there." Luke replied.  
  
"What he said." Jess agreed.  
  
"Since that's out of the way, now I want pie." Lorelai added.  
  
"Pie?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yes, you know? The slice shaped things, with the fruity delicious filling."  
  
"I know what they are." He replied.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you." Luke replied handing her a small plate with a slice on it.  
  
She looked surprised and inspected the pie. "You even guessed that I wanted pumpkin. Ooh, you know what I just realized?"  
  
"What?" Luke asked. Jess had left now; he was off serving someone else.  
  
"Pumpkin is not a fruit."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Thanks for the pie." She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"So you drove cross country to get your boyfriend back?" He repeated.  
  
"Yep, took a few days." She sipped her coffee.  
  
"I am sorry I came too late."  
  
"Yeah, we've been through a lot. We're pretty good now though."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"Well, I better go. I've got to go and see my family for Thanksgiving. But if you ever want to talk again, I'm in Harlow Hall."  
  
"Do happen to know Paris Gellar?"  
  
"Well, yes. We've been arch enemies/ friends for several years. We went to the same high school."  
  
"It's a small world, huh?"  
  
"Yes, why did you ask if I knew her?"  
  
"Well, I've talked to her before. She seems a little intimidating, but smart. When you said you lived there I remembered her talking about it."  
  
"Yeah, you should talk to her again. She needs friends." Rory thought about suggesting that he ask her out, but she wasn't sure about the situation between Paris and Jamie.  
  
"I will. I'll see you round."  
  
"Bye." She smiled. He was nice. Reminded her of Tristan sort of, accept nicer and smarter. On second thought, other than his blonde hair and blue eyes he wasn't much like Tristan at all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Lorelai tapped the side of her glass with her fork, and the room quieted.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast to family, friends and food, especially the food part."  
  
They raised their glasses to the toast. Sookie, Lorelai, Jackson, Luke, Rory, and Jess, were all seated at the table.  
  
"This is a wonderful dinner, Sookie." Rory replied.  
  
"I especially like the turkey." Lorelai added.  
  
"You guys, it's no big deal."  
  
"No it is a big deal. Look! Cranberries, turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, pumpkin pie, salad, and about 25 other things that I either don't recognize or am too far away from to see."  
  
"Really, it's not a big deal." Sookie insisted.  
  
"It's great of you to do, hon. Eat up, you've got two to think about." Lorelai handed her the potatoes.  
  
The whole bunch enjoyed dinner and they all left, very full.  
  
"You wanna take a walk?" Jess asked.  
  
"Sure." Rory replied. "See you later, mom."  
  
"Bye, Rory. Don't be home too late." Lorelai replied.  
  
She turned back to Jess and they started to walk.  
  
* Let's take a walk  
  
A walk down memory lane  
  
Past the signs of the times  
  
That lit our little way *  
  
"This isn't our first Thanksgiving together, is it?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, we had one right here a year ago. As I recall, Luke and I were your main event."  
  
She smiled. "You were." They walked a bit more, coming up close to the diner, which was now pitch black inside. "You obviously didn't have us go on a walk, to remind me of that, did you?" She asked. They stopped in front of the picture window at Luke's.  
  
"No." He replied being cryptic.  
  
"Well, why did we come out here?"  
  
"Do you remember last Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Yes, we had four dinners; you were our main event and I---" She paused. "Oh." She understood now.  
  
"Right here, is where we kissed that night. Actually, you kissed me."  
  
"Our first kiss right out in public." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, and Dean saw it all."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah, and he was a real jerk about it. Flaunting it, that is."  
  
"You didn't get into a fight though?"  
  
"No, I didn't want to stir things up with you when we'd been doing well. I did want to hurt him though. He was looming."  
  
"Thankfully that's behind us." She replied.  
  
"Tonight just reminded me of that moment"  
  
"That's why you brought me here. Jess, that's so sweet."  
  
"If you say so" He replied.  
  
"Would a reenactment be in order?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I think that might be fun." He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. His body heat felt good, because she was cold. "We're good, right?" He asked.  
  
"We're very good." She smiled as she pressed her lips to his.  
  
*  
  
And decide what it is  
  
That made it all this way  
  
And decide who it is  
  
That might make it O.K.  
  
*  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving, Rory." He said as the kiss ended. "It's nice to have you here, actually here."  
  
"It's nice to be here. Guys were starting to hit on me at Yale."  
  
"Didn't I tell you that would happen?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told them I had a boyfriend though. We just talked. It was cool."  
  
"You turned down some rich, educated prep boy for me?"  
  
"Of course, he'd never live up to my standards. Anyway, didn't I say I would?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
*  
  
The sun bears down on the man  
  
With a girl on his arm  
  
She's a victim of charm  
  
She thinks, Sinatra the man  
  
Think of him as you walk  
  
*  
  
"So how's school?" She asked.  
  
"Boring"  
  
"You're just too smart." She replied.  
  
"I know. I tell Luke that all the time, he's always worrying about me graduating." He replied. "So are you coming home for Christmas?"  
  
"Of course, why you have something up your sleeve for that too?" She smiled.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"I guess so." She replied.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her home.  
  
A/N: Hey! Lyrics are "Walk Down Memory Lane" by Sparks. Not hugely progressive but I'm leading up to progressive. The Dragonfly is open. That's progress. I think I'm losing my touch though; I have had too much sleep. 


	22. Just an Ordinary Day

Chapter 19: Just an Ordinary Day  
  
The first snowfall of winter had blanketed the town of Stars Hollow as its residents slept in their beds. The first flakes had begun to fall late in the night, and had continued until the sun shone upon them in the wee hours of the morning. Snow was not an uncommon occurrence in Stars Hollow, especially in mid-December, so when the town awoke it was an interesting sight, but not one of great importance.  
  
It was one of the few things that Lorelai Gilmore looked forward to anymore though. So of all the townsfolk, she was the most excited.  
  
It was around 9:30 when Rory awoke. Pulling back her curtains, she was surprised to see the ground covered in white powder. She smiled a little. Her life had sort of become less than exciting since she started college. It was formulaic and monotonous. A week at school, a weekend spent at home. Another week at school, and another weekend spent at home. She did enjoy it, sometimes. It was nice to see her family, and her friends, and her boyfriend. But it had just become sort of repetitive. Since it was coming up on Christmas time, she had started break. She'd be off till a week after New Years. It'd be a nice chance to relax.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Rory answered.  
  
"Hey, honey. Did you look outside?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty huh?" She replied semi-enthusiastically.  
  
"Wanna go outside? We can get some coffee and enjoy the snow?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right out." Her mother nodded and shut the door behind her. Rory contemplated what to wear. A pair of jeans, and a sweater was her decision. 'How ordinary', she thought. Grabbing a winter jacket she headed out the door.  
  
*  
  
I just went about my business  
  
I really don't have much to say  
  
The city cars just keep on rolling along  
  
It's just an ordinary day  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"It's been a while since we've actually talked." Lorelai started as they walked down the sidewalks of the town.  
  
"Yeah, we've both been so busy." She replied. "You've got The Dragonfly, and I've got school."  
  
"I know. I wish I had more time, but right now things are just starting up at the inn and I need to be there."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She smiled, and stopped to reach into the snow. She picked up a handful, and threw it at Lorelai. Lorelai began to act, or at least try. She didn't actually succeed, it was pretty bad.  
  
"I'm hit, go on without me." She held her arm where Rory had hit her, and grimaced. Erasing the grimace and replacing it with a smirk, she reached down and grabbed her own handful of snow. "I'm gonna get you, sister." She chased her daughter around, finally catching her and hitting her with the snowball.  
  
"Are we even?" Rory asked between giggles.  
  
"Sure, let's go get some coffee babe." Lorelai put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Sookie, are you sure you should be here?" Jackson asked his very pregnant wife.  
  
"Jackson, I'm fine. I just really need to help out here. I can't just sit at home when they have so much work to do."  
  
"Sookie, they don't have that much to do. It's not like there's some big dinner going on. They're just cooking for regular guests. Please go back home."  
  
"Just let me make sure these pies are cooking correctly, all right?"  
  
"Fine, but I'm staying right here and driving you home." He replied as she opened the oven, and looked at the pies.  
  
The kitchen door swung open.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sookie? Hi Jackson, what's she doing here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"That's what I've been asking her. She doesn't just want to stay at home; even though she is due to deliver her baby, VERY soon." He raised his voice.  
  
"Sookie, Jackson is right. You should be at home. Go rest up, and take care of that baby." Lorelai added turning her around.  
  
"I just want to check on some things, Lorelai."  
  
"Nonsense, this is for your own good. I'm the veteran on this topic. Do not argue with me." Sookie looked at her friend.  
  
"Thanks, for watching out for me." She smiled a little.  
  
"I know you worry about things here at the inn, but they are under control, okay?"  
  
"I guess." Jackson came up beside her.  
  
"Let's go home, Sookie. We can discuss names for the baby. If it's a boy, what do you think about Arnold?" He asked as they walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want our kid to be named after a pig?" Sookie replied. Their conversation faded as they walked out of the inn.  
  
Lorelai sighed as she stood in the middle of the kitchen. 'When had life become so habitual?' She asked herself. She left the kitchen and thought she'd head over to the diner for some lunch. That was a routine occurrence now that she was dating Luke, and her daughter worked there. She stepped outside, and a small wind wafted past her. Life was mundane now, but she felt change coming in that wind that blew threw her hair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Luke dear, how is the set building going?" Patty asked making her way over to him.  
  
"Patty, would you kindly not call me dear?"  
  
"I call everyone dear, dear. It's how I talk." She replied.  
  
"I know. Just not me, okay?"  
  
"Fine, how is the set building going, Luke?"  
  
"Fine, Patty. I've got this one almost all put together. I've got to cut out the pieces for the next one, paint 'em up and get 'em all together."  
  
"Good. I really appreciate you doing this, Luke."  
  
"Right, when I'm done with that piece of the set, I am going home for the day."  
  
"That's fine. Thanks again dea---Luke." Patty wandered off to start rehearsal.  
  
Rory opened the double doors to Miss Patty's. She came bearing food. Looking across the room, she spotted Luke assembling things.  
  
"I thought you might like something to eat." She said offering him a box of food from the diner. He looked up.  
  
"Thank you, Rory. That's very thoughtful of you." He replied setting down his hammer and opening the box. It contained carrots, a healthy sandwich on wheat bread and some dip for the carrots.  
  
"Oh, here's some water too." She added handing him the bottle she had been holding. "I better get back to the diner. Pretty busy, I don't think Jess could handle it alone."  
  
"Rory, I really appreciate you working. I don't really know why you are, but it helps." He smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to get a little extra money, and I figure it would be a good way to see Jess more than I would otherwise. It's been crappy for both of us having to hardly ever see each other. Talking on the phone is great, but it's better to see each other in person."  
  
"Yeah, I see your point." He replied taking a bit of his sandwich.  
  
"Rory honey, come here." Patty called. She obeyed.  
  
"Yes, Miss Patty?"  
  
"Our female lead is not here yet, so I was wondering if you could read this scene through with Kirk."  
  
"I really should get back to the diner, Jess is waiting."  
  
"Here, just read this one scene, okay?" Patty smiled at her.  
  
"All right, give me the script."  
  
"Now this scene calls for you to be madly in love with Kirk's character and well, the scene progresses onward from there. Go ahead." Patty replied.  
  
Rory looked at Kirk, who winked at her. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh sir, I know it is not good conduct that a servant of my position should love a king such as you are, but I cannot deny my feelings. My heart beats for you; my breathing is in time with yours. I love you."  
  
"Oh fair maid. I too feel this love that runeth betwixt us. Doest thou wish to become my bride?" Kirk croaked. Rory swallowed hard and knew that she was blushing because of her embarrassment at this scene.  
  
"Yes. Kiss me, kiss me my king. I will marry thee." With that Kirk dashed forward to her face and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Cut!" Patty yelled. "Kirk, this is a read through, you do not have to kiss Miss Gilmore." Kirk looked slightly embarrassed and Rory purely frightened.  
  
"I got a little caught up in the moment, sorry." He replied. "Take two?" He asked.  
  
"Patty, I really have to go. Here's your script. Luke I hope you enjoy the lunch." She replied as she ran out of Patty's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Lorelai entered the diner and the little bell above the door rang. She seated herself at the counter, and waited for service. A few minutes later Jess came by.  
  
"Can I get something to eat over here?" She asked.  
  
"Can you hold on for a minute? I've got a lot on my hands right now." He replied sarcastically. Rory ran in the door just then. "Rory, where have you been? It took 20 minutes to deliver a sandwich to Luke?" He asked.  
  
"No, Patty roped me into doing a scene in her play because her lead female was not there. So that took 10 minutes and then Kirk kissed me, so I ran out of there."  
  
"Kirk kissed you?" Both Lorelai and Jess sounded shocked.  
  
"It was in the script, but he wasn't supposed to. It's a mess."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey." Lorelai replied genuinely.  
  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Was he a good kisser?" Jess scoffed.  
  
"It was like sucking on a limp wet noodle." Rory replied. "I've had much better." She added.  
  
"Oh yeah, like who?" He replied.  
  
"It's someone standing in this very diner." She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Rory, I hate to break up Love Story over there, but could I get some food?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, what would you like?" She asked. Lorelai just stared at her. "Right, that was stupid of me. Why do I even ask?" She replied turning to Caesar. "Caesar, I need a hamburger with fries please."  
  
She poured a cup of coffee for her mother. Jess returned a pot to the coffeemaker and started up a new batch.  
  
"I've finally found someone in this place that doesn't shout orders in some weird language." He stated.  
  
"I can, I just don't want to." Rory replied smiling.  
  
"Lorelai, why do you do this to me?" Jess asked.  
  
"Because it's just fun" She replied laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"I'm going now, Patty." Luke shouted from across the room.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Luke." She approached him.  
  
"Sure, I figured since Lorelai asked so nicely." He smiled.  
  
"You know, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jess"  
  
"What'd he do now?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, that's just it. He hasn't done anything bad since he came back. I've noticed that, and so have several of the other town business owners. Taylor even admits it."  
  
"Taylor admits it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what Rory did, or whatever happened, but it's good. We appreciate it."  
  
"Wait, Taylor will confess to that, on tape?" Luke stammered, stifling a laugh.  
  
"I would appreciate you not telling Jess this, though."  
  
"Okay, wouldn't want him getting a big head about it."  
  
"Right, see you later Luke."  
  
"Bye Patty."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"It was nice of Jess and Rory to watch the diner for a while." Lorelai replied sitting down on the park bench.  
  
"Yeah, it was. I finally get to see you."  
  
"I know I've been at work a lot lately. I'm sorry that we haven't spent anytime together. It's just that---" He stopped her.  
  
"I understand, Lorelai. You're a busy woman. I'll be here when you're not busy okay? I mean I waited this long to even be here, what's another few weeks or whatever." He smiled and she did too. They got up and walked to the Gilmore's house, holding hands. "You know, Patty told me that she and Taylor both appreciated whatever Rory has done to Jess. They noticed his lack of troublemaking."  
  
"Maybe he's finally realized that he can't do that crap all the time."  
  
"I think Rory has been a huge influence." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, she's good that way." Lorelai nodded.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to talk about it, so don't tell her, okay? I just thought I'd tell you how much I appreciate it. I got crap for having Jess here. I know you didn't like them going out at first or even spending time together. You were afraid he'd hurt her, but she didn't really get hurt. Sure, she drove cross country trying to get him back. He never hurt her though, and it helped him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know I care about Rory, right?" He rubbed her arms.  
  
"Yes." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Good. I care about you too."  
  
"I know you do." She replied. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Bye, Lorelai." He replied. She kissed him and went inside the house.  
  
'Imagine that. Jess actually being a semi-respected member of this community. I never thought I'd see the day.' He thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
*  
  
The sun came up and down  
  
The Earth still spun around  
  
It's just an ordinary day  
  
*  
  
"I'm back, Mom." Rory said entering the house.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai replied.  
  
"How was your day?" Rory asked.  
  
"Good actually, not as bad as I thought it would be."  
  
"Me too, I thought today would be very run of the mill. It wasn't hugely exciting, but it turns out that today was not nearly as ordinary as I'd expected."  
  
"It's not everyday that Kirk kisses you." She laughed. "Totally agree. By the way, do you have your Christmas shopping done, yet?"  
  
"I have a few more things to get, why?"  
  
"Want to go to Hartford, tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Goodnight, Mom."  
  
"Night, Rory." Lorelai replied. Rory wandered into her room, laid down on her bed and fell asleep. She dreamt about the double date that she'd had with Jess, Lane and Dave a few days ago. It'd gone good, and it was a nice thing to dream about. Two happy couples, whose lives were moving at light speed, four friends just having a little fun together as they forgot about their lives and let the minutes drift past.  
  
She awoke the next morning and smiled. 'You know what?' She asked herself 'my life is really good. Maybe I like ordinary.'  
  
A/N: The title really sums this chapter up. I felt that the whole "cast", me included, needed a more ordinary day, before some big happenings. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially SoapFan5, Jade and iaminlovewithaboynamedJESS. Without you there would be no point in writing this. What can I say? I aim to please, and I know that I don't always hit the target 100 percent, but I'm glad you still read. :) Anyways, the lyrics are "Ordinary Day" by Phish. I am so happy with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	23. Merry Christmas, Baby

Chapter 20: Merry Christmas, Baby  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and the girls were sitting huddled next to each other trying to warm themselves inside the diner. Their boyfriends were both upstairs, theoretically getting dressed to go to Emily and Richard's Christmas party.  
  
"It's cold in here." Rory shivered.  
  
"No, Hitler was a cold man. A trek to the top of Mount Everest is cold; this is sub-zero arctic condition honey. Break out the emergency flashlight, coffee canteen and extra blankets." Lorelai instructed.  
  
"But they are in the car." Rory replied. "The guys will be down in a minute, then we can go. Plus the car Grandpa and Grandma bought me has a really nice heater, so we'll be fine."  
  
"Are you guys almost ready?" Lorelai hollered up at them.  
  
"We're coming, just wait a second." Luke hollered down at her. Minutes later they both emerged. Luke looked good, but rather uncomfortable. Jess looked good as well, but a bit more comfortable than Luke. Neither of them were too happy to have to wear dress pants and a nice shirt. It wasn't exactly their style. "Well, here we are." Luke replied giving the girls a half smile.  
  
Lorelai came over and adjusted the collar on his shirt a little bit. "You look very professional when you're cleaned up, you know that? I like it." She smiled.  
  
"We were talking upstairs, and we know this means a lot to you girls. Family is a big part of you, so even though we aren't exactly happy with going to this little party, we figured it would be a good thing to do for you."  
  
"Who came up with that?" Rory asked.  
  
"It was an agreement." Luke replied.  
  
"Well, I think that is about the nicest thing that you two have ever said or done." Lorelai replied. Rory noticed that Jess was holding a medium sized, flat box. She wondered what it was, although it was obviously her Christmas present. She smiled at Jess, and he walked over to her.  
  
"I know I promised you that I'd go back, and I'm really going to try to not be as big a jerk as I was last time." He said.  
  
"I know. That means so much to me." She moved her face slowly closer to his and kissed him.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Lorelai asked Rory and Jess, who were still kissing.  
  
Rory looked a little embarrassed at getting caught up in the kiss. "Yes, let's go." She replied parting lips with Jess. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked out the door.  
  
"Rory, are you driving?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Of course, it is my car."  
  
"Just checking, Luke and I call back seat." She yelled dragging him behind her as she ran to the car. Rory unlocked the doors, and they all got inside and headed out to Hartford.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Lorelai, Rory. Come in!" Emily seemed happily surprised to see them. The hall clock chimed 6:00 pm as they entered. Emily noticed Jess and Luke now. "Oh, this must be Luke and Jess, I presume?"  
  
Everyone followed Lorelai inside and the maid took all the coats. "Yes, that is Jess and this is Luke." She replied putting a hand on his shoulder. Luke waved. Jess stood quietly.  
  
"Well, come in. Richard is in with the rest of the guests now." She showed them into the brightly lit sitting room. Richard looked up and noticed his daughter and granddaughter.  
  
"Will you excuse me?" He asked the guest he had been visiting with. The guest nodded. Richard approached them. "Lorelai, Rory. Merry Christmas, how are you?"  
  
"We're fine, Grandpa." Rory replied.  
  
"Yes, we're good and Merry Christmas to you, too." She replied handing him a small golden foil bag. "It's just a little something from both of us."  
  
"How thoughtful of you," he replied taking the bag.  
  
"I'll take that and put it underneath the tree." Emily replied. She took the present and pointed to Luke and Jess. "This is Luke, and that is Jess."  
  
"Ah, I didn't know that you were bringing them," He told Lorelai. "But welcome, you two," he replied shaking their hands.  
  
"It's nice to be here." Luke told him. "You have a very nice home."  
  
"Thank you, Luke. You don't mind that I call you that do you?"  
  
"No, Luke is fine."  
  
"Good, Luke it is then." He replied. "Now, I must get to know this Jess fellow." Jess breathed deep and tried to hold his tongue.  
  
"Luke and I will go mingle, all right Dad?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"See you later, dear." He replied and turned to Jess and Rory. "So this is your boyfriend, Rory?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Grandpa, he is." She smiled.  
  
"Well, I think we'll have to talk somewhere private. Would you two like to join me in my study?"  
  
"Sure." Jess replied happy to only have to say one word. The two followed him to the large study. Entering the room, they took seats in the leather furniture that was situated inside the room.  
  
"Now, how did you meet Rory, Jess?" Richard asked.  
  
"I moved into the diner with Luke, and since Luke knows Lorelai, we got introduced that way."  
  
"I see. So you are the same age as Rory?"  
  
"Yes, pretty much."  
  
"Good, what college are you attending, may I ask?"  
  
"Stars Hollow," he replied. Rory looked at him.  
  
"I didn't know that Stars Hollow had a college."  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"But you just said---" Richard looked confused.  
  
"Grandpa, he's still in high school at Stars Hollow." Rory broke in.  
  
"But I thought he was the same age as you?"  
  
"He is. He didn't pass last year."  
  
"Oh, I must say. That is not good." Richard replied. Jess held his tongue again, but was not sure how much longer he could do it. Rory fortunately came to his defense.  
  
"He's smart enough to pass, Grandpa. He just had some circumstances that prevented him from completing the year, fully."  
  
"Oh, I see. Then in that case, I applaud you for getting the full extent of your education."  
  
"He likes books as much as I do." Rory added.  
  
"Does he now?" Richard asked. Jess got up and looked at the fancy bookcases lining the study.  
  
"Quite a selection, you have here." Jess said skimming the titles.  
  
"I do attempt to be well read." Richard replied.  
  
"Of course, you do. It's a good habit to be in."  
  
"Your favorite author is who then?" Richard asked.  
  
"Ah, Ernest Hemingway would be who I enjoy the most."  
  
"Wonderful author, such pictures the man paints. Your favorite work of his, is?"  
  
"A Farewell to Arms," he replied.  
  
"That is a spectacular novel, with such a tragic end."  
  
"I always thought that myself. I think things could have turned out all right for him. Life doesn't always end badly." Jess looked at Rory.  
  
"You know, my boy. I quite enjoy ironing out the finer points of Hemingway with you. I really must get back out with my guests though, maybe another time?" He asked.  
  
"Certainly, that sounds fine." Jess replied.  
  
"Good." Richard turned to Rory. "I must admit, at first I was apprehensive about this boy, but it seems your judgment is not as faulty as your grandmother, made it seem. See you two later." He replied leaving the study.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"So Lorelai, how are things with you?" Emily asked politely.  
  
"Fine mother," she replied linking her arm through Luke's.  
  
"Luke, what about you?" Emily added.  
  
"I've been good, ah---very good. The diner is running fine thanks to your granddaughter and her boyfriend."  
  
"What about Lorelai and yourself?"  
  
"Wow, you don't hesitate a bit, do you Mom?" Lorelai replied sharply.  
  
"Now Lorelai, let Luke answer the question. It's rude to interrupt."  
  
"Lorelai and I are good. You have a very lovely daughter."  
  
"I know." Emily replied. "Lorelai, I hate to say this, but I told you so." She smiled. "I am happy for you two, and may I say that you look very handsome tonight Luke?"  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"Lorelai, did you notice that?" Emily inquired.  
  
"Yes, mother I did."  
  
"Oh, just checking. I really must attend to some other guests, enjoy the party." Emily replied as she sauntered off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
The Stars Hollow Christmas church service was still in session at 7:00 pm. Lane sat there listening to the minister speak, all she could think about though was the fact that Dave was sitting there, right next to her in the pew, holding her hand. Her mother was completely oblivious of that fact. Nonetheless it was fun. She began to wonder when Rory would be back. The lighting of the tree in the square was at 8:15, so she'd better hurry back home from Hartford. She looked over at Dave. He noticed her gaze and smiled back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Well, that didn't go too badly." Rory replied smiling at Jess.  
  
"Nope, it didn't. It seems your grandfather may actually like me." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"He has good taste. The reading thing put you over the top. I thought we were in trouble there with the failing senior year business." Jess had his hands behind his back now and did what can only be described as a semi- smile. Not really a smile, but a happier expression than usual. "What?" She asked. He pulled the present out from behind his back.  
  
"You've had this with you the whole time?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I figure now is as good a time as any to give it to you." She took the box from him and they sat down next to each other again. She began to unwrap it, lifted off the top and gasped. It was the red, cashmere scarf she had seen in Hartford when they had gone on the double date.  
  
"It's beautiful." She replied touching the soft fabric. "But it was so expensive."  
  
"Its fine, I had money saved up from working for Luke all this time. I hope its right, I didn't know what size to buy or if there even was a different size, but the store clerk helped me a little." She smiled, looking up at him. "Unfold it." He added.  
  
She did and to her surprise she found a very nice picture frame with a picture of the two of them in it.  
  
"When was this taken?" She asked taken aback.  
  
"When we were in Hartford on our outing with Lane and Dave, it's one of the photo booth shots."  
  
"One of our serious ones," She replied smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I took it to a portrait place and they blow it up."  
  
"It looks lovely. It'll remind me of you, when I'm not home."  
  
"That's what I was hoping for." He replied.  
  
"I have your present too, since we are doing them now." She added remembering that it was in her purse. She pulled out a small, elongated box and handed it to him. He opened it.  
  
"It's a watch." He noted.  
  
"Yes. So you'll always know what time it is." She replied. He looked up at her. "Don't worry; there are a few books at the diner for you, as well." She smiled.  
  
"The watch is very nice, thank you." He replied.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Rory." He cracked another semi-smile.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jess." She did smile. He leaned over the arm of the chair, caressed her cheek a little and kissed her softly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"All in all, that did not go badly at all." Rory commented pulling into a parking spot by the diner.  
  
"No, it didn't. Oh, it seems we are just in time for Taylor to light the tree." Lorelai replied. The two couples walked into the square and found their two other sets of friends, Dave and Lane, and Sookie and Jackson. Lane noticed Rory as soon as she approached.  
  
"Oh hey, you made it!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we did." She replied.  
  
"Hey Dave," Jess added.  
  
"Hi Jess." Dave replied.  
  
Taylor approached the microphone that had been set up. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to turn your attention to the lighting of the tree. This will be a new addition to Stars Hollow's already full line of traditions. Count down with me. 5-4---" He started.  
  
"3-oh!" Sookie counted.  
  
"Sookie, it's 2, not oh." Jackson corrected as the rest of the crowd finished the count and the tree lit. Sookie and Jackson, and everyone else stood there looking at the large, magnificently lit tree. They were all speechless for a moment or two. Most of the crowd smiled, thinking how beautiful it looked.  
  
"Jackson?" Sookie turned to him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I know it's not 3-oh! It's 3-2-1." She replied. "I said oh, because I think our baby wants to---oh, see the tree too."  
  
"Oh!" Jackson replied. "Oh no, let's get to the hospital." He tapped Lorelai on the shoulder. "Lorelai, we're going to the hospital."  
  
"Oh my goodness, you are going now?" Lorelai asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, we'll see you there."  
  
"Okay, bye." Lorelai giggled with delight. She ran over to Rory, Jess, Lane and Dave, with Luke following her. "Rory! Sookie's having her baby!" Rory looked shocked.  
  
"She's having it right now?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes, let's go wait at the hospital."  
  
"It'll be forever before she's delivered." Rory whined.  
  
"Oh come on, we'll drink coffee and be fine." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Okay." She agreed perkily. She turned back to Jess. "Goodnight, Jess. Thank you for a wonderful night. I appreciate it. Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Goodnight, see you later." He replied as Lorelai pulled Rory away.  
  
"Goodbye Lane and bye Dave," She added as she left.  
  
They three looked at each other and Luke joined them.  
  
"That was odd." Jess replied.  
  
"Anybody want food or coffee?" Luke asked. They all nodded and headed over to the diner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
*  
  
I wasn't built to get up at this time  
  
I wasn't built to get up at this time  
  
I'm not the sort of guy who rises and shines  
  
I wasn't built to get up  
  
*  
  
Obviously, the coffee hadn't worked. Rory awoke in a chair next to her mother who was also sleeping. She shook Lorelai.  
  
"Wake up." She said noticing Jackson emerging from one of the rooms. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 'It's only 7:30?' she thought. 'That's so early.'  
  
Lorelai awoke and noticed Jackson as well. She rubbed her eyes and did the same thing that Rory had just done.  
  
"So early---" She moaned.  
  
"Hey girls," Jackson said approaching them. "You woke up just in time. You can go see Sookie, and the baby."  
  
"Really, that's great!" Lorelai perked up. Rory smiled as well. They followed Jackson into her room. Sookie was holding a small bundle. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Lorelai, I'd like you to meet Chloe Ann." Sookie smiled. She was literally beaming. "Isn't she cute?" Lorelai looked at the tiny baby.  
  
"She's very cute, Sookie. I'm so happy for you two."  
  
"What a good name." Rory replied.  
  
"It was my idea." Jackson answered.  
  
"Yeah, it turns out we actually agreed on a name after all." Sookie added.  
  
"Well, you get some rest and we'll see you soon." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Bye girls," Sookie waved. She kissed Jackson, smiled again and went back to playing with Chloe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
The next few months went by in a flash, especially for Sookie and Jackson, but for everyone else as well. Luke continued to build sets for the play, Lorelai worked her butt off at the inn, and Jess worked hard and reached a point where he was assured he would graduate, while Rory went back to Yale, and Lane and Dave were---they were Lane and Dave.  
  
They all had such busy lives and such a fun time with Chloe, especially Lorelai and Rory that they hardly noticed that nearly four months had flown by.  
  
A/N: Lyrics are "I wasn't built to get up" by The Supernaturals. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Exciting stuff coming up, I've decided that chapter 23 (my numbering, not ff.net's) will be the season finale. So, it's sneaking up fast on us folks and hold on, you're in for a somewhat bumpy ride. 


	24. It Should Have Been Rory

*ATTENTION*- Due to the nature of the events in this episode, reader discretion is advised.  
  
Chapter 21- It Should Have Been Rory.  
  
Saturday morning Lorelai sat at the diner, harassing her daughter as she worked.  
  
"So you're sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"Yes, I am mom. I don't really want the image of Kirk wearing tights to be forever etched into my mind."  
  
"All right, Luke and I will just go then."  
  
"I feel pity for your eyes." She replied picking up a plate and handing it to the only hungry customer in the diner.  
  
"The whole town is gonna be there, you know." Lorelai added.  
  
"The whole town, except me." Rory replied. Luke came down the stairs and entered the diner.  
  
"The whole town is gonna be where?" He asked.  
  
"Patty's play," Lorelai replied.  
  
"I'm not." He retorted.  
  
"Oh, yes you are. You are because I'm going."  
  
"I'm starting to seriously doubt whether dating you was a good idea. I mean building the sets for the thing was too much participation for me, and you twisted my arm into that. Now I have to watch this awful thing?"  
  
"Don't you want to see how your sets look?" She did that pouty thing again. God, he was a sucker for the pouty face. "Fine, what time does it start at?" He conceded.  
  
"Six. I have some stuff to do at home and at The Dragonfly. I'll be back around five-thirty and we can go then."  
  
"All right, bye." He leaned over the counter to kiss her. She left. Jess tramped down the stairs seeing the end of the conversation.  
  
"She's got a nice little hold on you, doesn't she, Uncle Luke." He stated sarcastically in Luke's general direction. He kissed Rory. Luke looked at him.  
  
"The same could be said for you." He retorted. Jess cocked his head, looking at him funny and laughed.  
  
"Oh, touché my friend, touché, that was nice, but Rory and I are a mutual thing, right Rory?" She nodded.  
  
"Yep, we are Luke. We're like Sonny and Cher, Fred and Ginger, and those Canadian ice skaters from the Olympics." She blushed having stated that last pair. "Well, so what. I watched ice skating on the Olympics, everyone's always telling me I have to be more athletic, right?  
  
"Whatever." Luke glanced at the time. "I've gotta get cleaned up if I'm going to this play thing with your mother."  
  
"Go ahead, we'll watch the diner." Rory replied.  
  
"In other words, you'll sit here, kiss and talk about books?"  
  
"Yes, pretty much. If a customer comes in, one of us will attend to him though."  
  
"I can see it now. Luke's Diner, it's the place where the service is friendly only if you don't mind the diner owners', girlfriend's, daughter making out with her boyfriend while you eat."  
  
"I don't think that'll catch on, Luke." Rory replied.  
  
"Just not snappy enough, a bit too long too, you know people and their short memories. They'd never get passed the owners', girlfriend's daughter thing before they just decided to screw it and go to McDonalds." Jess added  
  
"Whatever." Luke went upstairs leaving them there together. Jess wiped off the counter and Rory tended to the only customer again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Jackson! Are you almost ready?" Sookie yelled.  
  
"Yes, does this shirt look okay?" He asked coming out into the living room.  
  
"Yes, yes it looks fine. We're just going to see a play."  
  
"I know, but are you sure? I thought maybe it was the wrong mood."  
  
"It's fine, let's go. Lord knows, a shirt with the wrong mood won't exactly spoil the evening." She glanced at the babysitter. "Will everything be all right here?" She asked.  
  
The sitter, who was a young teenage girl nodded. "It'll be fine, have fun." She replied.  
  
Sookie turned back to Jackson, and shooed him out the door shutting it behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Luke and Lorelai had gone to Patty's play about an hour ago. Rory was just sitting at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee and looking at a book casually. She noticed that her coffee was getting kind of empty, so she went around the counter to fill it up with the pot from the coffee maker. Jess had gone upstairs to get a book they had been talking about. The little bell over the door rang. Rory didn't turn around but just started to talk to the customer.  
  
"I'll be right with you, as soon as I get there. Caesar isn't here, so we can't actually make you anything besides maybe a sandwich and coffee."  
  
"I didn't come here looking for a ham on rye, or a black cup of coffee, missy." She turned around startled by his harsh voice. In front of the door stood, a guy who looked like he was about thirty-five or forty years old. He was holding a gun in his hand. "Hand over the money in the cash register missy." He brandished the pistol at her.  
  
She just stood there frozen. "Well, get going!" He demanded. He moved up to her quickly, and pushed her towards the cash register.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." She replied, fiddling unsuccessfully with the buttons.  
  
Jess came down the stairs.  
  
"I found the book we were---" He stopped in mid-sentence after looking up and seeing the scene.  
  
"Jess, watch out he has a gun!" She screamed. Hearing this, the robber grabbed Rory and held the gun to her head.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, or I'll shoot your little friend here." The robber added. Jess swallowed hard. "Now give me the cash from the register, since SHE doesn't seem to know how to run it."  
  
Jess noticed at Rory's eyes. They were so big and so scared looking. He gave her reassuring look.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you the money. What kind of robber robs a moderately successful diner at this hour of the day? It's not even very dark man." Jess grabbed a takeout bag and threw the small amount of cash into it.  
  
"Shut up and hand it to me." The robber threatened.  
  
"Here." Jess said handing it to him. The robber pushed Rory over to Jess, and he caught her. She buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"You all right?" He whispered. She nodded.  
  
The robber looked at the money, and shut the bag.  
  
"Thanks kid. Have a nice day." He cocked the pistol and shot Jess in the chest and kneecap. Rory pulled back at the noise and Jess collapsed to the floor. The robber ran out the door.  
  
"Jess!" She screamed, tears coming to her eyes. "Are you all right?"  
  
He was speechless because the pain was too great. She ran to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Yes, Luke's Diner has just been robbed. And please send an ambulance my boyfriend's been shot." She threw the phone back on the hook and ran back to Jess. Reaching him, she embraced him loosely being careful not to press on his chest wound. She felt one arm curl around her back loosely. She kissed him, and he tried hard to kiss her back.  
  
"It'll be okay, the ambulance is on the way. I love you."  
  
"Thank you, Rory." He replied holding his chest hard. God, it hurt! She stayed there with him, doing all she could, right on the verge of crying the whole time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Where hath thy monkey gone?"  
  
"I knoweth not, my lady." Kirk replied. "Thou hath not spied it?"  
  
"No, sir"  
  
Luke and Lorelai sat in the audience watching this whole scene unfold. Kirk was playing the monkey king, and he was dancing around on stage with those monkeys with the red butts. Worst of all he had to wear tights. It was an Elizabethan play with monkeys, and Kirk in tights. It was a Miss Patty production after all.  
  
"Where did Patty get all those monkeys?" Luke whispered to Lorelai.  
  
"I think they're on loan from Hartford." She replied. "Cost a fortune to get them, but she insisted. It's like seventy-five percent of the budget. I mean, men in monkey suits would be funny too. Although, lord knows that the monkey's with the red butts are hilarious."  
  
"Why do I try and talk to you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Because my quirks drive you wild with pleasure"  
  
"There's a sentence I never expected to hear." He replied.  
  
Suddenly two gun shots rang out.  
  
"Ooh! Finally, good special effects." Lorelai shouted. The whole rest of the room gasped.  
  
"That wasn't a special effect Lorelai, it came from outside!" Luke insisted running to Miss Pattie's barn style doors and throwing them open just in time to see the thief run out of the diner. He ran as fast as he could after him, but he couldn't keep up. He ran past the diner, and stopped realizing he couldn't catch him. "Shit! Rory and Jess!" He yelled, realizing that they were inside. Lorelai was bounding down the street and they both rushed in to the diner to see what had happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
*  
  
All through the night I'll be standing over you  
  
All through the night I'll be watching over you  
  
And through bad dreams I'll be right there, baby.  
  
*  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai ran over to her daughter and Jess.  
  
"What happened?!" Lorelai demanded.  
  
"This burglar came and ordered me to give him the money from the cash register, and Jess came down. The guy had a gun and he grabbed me and threatened to shoot me. Jess---Jess gave him the money and he shot Jess instead. That bullet should have been mine, but Jess---" She was crying now and couldn't speak through the sobs.  
  
"Its okay Rory, I'm here." She cried on her mother's shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Holding your hand, telling you everything is all right  
  
And when you cry I'll be right there  
  
Telling you, you were never anything less than beautiful  
  
*  
  
"Jess, are you all right?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Why does everybody--- ouch--- keep asking that? Do I look all right?" He asked.  
  
"Because we're concerned about you, you just got shot. Come on, Jess." Rory replied through tears. Lorelai found a cloth and gave it to Jess to hold pressure on the wound. He was nearly to the point of passing out.  
  
Luke stood there, not knowing what to say. His diner had just been robbed, his potential step-daughter was nearly shot, and his nephew WAS shot. They all just stayed there, silent. Soon they heard the ambulance coming.  
  
*  
  
So, don't you worry.  
  
I'm your angel standing by  
  
*  
  
A/N: A little bit more adult natured, not a lot, but a little. Sorry, about the use of a few "French" words, but it seemed like they would really use it. Lyrics are Jewel's "Angel Standing By." THANKS EVERYONE for the nice, honest reviews. I know I have some typos issues, but don't we all? I've got twenty-one down, two to go, come back tomorrow for the next chapter. :) 


	25. Visions of Last Night

Chapter 22- Visions of Last Night  
  
She rode in the ambulance the entire way to the hospital. He'd passed out right after the paramedics had gotten there. Now he just lay there on the stretcher. He looked like he was asleep, but more than that he looked somewhat lifeless. As far as she could tell he was still breathing, but it seemed very shallow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
She awoke in an uncomfortable chair. Unaware of where she was, she puzzled over it. Looking around she remembered where she was. It was morning and she was at the hospital, how could she forget? The events of the previous night spun in circles through her head. Like a little movie, she relived the terrifying moments. It was hard to believe that such a thing could happen in a sleepy little town like Stars Hollow.  
  
Aren't robbers something from the big cities? Why Stars Hollow? Why Jess? That scary realization came flooding back to her again; it could have been her. She could have been lying in some hospital room right now, with doctor's poking around her. But she wasn't.  
  
She'd been in the Stars Hollow hospital enough to know where the coffee was. She shuffled around in her pocket, looking for change to put in the machine.  
  
"You need some change?" A voice behind her asked. She recognized the calm tone of someone she'd known all her life. She turned around. "Well?" The voice asked again.  
  
"Luke." Rory sighed.  
  
"How are you, Rory?" He asked.  
  
What kind of a question was that? He must have known how she felt. "You have that change?" She asked avoiding the actual question.  
  
"Yeah, here it is." He reached into his own pocket and pulled out seventy- five cents, and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She replied accepting it, and putting it in the machine.  
  
"So---" He continued.  
  
"How long have you been here?" She asked, picking up her cup of coffee.  
  
He looked at her solemnly. "Only a few minutes, your Mom would be here too, but she had some urgent business at the inn."  
  
"Thanks for the coffee." She replied wandering back down the hall that she came from. Luke followed after her silently. Rory approached the nurse's station that she had just been asleep near.  
  
"Ma'am, could you tell me the condition of a patient?" She asked.  
  
"Which patient, miss?" The brunette nurse asked.  
  
"Ah---his name is Jess Mariano." Rory stammered. The nurse checked the computer.  
  
"He's not listed as a condition yet. Is he the gunshot victim?  
  
"Yes, that's him."  
  
"He came in last evening, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, evening." Rory repeated.  
  
"Well, we should have a condition listing for him. Let me go talk to some of the doctors. You can just have a seat; I promise I'll be right back."  
  
"Fine, I'll be here." Rory nodded. She trudged back to the chairs, and sunk down into one. Sipping her coffee, she heaved a deep sigh. Luke sat down next to her. "Shouldn't you be at the diner, since your staff is not there today, because of circumstances?" She asked.  
  
"I should, but Caesar can watch the place." Luke replied. "I came to see that Jess was okay."  
  
'How okay could he be? He got shot.' She thought. She didn't say that to Luke though. "Well, I know he's your nephew, and you can stay if you want. The nurse might be a while with the condition information. I can call you if I find anything out."  
  
"All right, I suppose your right. Sitting around here isn't exactly ideal. I do have a diner to run. Promise you'll call?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I will." She replied expressionless.  
  
"All right, here's some more change for coffee and the payphone if you need to call." He handed her more coins.  
  
"Thanks, Luke." She replied. He got up and turned to leave.  
  
"You're welcome, Rory." He answered as he left.  
  
She sat there for what seemed like hours. She sipped her coffee, finished it, got up and bought another one with some of Luke's money. She sat back down. There were magazines sitting on a small wooden coffee table. She glanced at them. The entire selection consisted of Seventeen, Time, Parent's Life, and a few newspapers. Time seemed too depressing, news about war and fighting. She wasn't a parent, so Parent's Life was out. The newspapers were days old, some she had read and some she hadn't but they all looked uninteresting. Seventeen was bright, and shiny. It had a beautifully made up blonde girl on the cover. She was frosted, and highlighted, and everything that most teeny boppers are, but it was inviting. The colors did something to her, probably hypnotization.  
  
Leafing through the magazine, everything was mostly a blur. There were ads for companies she'd never heard of, quizzes about pointless things like 'are you cute or not', and stories about famous people. One article stood out above the rest though. The title in big bold letters read; 'How to Get a Guy'. For any normal teenager, that might have been an interesting article. Not Rory. Right now she was more worried about keeping the one she had. She threw the magazine back on the table.  
  
The waiting room was empty except for her and the rest of the chairs. The nurse was nowhere in sight. Having nothing else to distract herself with, her mind drifted back again to what happened. She could feel the shots that had hit Jess. She had felt them as some of the force of the blow had transferred to her through their touching bodies. She'd been frightened and recoiled at the sound and the feeling of the shot. She'd wanted to catch him as he collapsed to the floor. She had not made it in time though. It should have been her. She bent her head down and closed her eyes, nearly in tears again.  
  
*  
  
Last night I almost died,  
  
I was thinking about my life,  
  
And it just didn't seem like,  
  
Anything was gonna change.  
  
*  
  
"Miss," The nurse asked as she returned to her station. Rory tried to regain her composure. She lifted her head.  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"Mr. Mariano is in stable condition, the doctor's are still evaluating his situation though. It's not often we see gunshot wounds around here. The doctor said he'd be out in a little while."  
  
"All right, thank you." Rory replied sighing.  
  
"Miss, if you don't mind me asking, what's your relation to Mr. Mariano?"  
  
She looked up again. Her eyes were wide. She got up from the chair and approached the counter. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
The nurse looked suddenly very somber. "I'm sorry this had to happen, miss. We're doing all we can."  
  
Rory nodded. "Thank you. I think I'm going to take a little walk; I'll be back in a while. I've just got to clear my head." She walked out of the hospital. On the way out she stopped by the maternity ward. There was an observation window with many little babies behind it. Some asleep, some awake, and some crying. It seemed like she'd just been here to see the birth of Sookie's baby. It amazed her how lives could be given, just as quickly as they were taken away. She found a payphone close to the hospital, but outside on the street. The street was empty for some reason, but she slipped the coins in anyway. It rang twice.  
  
"Luke's Diner," Luke answered.  
  
"Luke. It's Rory. Jess is in stable condition I guess, whatever that means. The doctor's gonna come and talk to us in a little while. You can come back now, and talk to him."  
  
"I'll be right there." He replied hanging up the phone.  
  
*  
  
But you saved me last night,  
  
You saved--- me---last night.  
  
Last night I almost died,  
  
I was thinking about my life,  
  
How I've failed at everything,  
  
At everything but you---  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
A doctor in a white coat emerged, some time later. Rory was back in the chair. Luke was beside her.  
  
"Which one of you is here for Mr. Mariano?"  
  
"Both of us, actually" Luke replied.  
  
"Well, he's been shot pretty badly. It could have been much worse though. The shot to the chest only hit his shoulder area, it actually only caused bruising and some obvious flesh wounds. We were able to get the bullet out of that easily. His kneecap was fractured by the second bullet. He lost quite a bit of blood from his shoulder wound, so he's quite out of it right now. We've put a cast on his knee, and bandaged his shoulder wound. He was very lucky to get away with what he did."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Luke asked.  
  
"You mean long term?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, will he be all right?"  
  
"Well, we've got him on some blood and some sedatives right now. Some medication to prevent infection in the shoulder wound. He will live, if that is your question."  
  
Luke and Rory both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"When can we see him?" Luke asked. The doctor checked his watch.  
  
"It's about noon, now. I wouldn't expect him to be coherent for a few hours. I'd say sometime after dinner, I should think six or seven."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." He replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Rory added. The doctor left and the two sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened, Rory." Luke finally said.  
  
"It's not your fault. But thank you, for being here." She replied.  
  
"I'm always here for you."  
  
She began to cry now; she felt it was all right to cry. She knew that Jess would most likely be all right. "I was so afraid when I heard the noise of the bullet and on the ride here in the ambulance. I was afraid he'd leave me again, without me getting a chance to say goodbye." She sobbed now. Luke wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his flannel shirt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
As they walked down the street, people looked at her. Several people approached her, asking if she was all right. She would nod and sort of smile, reassuring them. When they reached the diner, she noticed her mother sitting at the counter.  
  
"Rory honey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She replied. Her tears had dried. She'd gone back home from the hospital and taken a shower. Luke had waited there for her. She actually found herself feeling hungry, now.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I had things I needed to do."  
  
"It's all right, I understand. Luke was there." Luke did that half smile thing.  
  
"What can I get you, Rory? Do you want breakfast or lunch?" He asked.  
  
"I'll just have a hamburger I guess, I don't know what else I'd have."  
  
"All right, I'll make it for you right now." Luke went back, and shooed Caesar away from the grill, taking the spatula in his hand. Lorelai and Rory sat there in silence, not sure what to say.  
  
"How is he?" Lorelai finally asked.  
  
"He's stable, looks like he'll make it after all." She replied. Luke came back with her burger, and placed it in front of her. It was a burger with the top off, drawn on it with ketchup and mustard was a smile. Rory looked up. "I didn't know you were artistic, Luke."  
  
"I'm not. I just thought maybe it'd help. You could give him a name if you like."  
  
"He's like Mom's Santa burger, except he's happy burger." Rory replied.  
  
"What can I say, my art is cooking." He added.  
  
"I love him, his name is happy burger." Rory actually smiled a little. It felt good to smile again.  
  
"Eat up, you haven't had any breakfast." Lorelai added.  
  
She did as she was told. Somehow the time passed, very fast. Somehow she'd talked with her mother, and Luke, and every other person that had come into the diner. It was time to go and see Jess.  
  
She walked up the stairs to Luke and Jess's apartment. Rummaging through his book collection, she found the one she was looking for. She went back downstairs, and Lorelai and Luke joined her in the walk back to the hospital.  
  
They arrived in the same waiting room, and she told Luke to go in first. He did. He was in there for fifteen minutes at least. Lorelai bought gummy bears from the candy machine, and they shared them in almost complete silence. They were tropical fruit of course. Lorelai went in next, although Rory wasn't sure why, as she sat there eating her gummy bears. Maybe her mother had actually taken a liking to Jess. Looking back, it seemed like she had. Lorelai came back out in a shorter time, and it was Rory's turn. Her mother gave her a reassuring smile. She handed her the gummy bears that remained.  
  
She walked down the hall to his door. It read: Room 103. She breathed in, and knocked on the door. From the other side she heard a muffled response. She breathed heavily again, and tightened her grasp on The Old Man and the Sea. She grabbed the knob, and pushed the door open.  
  
"Hey, Jess." She said, attempting a smile.  
  
A/N: Lyrics are AM Radio's "You Saved My Life." That's all I want to say, season finale tomorrow, if not tomorrow, then for sure on Monday. 


	26. Season Finale: The Return of a Hero

Chapter 23: Season Finale: The Return of a Hero  
  
* Wanting you the way I do  
  
I only want to be with you  
  
And I would go to the ends of the earth  
  
Cause, daring, to me that's what you're worth  
  
*  
  
She walked down the hall to his door. It read: Room 103. She breathed in, and knocked on the door. From the other side she heard a muffled response. She breathed heavily again, and tightened her grasp on The Old Man and the Sea. She grabbed the knob, and pushed the door open.  
  
So many thoughts filled her mind in that second between her knock on the door and when she pushed it open. She thought about how her life had changed since last summer. It was getting close into summer again; it'd been almost a year. So much happened in that time; some of the things were good, and some were bad. It had made her realize life's uncertainty and how you couldn't always count on things.  
  
*  
  
And where you lead, I will follow  
  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
  
I will follow where you lead  
  
*  
  
"Hey, Jess." She said, attempting a smile.  
  
He was there in the hospital bed, not exactly laying, but not exactly sitting up. He was propped up with several pillows and his arm was held tightly to his body, most likely because of the bandaged shoulder. "Hey," he replied softly. With his good arm he reached for the remote, and clicked off the T.V. that hung from the ceiling across the room.  
  
"Discovery channel, huh?" Rory replied trying to break the ice. She looked around for a chair, and pulled one over to the side of his bed.  
  
"Yep, almost everything else was mindless." Jess responded.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while. She looked at her shoes, still holding onto the book.  
  
"How are--- I won't ask that, sorry," she apologized.  
  
"How come you have one of Ernest's books there?" He asked. She looked up at him. He looked mostly fine, a little tired maybe. The only thing noticeable injured was his shoulder, since his legs were under the blanket hiding the kneecap wound.  
  
"I was gonna ask you if I could borrow it." She said softly, afraid to look him in the eye.  
  
"You want to borrow a book by Ernest?" He seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know you can, you don't have to ask, Rory." He paused. "Why the sudden change of heart? I know you're not a Hemingway fan." She was afraid he'd ask that question.  
  
"I've done a lot of soul searching lately, Jess. Especially since this happened. I wasn't sure whether you'd be all right. I thought about all those times that you'd told me to read Hemingway, and I know it's stupid but all I could think of was the fact that I would never be able to tell you that I'd read it, or talk about it with you. If you had---" Her lip began to quiver and her eyes got moist.  
  
"Well, Ernest and I are happy that you are finally gonna take a chance. It's Sunday night; shouldn't you be driving back to Yale, though?"  
  
"I can miss a day of class. There are people I can get notes from. I have to make sure you're gonna be all right. I'll go back Tuesday."  
  
"Rory, I'm all right. It's just a shoulder injury and a busted kneecap." He lifted her chin with his free hand. Her lip was still quivering, and her eyes still wet with tears held back. She looked at him; she looked right into his eyes. Eyes are the window to the soul, as the old saying goes. Instantly she felt comforted by his deep hazel-brown pair. "You came here to do something more than borrow Ernest, didn't you?" He asked.  
  
"I came here to see you, to make sure you were okay." She replied frustrated that he had asked that question.  
  
"There's more than that though, I can see it on your face."  
  
"I---you put yourself in harm's way for me at the diner, you did it without even a thought to how it might effect your own life. When he shot you, I just felt helpless and that's I feeling I hate. I also felt like---"  
  
"Like what, Rory?"  
  
"Those bullets were meant for me. If you hadn't come down and done what you did, then he might have shot me instead. Then I'd be here, not you. You saved my life---" She left that to hang in the air.  
  
"Of course I did. Did you think I'd let that psycho shoot you?" He asked.  
  
"No, but---I'm sorry you put yourself at risk like that."  
  
"It wasn't you're fault. I chose to do it." He replied.  
  
"I know, but---"  
  
"I did it, because I care about you. You should know that by now, Rory."  
  
She sniffled a little and looked up at him through her tears. He gently wiped one from her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I do." She looked up and mustered a smile. "When do you get out of here?"  
  
"I think the doctor said I could leave before lunch, tomorrow. He said something about doing observations tonight."  
  
She nodded her head and sniffed in a little.  
  
"I'm really glad you're all right. I was afraid after all we've been through, that I wouldn't get---"  
  
"You were worried that I wouldn't say goodbye?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done." She replied.  
  
"I'm okay, Rory. I'm here."  
  
"I guess I'd better get going, it's probably past visiting hours." She pointed towards the door.  
  
"You can stay. The nurse will come in and tell you to leave, if she really wants to." He replied.  
  
"I doubt she will." She replied remembering the woman's sympathy to her before.  
  
"Well, that's better than isn't it?" He added.  
  
She smiled and made a confused expression, "How so?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you want to read Ernest?"  
  
"Well, yes. I can do that at home, though."  
  
"You can." He nodded.  
  
"Or I could read it out loud. It'd be a good use of my knowledge skills, which I have newly learned at Yale. Plus it'd be a nice thing to do for you being not able to hold a book very well and all." She smiled.  
  
"Think of it as public service." Jess nodded.  
  
"Only if anyone asks", she replied. Here she was being happy, when not twenty minutes ago she was on the verge of crying. Jess had a way of doing that. "When you get better, will you show me some of your magic tricks?" She asked out of the blue.  
  
"Still no coins from the ear?"  
  
"No coins from the ear." She replied.  
  
"I'd love to." "Thanks." She smiled as she snuggled down into the chair. She flipped open the book, cleared her throat and began to read aloud. "He was an old man who fished alone in a skiff in the Gulf Stream and he had gone eighty-four days now without taking a fish. In the first forty days a boy had been with him. But after forty days without a fish the boy's parents had told him that the old man was now definitely and finally salao, which is the worst form of unlucky, and the boy had gone at their orders in another boat which caught three good fish the first week. It made the boy sad to see the old man come in each day with his skiff empty and he always went down to help him carry either the coiled lines or the gaff and harpoon and the sail that was furled around the mast. The sail was patched with flour sacks and, furled; it looked like the flag of permanent defeat." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Luke awoke and glanced at his watch. It was nearly eleven. Lorelai was asleep on his shoulder. He put a hand on her head and touched her hair gently. She stirred at the touch. "Lorelai, it's late. We better get Rory." He whispered.  
  
The night shift nurse was on and she didn't know that Rory was still inside Jess's room. Lorelai rubbed an eye and yawned.  
  
"I'll go get her." She walked down the corridor to his room. She gently opened the door. Rory was sitting in the chair next to his bed. They had fallen asleep. Rory was still loosely holding onto The Old Man in the Sea, her finger marking a page about a third of the way through. Lorelai bent down next to her daughter. "Rory, it's late. Let's go." Rory awoke and noticed Jess was asleep as well. She nodded and followed her mother out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"She'll probably be at the hospital today, yes. He gets out a little before lunch." Lorelai replied to someone on the other end of the phone.  
  
Rory came out of her room, only hearing that much of the conversation. "Who's on the phone?" She asked her mother. Lorelai covered the mouthpiece.  
  
"It's just someone seeing if you are okay, asking about you and Jess."  
  
"Is it anyone in particular?" She replied pouring herself a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker.  
  
"Nope, it's just someone." Lorelai responded uncovering the phone. Now she spoke in the mouthpiece. "Well, thanks for calling. Bye." Lorelai added hanging up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Who knows, my dear? Who knows?"  
  
"Clarissa?" Rory proposed.  
  
"That's a definite possibility; she seemed pretty smart for her age." Lorelai retorted.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Rory answered it. It was Luke.  
  
"Good morning, Rory. I figured I'd bring some coffee over, since I'm sure yours is either a week old or not made right."  
  
"Our coffee is just fine. But thank you!" She responded cheerfully taking the big bag from him. "Oh, there are donuts in here too."  
  
"Yep, I just thought I'd bring them to you. Save you a trip today. Since you're probably going to the hospital, right?"  
  
"Well, yes. Everyone seems to care a lot about that for not liking Jess."  
  
"They care about you, Rory." Luke replied.  
  
"Well, thanks for the donuts and coffee. You want to come in?"  
  
"Sure, your mom is here, right?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen." Rory replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
They entered the kitchen and Lorelai was reading a magazine.  
  
"Luke's here." Rory said.  
  
"I see that; hey there, handsome!" She stood up and kissed him.  
  
"I suppose I better be going, Jess will be expecting me. You coming along, Luke?"  
  
"No, ah--- I have diner business to take care of. I've got official, important diner business to do."  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Luke. See you two later. Have fun!" Rory smiled at the two and left out the back door.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave. You almost ruined it. She's right, you are a terrible liar. Come on we've gotta get the stuff from Patty's." Lorelai grabbed his hand. He reluctantly followed. Participation was not his deal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
The two sat in his room for a few hours, just talking about things and reading a bit of Ernest.  
  
"You know what?" Rory asked stopping reading.  
  
"What?" Jess asked in the same sarcastic, but funny tone he always used.  
  
"This Hemingway guy is all right."  
  
"Huh, I had no idea." Jess replied.  
  
"Don't say I told you so." She added.  
  
"I won't." He said. She smiled. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jess answered.  
  
The doctor entered the room.  
  
"Mr. Mariano, Miss Gilmore." He greeted them. "How do you feel this morning?" He addressed Jess.  
  
"No worse than before." He answered.  
  
"I suppose that's to be expected." The doctor looked confused.  
  
"What he means, is that he's fine. You really have to understand him, to understand how he talks." Rory replied.  
  
"What she said." Jess added looking at the doctor.  
  
"All right, it seems everything is in order. You are free to leave whenever you wish. Your clothes are in the closet over there." He pointed to a small closet in the corner of the sunny hospital room. Rory hadn't noticed Jess's hospital attire until now. She had been slightly preoccupied.  
  
"Thanks doc." Jess replied.  
  
"Oh, and you'll need a crutch to walk on with that knee for a while. That'll be in the closet as well. Have a nice day." He replied and left.  
  
"A crutch, huh?" Rory replied. "Think you'll use it?"  
  
"Nope, I'm tougher than that." He replied almost smiling.  
  
"Of course you are." She answered. He got up carefully, and hobbled his way over to the closet. He found the crutch and leaned on it as he grabbed the clothes.  
  
"I'll just go change." He replied going into the bathroom. She heard a few words of pain, and a few profanities come from inside the door a few minutes later.  
  
"You okay?" She asked knocking on the door. He opened it just as then.  
  
"Do I look okay?" He asked. He had the same clothes back on that he'd worn the day he'd gotten shot, except they had apparently been laundered. They'd been done most likely by the nice brunette nurse. There was not a blood stain on them.  
  
"You look great!" She smiled. "Let's get you home." She helped him steady on the crutch a little and they left the Stars Hollow Hospital through its sliding doors.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
A huge crowd had gathered in the square. A big banner hung up on the gazebo. The hospital was less than two blocks from the square, so Rory and Jess had decided to walk back to Luke's.  
  
"Be quiet, here they come!" Kirk told the crowd.  
  
"So what are you gonna do when you get back to Yale?" Jess asked.  
  
"Finish up classes and stuff. Nothing major, since it's almost the end of the year. Then I get to spend the summer with you. "  
  
*  
  
And if you care to stay in my little corner of the world  
  
We could hide away in my little corner of the world  
  
I always knew that I'd find someone like you  
  
So, welcome to my little corner of the world.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you will."  
  
"How about you, Jess?" She asked.  
  
"Graduation, I guess."  
  
"You're graduating, that's so great. Can I come?" She asked.  
  
"Only if you want to," he replied.  
  
She breathed in the fresh late spring air. "I do." They had reached the square now and Rory noticed the large crowd gathered there. "I wonder what's going on here." She asked.  
  
"I didn't die, so it can't be a celebration." Jess retorted sarcastically. Rory made a face and they walked up to the crowd. Patty spotted them, and looked at the crowd and then she spoke into the microphone.  
  
"It's Rory and Jess, everyone." The whole crowd cheered. Rory left Jess at the bottom of the stairs and walked up to Patty.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Why it's a celebration, dear." Patty replied.  
  
"It's a celebration for what?" Rory asked. Jess casually looked up at the gazebo and noticed the banner.  
  
"I think this might answer your question, Rory." He said. She came back down the stairs and looked up.  
  
"Welcome home, Jess." She read. "You're throwing a party for Jess? Don't you hate him?" She asked.  
  
"I admit we didn't exactly like Jess at first, but since you brought him back last summer he's proven to be a much more likeable young man than we thought. Taylor, would you like to come up here?" Patty asked.  
  
"Taylor?" Jess and Rory both exclaimed looking puzzled.  
  
A somewhat reluctant Taylor emerged from the crowd. He came up and took the microphone from Patty.  
  
"Jess, sentiment is not my specialty, especially with those who I extremely disliked at one point. Nonetheless, what Patty said is right. You've turned out okay after all. You saved Rory's life, and the whole town thanks you for that. I guess that makes you all right in my book." Taylor finished.  
  
Rory looked at Jess, and smiled. "Looks like they like you, now." She replied.  
  
"I saved the life of town's pride and joy. What'd you expect?"  
  
"Thanks for that." She smiled. "I guess you're like the town hero, now."  
  
"I guess so." He replied setting his crutch on the ground and wrapping his uninjured arm around her. So this is what her mother had been up to. She noticed her mother and Luke in the crowd. Lorelai smiled at her daughter, and Rory smiled back.  
  
Patty and Taylor droned on forever, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Jess was finally accepted, he was no longer the outcast he had been. The whole town finally could see him, as she did. The moral of the story is? Life is uncertain; she'd definitely learned that over this year. You can't waste your time, don't put things off, and don't assume they'll be there later. Appreciate what you have, and seize the day. While everyone's fate is uncertain to them, it is still there's.  
  
Jess had told her Grandfather once that every story didn't have to end badly. He was right. Not every story has to end that way. Some of life's stories end in happiness, and Rory felt sure her life would be one of those. She didn't know where it would lead, where the summer would bring her, or what the rest of the years of her life would teach her, but she had a feeling that her story would have a happy ending.  
  
A/N: That's it, # 23. It's done. *cries a little* I'd like to thank everyone who read, and reviewed. I'm not sure about my plans for another "season" or other stories. I'll most likely write more. I'm just not sure of what or when yet. Be on the lookout though, there will be something. Lyrics credits are "Where You Lead" By Carole King and Louise Goffin, as well as "My Little Corner of the World" by Yo La Tengo. I'm off to take a break from this writing stuff. Goodbye all! I'll see you very soon! 


End file.
